


Final fantasy xv: a Prompto's horror story

by desileo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Basado en Silent Hill The Room, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dead People, Gen, La plaga no existe, Lea las notas para mayor información, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murderers, Niflheim cayó, No copie a otro sitio sin permiso, Not Beta Read, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desileo/pseuds/desileo
Summary: Después de unirse a los Glaives, Prompto consigue su propio departamento para poder hacer lo que quisiera, estar más cerca de Ignis (su amor imposible), sobre todo, estar libre de sus siempre ausentes padres.Era un paraíso. O al menos lo fue.Después de vivir un año dentro de éste, un día misteriosamente no puede salir de su departamento: las ventanas no se abren, su teléfono y computadora parecen no funcionar y su puerta está completamente encadenada, con un mensaje críptico en él.Después de varios días, por su baño, aparece una extraña salida que lo adentrará a un mundo de horror, donde posiblemente no pueda salir con vida.Y, tal vez, no sea el único con ese fatal destino.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... ¿Hola?  
> Si, se estarán preguntando que hago aquí y que significa todo esto, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera yo sé. Tan solo estaba jugando nuevamente Silent Hill 4 después de terminar Final Fantasy XV y súbitamente estaba escribiendo esto. Moraleja: no juegues un juego de terror después de jugar un Final Fantasy. Te da ideas muy raras. 
> 
> Advertencias: Mucha sangre, heridas, muertes gráficas, muerte de un menor de edad (solo mencionado) y menciones de claustrofobia. Si cualquiera de estas cosas te incomodan, ten mucha precaución con este Fic.
> 
> Si ya has jugado antes este juego de Silent Hill sabrán lo que hablo.

Los chicos se encontraban en la sala de estar en el pequeño departamento de Prompto, comiendo papas fritas y pizza (para gran consternación de Ignis), celebrando las vacaciones del fotógrafo tendría fuera de Insomnia gracias al modesto sueldo de Glaive que recibía.

Después de terminar el resto de la comida, Noctis habló por todos.

─ Bueno, con esto nosotros deseamos poder expresar lo feliz que estamos por ti por tus vacaciones a Altissia por un mes entero.

Dejándose llevar por el ambiente, Gladio aportó.

─ Así es chico, sobre todo porque cubriste todo el paquete por ti mismo, a diferencia de cierto príncipe que conozco.

Justo cuando escudo y príncipe iban a pelear, Ignis volvió al tema sutilmente, preguntando.

─ Por cierto, ¿cómo lograste convencer a Cor que te diera el mes libre?

Sin poder evitarlo, Prompto se sonrojó, tanto por la respuesta a la pregunta del asesor como por el mero hecho de que se dirigiera a él. Está bien, exageraba, pues habían sido amigos desde que Noctis les dejó solos con la excusa de comprar algunos ingredientes faltantes para la cena (durante sus años de escuela), haciendo normal que hablara con él, pero a veces parecía tan irreal…

Rápidamente, sacó esos pensamientos y respondió.

─ Pues Noct habló con él y, prácticamente, le ordenó que me diera el mes entero por mi arduo trabajo como Glaive. 

Interviniendo en la anécdota, Noctis agregó.

─ En parte, sin embargo, Cor ya deseaba darte un descanso desde hace algún tiempo. Yo solo ayudé en esa decisión. Sobre todo, le recordé que nunca has tomado ningún día libre, ni siquiera cuando te mudaste aquí hace un año.

Recordando ese evento, Prompto no pudo evitar ver alrededor de su modesto departamento, feliz de tener un lugar que finalmente fuera suyo: era pequeño, teniendo que unificarse la cocina y la sala de estar, siendo visible la cocina desde la entrada de la casa. Solo había una habitación pequeña, con lo indispensable para ser denominada así, conectando por un pequeño pasillo a la sala, cuarto de baño y lavandería.

No era tan espectacular como el de su amigo, pero tenía cerca la estación subterránea del tren, un pequeño centro comercial justo a unas cuadras y, si eso no era lo suficientemente bueno, al menos podía poner sus fotografías más preciadas sin tener que pelear con los cuadros de su madre, llegando a tapizar las paredes con éstos. 

Aunque por algún motivo extraño, la única pared que continuaba intacta era la del fondo del pasillo. Nunca lograba encontrar alguna fotografía que le gustara para la pared. Sencillamente se sentía mal.

Regresado de sus reflexiones, escuchó a Gladio acordar.

─ Noct tiene razón. Si alguien ya merecía el descanso eres tú. Nunca protestas en el entrenamiento, por no decir que te esfuerzas al máximo para superar tus propias carencias. Además de que Altissia se ha convertido en un verdadero paraíso turístico desde que el Imperio cayó.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, haciendo sentir a Prompto avergonzado por recibir toda la adulación. Sin embargo, el momento fue roto por Ignis (gracias a los Astrales, pues el fotógrafo no tenía ni idea de qué decir) informando.

─ Se nos ha hecho tarde chicos. Es momento de dejar a Prompto descansar para su largo viaje. Además, mañana necesito levantarme temprano y todavía tengo que llevar a Noct a su propio departamento.

Rápidamente, los tres protestaron de manera diferente: el fotógrafo comentó.

─ No me siento tan cansado y sé que no podré dormir de la emoción de viajar.

El príncipe por su parte defendió.

─ Oh Iggy, tan solo déjanos cinco minutos más. No te comportes como un anciano.

Rápidamente, el escudó amonestó.

─ Ni siquiera lo pienses. Tan solo tienes que caminar a la siguiente puerta y llegas a tu casa, así que seré yo quien lleve al príncipe mimado a su lugar.

Y ese era otro punto que a Prompto le gustaba de su departamento: Justo al lado, vivía su amor imposible. Por algún extraño motivo Ignis, el futuro asesor real, prefería un departamento pequeño, pues “es demasiado trabajo mantener el gran departamento de Noct para también mantener uno personal”. 

Todavía recordaba su cara justo cuando Noct decidió pedir ayuda para desempacar y tocó la puerta de al lado, saliendo de ésta el amigo de infancia del príncipe.

Decir que estuvo al borde del infarto era quedarse corto, y más cuando después de ver que serían vecino, Ignis le recomendó darse la llave de repuesto de sus respectivos departamentos, para cualquier caso de emergencias.

Noct y Prompto se vieron entre ellos, sabiendo que la discusión estaba perdida, por lo que simplemente se despidieron, prometiendo escuetamente que Prompto tomaría muchas fotos de la ciudad y llamaría tan pronto como se instalara en su hotel, pero ninguno de los dos tenía esa esperanza, pues sabían que una vez que el fotógrafo se enfocara en los paisajes, no respondería ninguna llamada.

Antes de que cerraran la puerta y le dejaran solo, Ignis regresó y recordó amablemente.

─ No tienes que preocuparte por el bienestar del departamento. Vendré al menos una vez a la semana a desempolvar y asegurarme que todo esté en orden hasta que llegues de tus vacaciones.

Prompto sonrió y advirtió.

─ Tan solo no abras mis cajones. Hay… cosas que deben permanecer privadas.

Sin amedrentarse, el consejero asintió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Prompto solo en su hogar, por lo que arregló lo mejor que pudo todo para evitar incrementar el trabajo de Ignis innecesariamente.

Revisó su maleta una vez más, asegurándose que no le hiciera falta nada más y fue a la cama, quedando dormido casi en el acto, deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La alarma saltó en la mañana, anunciando la hora de levantarse para tomar el autobús hacia el puerto de Galdin, después subir a un barco que le llevaría hacia Altissia, donde pasaría un mes entero conociendo el lugar.

Se vistió y revisó sus mensajes, para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus amigos le dijera algo de último minuto. Encontró uno de la agencia de viajes donde había arreglado sus vacaciones, el cual daba una gran disculpa ya que, por problemas de la compañía y del centro turístico de Altissia, habían suspendido todos los viajes a la ciudad, prometiendo un reembolso completo a todos sus clientes por las molestias.

Desilusionado, vio sus posibilidades ante su súbita falta de planes en su tiempo de descanso, pensando en lo que podría hacer durante todo un mes entero. Reflexionó por un largo tiempo, llegando a la conclusión de que tendría que conformarse con los paisajes de la ciudad de Insomnia y sus alrededores, jugar con Noct por las noches y tal vez intentar convivir un poco más con Ignis, bueno, eso era más difícil que pasara, pues el hombre estaba realmente ocupado con sus deberes, pero siempre podría soñar.

Viendo que era una pérdida de tiempo intentar volver a dormir, decidió levantarse y hacer un desayuno simple, teniendo como segundo punto en la agenda desempacar su maleta y acomodar nuevamente todo en su lugar.

Justo cuando llegó a la sala, sus ojos fueron hacia la puerta del departamento, para ver si había llegado alguna factura o nota del casero del edificio, topándose con una vista realmente aterradora: la puerta de su departamento estaba completamente encadenada desde dentro, unidas con varios candados pesados.

Por un momento, pensó que se trataba de algún sueño (no sería la primera vez que tuviera pesadillas de ese estilo) pero al darse un golpe en el brazo comprobó que no era una pesadilla, por lo que se acercó a su puerta e intentó halar de las cadenas, esperando que se tratara de alguna broma pesada de sus amigos, aunque no era su estilo hacer algo así.

Haló con todas sus fuerzas, pero las cadenas no se movieron, por lo que intentó abrir la puerta, pensando que las cadenas cederían, pero la puerta ni siquiera hizo ademán de moverse, haciendo que Prompto comenzara a preocuparse. 

Continuando con su teoría de que se trataba de una broma, llamó a Noctis para que le sacara de ese extraño escenario, mas la llamada nunca conectó. Desconcertado, revisó la señal del celular, notando que no tenía.

Comenzando a entrar en pánico, llamó una y otra vez a su mejor amigo, sin tener una respuesta favorable. En cuanto se dio por vencido con el príncipe, llamó a Gladio e Ignis, teniendo el mismo resultado.

Rápidamente fue hacia su computadora, pensando que podría mandar un correo electrónico a Ignis (pues era el que obsesivamente revisaba su bandeja de entrada), pero su corazón fue en picada al notar que no tenía Internet. 

Presa del pánico fue hacia la puerta, golpeando y gritando por ayuda, sin tener ninguna respuesta, a pesar de que los otros inquilinos se escuchaban por el pasillo principal.

Desesperado por salir intentó abrir las ventanas de su departamento, las cuales estaban cerradas herméticamente, como si nunca se hubieran abierto desde que fueron colocadas. 

Dentro de su mente histérica, recordó la armería real, por lo que intentó convocar sus pistolas para disparar a la puerta o alguna de las ventanas, teniendo como resultado sus manos llenas de aire. Sin muchas esperanzas, tomó una de las sillas del comedor y con esta golpeó todas las ventanas, deseando romper el vidrio de alguna de ellas, sin tener resultados.

Finalmente, volvió a la puerta e intentó hacer lo mismo, sin resultados. Enojado, lanzó la silla hacia la sala del departamento, intentando tranquilizarse lo suficiente para que su mente pudiera idear la mejor manera de salir de esta extraña situación, pero su atención fue tomada por las letras rojas como la sangre que comenzaron a formar una frase completamente espeluznante.

_¡¡NO SALGAS!!_

_Ardyn_

Leyó una y otra vez el nombre del autor, sonando familiar pero desconocido al mismo tiempo…. ¿tal vez lo había escuchado en sus clases de historia? ¿Durante los entrenamientos con los Glaives? Maldita sea, debió prestar más atención a sus clases y a los entrenamientos teóricos.

Sea lo que sea, ese Ardyn le había atrapado con alguna clase de hechizo (que se supone debía ser imposible para cualquier mortal que no fuera de la familia real) que le impedía comunicarse con el exterior, por algún motivo desconocido, pues él no era el experto en esas cosas.

Ante todos sus intentos fallidos, no le quedaba de otra más que esperar a que alguien notara su ausencia y pensara en venir a buscarlo, sin embargo, todo el mundo pensaba que estaba en un viaje de un mes en Altissia, por lo que tardarían una larga temporada para que le encontraran, por lo que había una alta posibilidad de que muriera de hambre para ese entonces. A menos que Ardyn deseara algo de él.

Frustrado por la situación, pateó una de las paredes de su sala, la que daba hacia el departamento del consejero, causando que se cayera una parte de la pared y revelara algo realmente fuera de lugar: un pequeño agujero.

Sin nada que perder, se asomó por ella, reconociendo al instante hacia dónde daba ésta; justo a las habitaciones de Ignis.

Intentó hacer más grande el pequeño agujero, pero la pared no cedió más de lo que ya lo había hecho por lo que, por respeto a la privacidad de su amigo, se alejó de ahí.

Repentinamente, escuchó el tintineo de llaves justo en la puerta de su casa, desconcertando al fotógrafo, por lo que con cuidado se acercó hasta la puerta y vio en la mirilla, viendo con alegría que se trataba de Ignis con las llaves de su departamento, por lo que frenéticamente, golpeó la puerta y gritó.

─ ¡Ignis! ¡Ayúdame por favor! ¡Estoy atrapado!

Sin embargo, por más que gritó y golpeó, Ignis intentó su infructuosa labor de abrir la puerta de su departamento hasta que una de las vecinas de edad avanzada interrumpió su labor, preguntando.

─ ¿Qué haces Sciencia?

Desconcertado, respondió amablemente.

─ Verá, mi amigo Prompto me dejó encargado de su departamento, pero por algún motivo no puedo abrirlo con la llave que me dio.

Pensando por un momento, la mujer opinó.

─ Tal vez te dio la llave equivocada.

Negando, explicó.

─ No lo creo. Con anterioridad he usado esta llave. Tal vez algo le pasa…

Alejándose de la mirilla, el fotógrafo se dio por vencido, viendo que era completamente imposible salir de ese departamento, hasta que el que le dejó así decidiera liberarle.

En definitiva, iba a morir completamente solo y ajeno de sus amigos. Ya se podía imaginar la culpa que les carcomería por ello.

En especial Ignis, por nunca haberse dado cuenta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estoy devuelta, un poco antes de lo que había planeado.
> 
> Realmente no tengo un día a la semana para actualizar, por lo que procuraré actualizar al menos una vez a la semana y como máximo dos, dependiendo que tan ocupada me encuentre (maldita vida adulta)

El sol se asomó por la ventana del cuarto de Prompto, provocando que éste despertara de su sueño intranquilo, haciendo que se levantara de su cama y fuera nuevamente a la puerta de su departamento, estando exactamente igual que hace tres días.

Tres días donde había hecho hasta lo imposible para intentar escapar de esa pesadilla y fallaba miserablemente en cada una de éstas. Era desesperante que todos sus medios de comunicación fueran cortados y no hubiera forma posible de entablar comunicación con el exterior.

Y lo mismo aplicaba para todos los medios de entretenimiento, por lo que no tenía demasiado que hacer mientras esperaba un rescate que cada vez parecía más improbable, así que espiaba por la mirilla de su puerta o veía por la ventana a las personas pasar por la calle o a la estación del tren subterráneo para llegar a su destino, además de que parcialmente había caído en la tentación de espiar a Ignis, encontrando su cuarto sumamente aburrido, ya que el hombre regresaba tarde a casa para ir directamente a la cama o a hacer quehaceres domésticos y terminar algunos informes. 

Lo único remotamente interesante que tenía era el peluche del chocobo que le había regalado la navidad pasada, a causa de una apuesta hecha con Noctis para probar que sería capaz de darle algo que fuera completamente fuera de la personalidad de Ignis y éste no lo rechazaría.

Para su sorpresa, solo una vez lo había atrapado jugando con él, haciéndole peinados divertidos y diciéndole juegos de palabras bastante malos. 

Al menos era lindo ver que todavía lo conservaba, en especial ahora que estaba seguro que moriría de hambre, sin embargo, para su desconcierto, su cuerpo dejó de sentir esa necesidad, por lo que pudo hacer una muy buena racionalización de su comida.

Estaba por asomarse por la mirilla de su puerta cuando el sonido de un golpe resonó por el departamento, asustando a Prompto, provocando que sus apenas controlados nervios se dispararon por su cuerpo y provocaron que cayera al suelo gritando histéricamente, pensando que la persona que le encerró ahí venía a buscarle.

Cuando el ruido cesó, el fotógrafo se tranquilizó, parándose del suelo y debatiendo consigo mismo si debía ir e investigar lo que sea que haya causado tal estruendo. Dudó por un largo tiempo, lamentando interiormente no tener el espíritu de aventura de Gladio (aunque, si Prompto tuviera un cuerpo parecido al de Gladio, sería igual de atrevido).

Finalmente, decidió averiguar en su departamento el origen de ese ruido, teniendo como única arma una sartén que no sabía que tenía hasta ayer, en su búsqueda por encontrar algo en lo que debía de entretenerse.

Abrió cada una de las habitaciones, rezando para no encontrarse con nadie lo suficientemente amenazante, hasta que entró al baño y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

Justo en la pared de su regadera, al lado de la taza del baño, se encontraba un agujero lo suficientemente grande para caber en él, y una luz al otro lado de donde sea que fuera la salida.

Sabía que debía ser más crítico con lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar, que no era normal que aparecieran túneles de la nada cuando había intentado hacer lo mismo hace días, pero decidió dejar su raciocinio para otro momento no tan desesperado y se acercó a la misteriosa construcción.

Emocionado revisó más de cerca el túnel notando que, a pesar de la aparente iluminación, no podía distinguir nada de lo que había al otro lado, haciendo a Prompto titubear, pues si esa cosa daba directamente a la calle no sería una buena idea meterse, pues se encontraba en un sexto piso y dudaba que sobreviviera a la caída.

Pero, si se quedaba en su departamento sin hacer absolutamente nada, corría el riesgo de nunca ser encontrado y, a pesar de que no sintiera nada, tarde o temprano su cuerpo le pagaría caro la inanición, causando una muerte realmente lenta y dolorosa.

Así, tomó su decisión.

Sin muchas alternativas, respiró hondo para tranquilizar su ansiedad que sabría vendría al estar dentro de un espacio tan reducido para después meterse en el túnel y arrastrarse dentro de él, con la vana promesa de encontrar una salida del otro lado.

Se arrastró por lo que a Prompto le parecieron horas, pues no importaba qué tanto avanzaba, la luz pareciera igual de lejana a cuando entró, pero el miedo de morir solo en su departamento era mayor que el de estar dentro de ese túnel por el resto de la eternidad, por lo que continuó tercamente adentrándose en él.

Cuando comenzaba a plantearse si había sido una buena idea, la construcción empezó a iluminarse lentamente en su arrastre, dando al fotógrafo la fe de que estaba por salir.

En cuanto la alcanzó, su cuerpo cayó al vacío, haciendo pensar a Prompto que estaba cayendo desde un sexto piso, sin embargo, su viaje fue corto, ya que solo había caído a medio metro hacia un suelo conocido, pero que no debía de estar ahí.

Lentamente, se levantó del piso y observó alrededor, quedando completamente desconcertado. Se encontraba justo frente a las escaleras derrumbadas y bloqueadas del metro subterráneo de la ciudad de Insomnia que, para ser plena luz del día y un día laboral, estaba completamente desierto (debiéndose al bloqueo de la entrada), por no decir que era físicamente imposible que un túnel del baño de su departamento fuera a parar a una construcción subterránea.

Pensando que se debía a la misma magia que le mantenía atrapado (la cual la encontraba cada vez más sospechosa) decidió adentrarse en ese lugar familiar o al menos en los aspectos básicos, en busca de ayuda o siquiera encontrar la manera de poder comunicarse con sus amigos para decirles todo lo que había pasado.

Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, haciendo que las pisadas de Prompto se escucharon por todo el lugar, causando miedo en el fotógrafo, pues nunca se había caracterizado por ser muy valiente.

Justo cuando estaba por llegar a la zona donde compraban los boletos de viaje, una mano tomó su hombro por detrás, causando que el cuerpo de Prompto se paralizó por el miedo, pues podría ser cualquier enemigo (y él estaba completamente desarmado), por lo que rezó a todos los Astrales juntos para que, lo que sea que haya tomado su hombro fuera razonable o al menos más lento que Prompto.

Antes de que pudiera convencer a sus piernas de que comenzaran a correr, una voz femenina se hizo escuchar.

─ Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

Desconcertado, dio media vuelta y se encontró con una chica bastante linda de su edad, cabello rubio y ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Prompto se quedó completamente anonadado por la vista, pues no todos los días se veía a mujeres luciendo así, aunque sabía que debía de ser de mala educación ver a las personas tan fijamente.

Para su fortuna, la chica no lo tomó a mal, riéndose y presentándose.

─ Hola, mi nombre es Cindy. Como habrás notado, no soy de por aquí. En realidad, solo vine a Insomnia para comprar algunos suministros para el taller que manejo junto a mi abuelo, por lo que tomé el tren para llegar a la tienda, cuando súbitamente me encontré aquí.

Sintiéndose tranquilo por la compañía de otro ser humano después de estar encerrado por tantos días, imitó la presentación.

─ Mi nombre es Prompto y estaba en mi departamento. En realidad, esto es diferente a la estación que tomo todos los días.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Cindy festejó.

─ Entonces mi teoría era cierta; de alguna manera me quedé dormida en mi asiento del metro y ahora estoy soñando. Por supuesto. Aunque esto puede suponer un problema.  Necesito encontrar la manera de despertar, si no quiero perderme en tan enorme ciudad.

Desconcertado, Prompto intentó explicar lo que estaba pasando, que esto no era ningún sueño, sino una clase de trampa (la cual desconocía el motivo del mismo) de la que debían de salir y pedir ayuda, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Cindy continuó con su descubrimiento.

─ ¡Por eso estás aquí! ¡Mi mente te ha creado para que me ayudes a encontrar una salida, ya que eres de por aquí! Vamos, tenemos que apurarnos si no queremos que pierda mi parada.

Intentando prevenir a la chica, el fotógrafo tartamudeó torpemente.

─ Pero…Cin...Cindy, esto n… no es un…

Tranquilizando, Cindy animó.

─ Vamos, ya sé que se ve escalofriante, pero en realidad no te va a pasar nada. Es más, si logramos salir a tiempo de mi sueño, prometo que antes de despertar te daré un auto último modelo y nunca más tendrás que viajar por este terrorífico lugar. Al fin de cuentas, esto es solo un sueño.

Sin siquiera comprobar si había logrado convencer a su acompañante, comenzando a caminar hacia los oscuros pasillos de la estación, dejando a Prompto con las palabras en la boca, haciendo que tomara una decisión.

Sabía que, si dejaba salir toda su bizarra historia de estar atrapado en su departamento, Cindy le tomaría por loco o en el peor de los casos le creería y le entraría el pánico, por lo que sería más difícil mantener la compostura para buscar ayuda.

De momento dejaría que la chica creyera que todo esto se trataba de un muy mal sueño para así lograr que avanzara y poder encontrar ayuda antes de que cualquier cosa extraña pasara. Vaya, eso de ser el responsable de uno mismo y de otra persona era demasiado difícil. Ahora entendía porque Ignis y Gladio tendían a estar tensos cada vez que les tocaba protegerlos a él y a Noct.

Sin mucho que pudiera hacer, corrió para alcanzar a Cindy, quien no hizo ademán de notarle, continuando tercamente hacia adelante, causado que un sentimiento de mal presentimiento creció dentro del pecho de Prompto.

Pensando que una charla amena ayudaría a la sensación, preguntó amigablemente.

─ Entonces… ¿De qué es tu taller? El que maneja con tu abuelo.

Mostrando orgullo en su cara, explicó.

─ Es un taller de autos, aunque mi abuelo también se especializa en mejorar las armas de los cazadores de la zona. Yo apenas estoy aprendiendo sobre ese rubro en específico, pero para serte sincera, prefiero trabajar con un buen motor que con las armas.

Impresionado por el trabajo de la mujer, Prompto alabó.

─ Entonces debes ser muy buena en lo que haces. Entonces, un auto construido por ti sería todo un honor.

Bromeando, respondió.

─ ¿Verdad? Aunque nunca he podido hacer uno desde cero. Ese es mi sueño más ambicioso. Pero, para hacer eso necesitaría muchos materiales, por no mencionar un muy gran presupuesto. Aunque, por ser un personaje onírico, no creo que tenga muchos problemas para realizarlo.

Finalmente, pudieron llegar hacia la estación principal, donde se podían pagar los boletos y escoger una ruta de tren, aunque al igual que los pasillos, el lugar estaba completamente desolado, dando una muy mala espina a Prompto.

Intentó volver a la conversación anterior, sin embargo, Cindy se puso pálida súbitamente, mientras sus manos viajaron rápidamente a su estómago para anunciar preocupada.

─ Creo…que no me siento bien.

Alarmado, el fotógrafo preguntó.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Inclinándose hacia adelante, explicó.

─ No lo sé. Mi estómago se revolvió súbitamente…tal vez no debí comer aquélla hamburguesa en la zona de los bajos barrios…oh… voy a vomitar…

Antes de que Prompto pudiera detenerla, Cindy fue hacia los baños de mujeres de la estación, dejando al fotógrafo nuevamente solo. No deseando dejar a la mecánica a su suerte, decidió que la esperaría fuera del baño, hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Se recargó contra una de las columnas y esperó pacientemente, viendo fijamente la puerta, para evitar que nadie la interrumpiera. Pasaron varios minutos esperando a que Cindy saliera, pero pareciera que la chica iba a tardar una larga temporada ahí dentro.

Justo cuando se debatía si debía de entrar o esperar otro tiempo más, la puerta del baño de hombres se abrió súbitamente, mostrando una criatura que solamente en sus lecciones de historia había visto.

Era un cadente (un duende para ser exactos), que fue lanzado fuera del baño y estaba gravemente herido, desangrándose en el suelo lentamente, dando chillidos lastimeros en el suelo, como si intentara pedir ayuda a alguien.

Rápidamente, otros dos salieron del mismo lugar, viendo a su compañero herido, pero en vez de ayudarle le atacaron y mataron, para después comenzar a saquear su pequeño cuerpo y robar lo que a Prompto le parecieron joyas y pociones curativas.

El fotógrafo estaba completamente perdido de lo que debía hacer, pues no llevaba un arma consigo, sin embargo, no podía huir y dejar a Cindy a su suerte en ese extraño mundo.

Mas no tuvo tiempo de decidir, ya que los cadentes lo habían hecho por él; notando la presencia de una tercera persona y no reconocerle como uno de los suyos se abalanzaron para atacar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, después de un extenuante día, pude publicar el capítulo. A partir de aquí comienza lo sangriento, por lo que tengan precaución.

Prompto se había quedado sin opciones, por lo que intentó nuevamente invocar sus pistolas de la armería real, teniendo los mismos resultados que en su departamento, por lo que no tuvo más opción que correr hacia el baño de mujeres, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, con la esperanza de encontrar a Cindy en alguno de los cubículos e idear una manera de escapar de…esas cosas.

Recordaba con claridad las lecciones de historia donde hablaba de los cadentes como si hubiera sido ayer, pues los dibujos eran realmente terroríficos y habían sido combustible para múltiples pesadillas en las noches más oscuras, pues sólo podían aparecer una vez que el sol caía.

Sin embargo, habían desaparecido gracias a los esfuerzos del rey fundador, junto con la plaga que asoló Lucis. Así que, ¿Qué diablos hacían en la estación del metro?

Con muchas preguntas y poco tiempo, Prompto dejó de lado sus dudas y abrió todos los cubículos, con la esperanza de encontrar a la mecánica, siendo extrañamente infructuosos, ya que estaban completamente vacíos, pero el último que abrió se encontró con una pistola tirada en el suelo del baño, con munición a un lado de ella. 

Aliviado de que ya no estaría desarmado en ese lugar que pareciera perdió todo el sentido de la lógica, la tomó y dio un último vistazo al baño, encontrando en la pared más lejana el conducto de ventilación abierto, dando por conclusión que Cindy ya no se encontraba ahí (tal vez huyendo de los cadentes) por lo que sin muchas opciones se dirigió a la puerta, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo ahora que tenía el peso familiar de un arma en sus manos.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, los duendes le recibieron con la misma hospitalidad que la vez anterior, pero con la diferencia que Prompto podía defenderse, por lo que sin titubear accionó su arma varias veces, haciendo que los diablillos cayeran al suelo y desaparecieran en un enorme charco negro, dando al fotógrafo la oportunidad de continuar más tranquilamente con su camino.

Pasó de largo las cajas de cobro, ya que no había nadie ahí y no tenía dinero, siendo detenido por las prensas, las cuales no se moverían a menos que depositara el bolero en el lector del aparato. Lastimeramente movió todas y cada una de ellas para ver si alguna se movía por voluntad propia que, para su sorpresa y felicidad una de las prensas, la que llevaba al centro de la ciudad, se movió debajo de sus manos.

Sin dudar pasó hacia el otro lado y esperó que Cindy estuviera en dicha estación, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo pasaría las demás prensas.

Bajando las escaleras, pudo ver una mancha negra en la pared, pero lo no le dio importancia, pensando que se trataba de suciedad, pero una vez que se acercó pudo comprobar que la mancha aumentaba de tamaño y en cuanto retrocedió lo suficiente, salió una forma humana que flotaba sobre el piso y emanaba un aura fría.

Viendo las suficientes películas de terror, Prompto llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que se trataba de un fantasma, por lo que su arma quedaba completamente inútil, así que corrió el resto del camino hacia abajo, escuchando detrás de él los alaridos del fantasma siguiéndole de cerca.

Su huida fue cortada por otros fantasmas, obligando al fotógrafo a pasar a un lado de ellos, dejando una extraña sensación de enfermedad y agotamiento, siendo aprovechado por sus enemigos para tomarlo bruscamente de sus brazos y piernas, haciendo que la sensación se duplicara.

Para su fortuna, sus piernas cedieron ante el agotamiento, por lo que su peso ayudó a ser liberado de los fantasmas y cayera por las escaleras, dando un golpe sordo en cuanto llegó a la estación, completamente agotado y sin aliento. Se quedó un momento en el suelo para llenar nuevamente sus pulmones de aire, seguro de que los fantasmas estaban lo suficientemente atrás. 

Sin embargo, no pudo descansar por mucho tiempo, ya que una voz familiar le hizo recobrarse más rápido, al notar lo alarmada que estaba.

─ ¡PROMPTO! ¡¡¡AYUDAME!!! ¡¡ESE HOMBRE VIENE POR MI!! ¡¡RÁPIDO!!

Reconociendo la voz desesperada como Cindy se levantó del suelo y la buscó con la mirada, intentando ver de dónde estaba, viéndole atrapada dentro de uno de los vagones del tren, yendo directamente a ella e intentando abrir la puerta de metal, sin tener éxito.

Entonces buscó nuevamente por la estación, observando que en el vagón del conductor abierto, por lo que sin perder el tiempo se metió a la cabina y vio directamente hacia el tablero de control, sin saber muy bien cuál abría las puertas, por lo que rezó a los Astrales de no descomponer nada importante, presionó todos los botones, hasta que se escuchó el tan característico sonido de las puertas del tren abrirse.

Preocupado, salió de la cabina del conductor y fue hacia Cindy, quien ya le esperaba en la plataforma temblando, completamente asustada por lo que sea que le haya pasado.

No necesito decir nada para que la mecánica explicara todo lo que había pasado en su corta ausencia.

─ ¡Prompto! Fue horrible. Estaba vomitando mi alma en el baño cuando alguien entró ahí y me asustó…así que le golpeé en la entrepierna e intenté salir por la puerta del baño, pero no se abrió, por lo que me metí en la ventilación y misteriosamente acabé en el tren. Por favor, despiértame rápido. Este sueño se está volviendo cada vez más extraño.

Sin llegar a comprender del todo la historia de Cindy, pero estando de acuerdo de que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse extrañas, tranquilizó.

─ No te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que todo esto termine.

La mecánica asintió, dejando a Prompto a cargo de las decisiones, mientras que Prompto valoraba todas sus opciones. En definitiva, no podían regresar pues los fantasmas todavía rondando arriba, así que tendrían que llegar alguna otra estación por las vías lo cual sería algo complicado, pues todos los trenes se encontraban en la estación, lo que significaba que no podrían andar por las vías, así que tendrían que atravesar los vagones de cada uno para llegar al lado contrario, orando a que las puertas estuvieran abiertas, en teoría, eso debería de ser sencillo.

Dando un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza para que Cindy le siguiera, se metió a uno de los vagones de pasajeros, deseando que estuviera abierto las puertas del otro tren, teniendo cierto éxito.

Lo único con lo que Prompto no contaba era que los trenes parecían haberse descompuesto, causando que algunas puertas estuvieran abiertas, mientras que otras estaban cerradas e imposible de moverse, por lo que había tenido que vagar por algunos trenes para encontrar la manera de llegar al otro lado.

Justo cuando estaban en el último tren, los fantasmas volvieron a aparecer, haciendo que los dos se vieran forzados a correr desesperadamente a través de los vagones y encontrar la salida, teniendo la suficiente suerte para encontrarlo antes de que los fantasmas se acercaran a ellos.

Prompto corrió y se dirigió hacia un cuarto de mantenimiento, pensando que así podría perder a sus perseguidores fantasmales. Sin embargo, al voltear hacia atrás no encontró a Cindy por ninguna parte, por lo que se armó de valor y regresó por sus pasos, esperando que la chica se encontrara cerca y no se volviera a perder.

Volvió a meterse dentro del tren, buscando por todos los vagones a la mecánica, esquivando a duras penas a los fantasmas, sin poder encontrar ni rastro de ella. Justo cuando pensaba volver a la otra estación, escuchó a Cindy hablar por los altoparlantes, informando.

─ Prompto, ¿dónde estás? Por favor, dime que estás bien. Pude escapar de los fantasmas y ahora estoy en el área de supervisión, el que está subiendo las escaleras… ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Aléjate! ¡¡¡Ayúdame!!!

Súbitamente, la voz de Cindy se cortó del altoparlante, dejando a Prompto con un mal presentimiento en su pecho, por lo que regresó a la estación y siguió las indicaciones de la mecánica al pie de la letra, encontrando el lugar que ella había indicado.

Sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con una escena grotesca frente a él.

El cuarto estaba lleno de sangre, incluyendo mesas, paredes y techo, pero sobre todo el piso donde, lamentablemente encontró la fuente de toda la sangre; Cindy estaba tirada en el suelo, con múltiples heridas en el cuerpo, sobre todo en su estómago y pecho, donde al acercarse, Prompto pudo ver en su seno izquierdo el número “16121”. 

Era demasiada sangre la que la chica perdía por lo que, sin pociones a mano, su destino era fatal. Lentamente, se acercó hacia Cindy quien, al notar su presencia, sonrió y comentó.

─ Sabía que vendrías a salvarme. Después de todo, mi mente te creó con ese único objetivo.

Prompto tomó delicadamente a Cindy y murmuró tristemente.

─ No creo que haya hecho un buen trabajo.

Negando lentamente, Cindy reconfortó.

─ No te preocupes, creo que esto era todo lo que necesitaba para despertar. Aunque… el dolor…es demasiado real…pero…esto es un sueño… ¿verdad?

Intentando reconfortar a la mujer en sus últimos momentos y sin poder evitar llorar, respondió.

─ Por supuesto, todo esto es un sueño.

Lentamente, apretó la mano de Prompto con la poca energía que le quedaba para disculparse.

─ Lo la…mento, por ponert…e tan tri…ste…y…no…c..um…pl…ir mi pr…om…e…s…a…

Pesadamente, la mano de Cindy cayó al suelo sin vida. Prompto la dejó en el suelo y acomodó su mano en su torso, para después cerrar sus ojos. 

Lentamente lloró desconsoladamente, cayendo al suelo y perdiendo la conciencia en el lugar, orando para que todo eso no fuera nada más que un muy mal sueño.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perezosamente, fue despertando, encontrándose nuevamente en el cuarto de su departamento, completamente perdido y desorientado, con la esperanza de que todo lo que había visto fuera nada más que un sueño. Sin embargo, el peso de la pistola en sus pantalones hizo que cualquier esperanza de que todo eso no fuera nada más que un producto de su imaginación demasiado hiperactiva fue desechado, sumado el sonido de una ambulancia por la calle.

Temeroso de lo que pudiera significar, Prompto se levantó y fue hacia la ventana de su habitación, topándose con una multitud en la calle, que veía hacia la entrada del metro, con una ambulancia cerca de ahí.

Sabiendo que no estaba en un buen ángulo, corrió hacia su sala, donde pudo ver con inmenso horror salir una camilla con una bolsa para cadáveres sobre ella, ocupada por una persona que conocía muy bien.

Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una lágrima traicionera, reconociendo que no había sido un sueño. Cuando estaba por lanzarse a una espiral de dolor su celular sonó, haciendo pensar a Prompto que estaba salvado y que esta pesadilla estaba por terminar, pero al responder escuchó una conversación un tanto extraña.

─ Pobre chica. Era demasiado joven.

─ Lo sé hombre, por eso debemos enfocarnos en encontrar a su asesino para evitar que esto vuelva a pasar.

─ Por cierto, ¿lo viste?

─Sí, era demasiado notorio. Sobre todo por la…zona. 

─ Esos números, las heridas se parece demasiado a…ese caso.

─ Pero es imposible. Se supone que el hombre murió ¿no?

─ Te equivocas, solo desapareció. Al igual que…

Prompto hablo por el celular, esperando que pudiera ser escuchado por alguno de los oficiales (o al menos suponía que eran policías) pero no fue escuchado por ninguno de los dos, siendo cortada la llamada tan súbitamente como ocurrió dejando al fotógrafo con el pecho pesado.

Teniendo una idea, se asomó hacia el cuarto de Ignis con la esperanza de que el consejero le fuera informado algo.

Para su suerte, Ignis estaba atendiendo una llamada con el rey que ya estaba comenzada.

─ …lo sé su majestad. Estoy viéndolo desde la ventana. ¿Desea que vaya…? Por supuesto, tendré cuidado y vigilaré de cerca a Noct…no creo que sea necesario enviar a Gladio…puede que sea su escudo, pero debe de estar ocupado…no, no me molesta en lo absoluto…bueno, al menos que sea por hoy…si, tengo que resolver un asunto…por supuesto, le llamaré para informarle que Noct está bien…

Después de soltar toda la pompa y formalidad para despedirse del rey (a veces Prompto sentía muchos celos del consejero por hablar tan relajadamente con el regente de Lucis) colgó, para soltar al aire.

─ Espero que el casero pueda arreglar el problema de la puerta. Así podré arreglar las cosas de Prompto y enfocar mi atención en cuidar a Noct. Después de esto que pasó…será mejor que también le envíe un mensaje. Las noticias viajan en este país.

Prompto se alejó de la pared, sintiéndose cálido por la preocupación de Ignis, pero con el pesar de perder a Cindy, por lo que intentó inútilmente abrir la puerta de su departamento, topándose con una curiosa nota al pie de su puerta.

Al menos esperaba que contuviera alguna clase de explicación a todo este lío. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si a alguien le agradaba Cindy...lo lamento


	4. Chapter 4

_ xx/xx/xxxx _

_ Desde que el rey Mors me ha solicitado que investigue los asesinatos que han sucedido dentro de la ciudad (para mayor discreción me ha dicho), he sentido que mi vida corre peligro. Pero no sería la primera vez que ocurre esa calamidad. Gajes de ser el consejero real. _

_ Sin embargo, esta vez se siente diferente, como si me estuviera metiendo en la boca del lobo y no tuviera manera de regresar. _

_ Por lo que, en vista de los recientes hechos, he decidido escribir estas notas para quien quiera que los encuentre y decida aventurarse en la misma senda que ahora recorro. _

_ He investigado los recientes asesinatos que han ocurrido a lo largo de Lucis, en los que diez personas murieron en diez días consecutivos. Fueron asesinados de diferentes y horripilantes maneras, que solo tenían en común que en sus cuerpos tenían tallados una serie de números: _

_ 01121, 02121, 03121, 04121,05121, 06121, 07121, 08121, 09121, 10121…el nombre de su asesino también estaba grabado, bastante peculiar pero difícil de localizar, como si no existiera o tal vez un alias. _

_ Se llama…Ardyn Izurnia. _

Prompto terminó de leer la nota que le llenaba de curiosidad, pero que por todos los hechos recién ocurridos decidió dejarlo hasta el día siguiente, con la idea de recuperarse física y mentalmente de los recientes acontecimientos.

Pero, ahora, su mente estaba plagada de más dudas de las que había tenido antes de leer la nota; ¿la persona que le mantenía encerrado dentro de este departamento era un asesino en serie? ¿Un nombre usado solo para asustarlo? ¿el asesino de Cindy?

Si es el hombre que dice ser entonces, ¿por qué desea mantenerlo encerrado? ¿O su simple deseo es tener un espectador para que alguien pueda ver todas sus atrocidades?

¿El agujero en el baño seguiría ahí?

Curioso y asustado fue al baño, donde pudo comprobar, para su alivio y horror, que el agujero seguía exactamente donde lo encontró la primera vez, dejando una duda mucho mayor en la mente de Prompto.

¿Debía de intentar volver a entrar? ¿Ver lo que Ardyn le tenga preparado?

Prompto soltó un suspiro pesado, deseando no haber terminado involucrado en tan rara empresa. ¿Por qué debía ser él? ¿Por qué no Gladio o Ignis? Ellos estaban mejor entrenados para situaciones como éstas. 

Dio varias vueltas por el baño, intentando encontrar la respuesta en alguna pared o algún mensaje de ese tal Ardyn Izurnia, como lo había hecho con la puerta de su casa y ese terrorífico “no salgas”.

Finalmente, tomó una decisión que seguramente haría arrepentirse en el futuro: se metería nuevamente dentro de agujero e intentaría comprender lo que estaba pasando, para evitar que alguien más sufriera el mismo destino de Cindy. 

Si Noct escuchara lo que estaba por hacer, estaba seguro que le patearía el trasero y le intentaría regresar a la realidad, diciendo algo como “esto no es un videojuego Prompto”. Pero, en realidad no tenía muchas opciones por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho tiempo más, volvió a meterse dentro del agujero, deseando no volver a repetir la misma escena que en la estación de trenes de Insomnia.

Se arrastró por un tiempo largo, pero Prompto ya estaba preparado en ésta ocasión, continuando su arrastre por el estrecho túnel. Cuando pensó que estaba tomando un poco de más tiempo del que tomó la vez anterior, su cuerpo alcanzó el final del túnel, cayendo estrepitosamente, sin embargo, esta vez no se trataba de un piso frío, sino de pasto descuidado y salvaje.

Desconcertado, Prompto volteó alrededor de la zona, llegando a la conclusión de que estaba a mitad de la nada, lo más seguro fuera de la ciudad de Insomnia, pues ésta carecía completamente de zonas así de boscosas y, además de solo árboles, cerca de dónde se encontraba pero con la puesta de sol resultaba difícil de decir, veía una enorme sombra en la lejanía que daba la apariencia de un enorme edificio fortificado, haciendo pensar al fotógrafo que se encontraba en alguna base abandonada de Niflheim pero, ¿dónde?

La gran guerra (de la cual salió victorioso Lucis) dejó demasiadas fortalezas de la ya extinta Niflheim a lo largo de todo el territorio, por lo que sería un gran reto saber en qué parte de Lucis se encontraba.

Pensando que se ubicaría mucho mejor si se adentraba a la fortaleza abandonada, Prompto se levantó del pasto silvestre para encaminarse hacia la fortaleza, sacando su arma en caso de que alguna criatura salvaje decidiera atacar o alguno de los cadentes volvía a aparecer por la zona.

Llevaba poco de caminar cuando, en un sendero apenas distinguible, se topó con un automóvil elegante, no como los que usaban los funcionarios de Lucis, pero bien tratado y en perfecto estado.

Sin poder evitarlo, Prompto se acercó a curiosear, pudiendo abrir la puerta del conductor, en donde encontró una libreta de anotaciones (¿periodista tal vez?) donde tenía garabateado una nota rápida en ella.

_ "La fortaleza de Aracheole es un buen lugar para comenzar. O al menos es lo que dijo aquella vez ese extraño hombre de Insomnia. Espero conseguir algo grande, al menos para mi columna" _

Lentamente, Prompto regresó la libreta que tenía un par de garabatos que el fotógrafo dedujo que se era el nombre del dueño, el cual rezaba “Dino Ghiranze”

Prompto no estaba seguro qué era lo que deseaba encontrar el tal Dino, pero lo que sospechaba era que la persona que había asesinado a Cindy estaba detrás de este hombre, por lo que tenía que encontrarlo lo antes posibles y protegerlo de la amenaza de Ardyn.

Sabiendo exactamente dónde estaría, Prompto fue hacia la fortaleza abandonada, directamente a la puerta de salida de las armas y vehículos, encontrando a un hombre que inspeccionaba de cerca la puerta, como si pudiera decirle lo que pasaba.

Inseguro de si se trataba de Dino, fue hacia él y preguntó titubeantemente.

─ ¿Disculpe? ¿Es usted Dino Ghiranze? 

Para sorpresa de Prompto, el hombre no se inmutó ante la presencia del fotógrafo, haciendo pensar que tal vez no le había escuchado, por lo que estaba por repetir su pregunta cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta y respondió.

─ Así es. Aunque me sorprende que me conozcas. ¿Eres fan de mis columnas en el periódico o de mis deslumbrantes joyas?

Completamente perdido ante la extrañeza del periodista, Prompto reveló.

─ No, en realidad me encontré con su auto…sé que es de mala educación revisar las cosas de los demás…pero me encuentro perdido y deseaba…

Deteniendo toda su diatriba, Dino tranquilizó.

─ Está bien, entiendo. Por tu aspecto, no creo que seas de algún otro periódico que desea hacerse con la noticia primero.

Curioso por saber el motivo por el que se encontraba en tan extraño lugar, preguntó.

─ ¿Noticia?

Burlonamente, Dino explicó.

─ ¿Has estado debajo de una piedra en los últimos años? Bueno, eres joven, por lo que puede que los hechos no te suene, sin embargo, estoy seguro que escuchaste lo que pasó en Insomnia. 

Sabiendo a lo que se refería, Prompto respondió apesadumbrado.

─ Sí. El asesinato de Cindy Aurum.

Sonriendo calculadoramente, explicó.

─ Exactamente. Esa chica que fue asesinada en uno de los lugares más “seguros” de Lucis y, para mayor misterio, se parece demasiado a los asesinatos ocurridos hace veintisiete años. Es por eso que estoy en este lugar.

Viendo que Prompto no había entendido su punto, explicó.

─ Verás, cuando yo era un niño, vino un investigador de Insomnia y nos preguntó a todos en la ciudad si sabíamos dónde quedaba la fortaleza de Aracheole. Por supuesto no le dijimos de buenas a primeras, después de todo, ¿Quién nos aseguraba que el imperio no iría por nuestros traseros por revelar semejante información? Sin embargo, él intentó tranquilizarnos y aseguraba que deseaba resolver una serie de asesinatos ocurridos en todo Lucis, y esa fortaleza le daría una pista importante, así que quiero comprobar si eso es cierto, ya que con eso tendría información valiosa para mi columna.

Entendiendo el punto de Dino, Prompto decidió seguir de cerca al periodista pues, si encontraba algo acerca de ese caso, entonces era seguro que podría explicar lo que estaba pasando en su departamento y en general todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días.

Viendo hacia la puerta, preguntó.

─ ¿Cómo entraremos?

Sonriendo superiormente, anunció.

─ En realidad acabo de abrirla, mi joven amigo. Los años no han sido clemente con esta puerta en particular, aunque temo que en el edificio principal no tendremos la misma suerte. Debe de tener cerraduras más fuertes y complicadas que ésta.

Dando un pequeño empujón, la puerta abrió, permitiendo el paso a sus invitados inesperados. Sin siquiera molestarse en comprobar si el fotógrafo le seguía, Dino atravesó la  puerta y fue directamente al edificio principal, mientras que Prompto decidió ver alrededor del lugar, deseando conocer un poco más la fortaleza abandonada, después de todo, ¿cuántas veces en tu vida tenías oportunidades como éstas?

Olvidando por un momento lo que debía de hacer, Prompto vislumbró un pequeño almacén cercano a la puerta, por lo que dejando a su curiosidad guiar se metió dentro, encontrándose con un cadente nuevo.

Era parecido a las arañas, mucho más grande de las comunes pero un poco más pequeñas que los duendes que se encontró en el metro (por algo se les había denominado tarántulas). Ellas no eran peligrosas, per se, pero siempre iban acompañadas de Aracnolias, por lo que no deseando comprobar esa teoría cerró la puerta de un portazo y fue a buscar a Dino, rezando a los Astrales para que no hubiera encontrado en su camino con esas extrañas criaturas.

Sin embargo, su camino fue cortado por fantasmas iguales a las que encontró en la estación, dejando a Prompto con la única opción de regresar al almacén y vérselas con los cadentes, pero temía que eso fuera peor, así que hizo memoria de cómo había hecho en el metro para quitárselos de encima, notando que esta vez no tenía escaleras.

Sin muchas opciones, corrió hacia los fantasmas, siendo sorprendido cuando éstos retrocedieron atemorizados, desapareciendo en cuanto Prompto les tocó. Confundido, Prompto se vio a sí mismo, pensando que tal vez se había debido a algún artilugio de su ropa, observando que era la misma que llevaba desde el metro, por lo que volteó alrededor, preguntándose si había algo que les había hecho correr.

Sin notar nada fuera de lo normal y atribuyéndolo a buena suerte, decidió continuar para encontrarse con Dino, siendo bloqueada nuevamente por algo o, mejor dicho, alguien.

Era una niña rubia de apenas seis años, vestida con un vestido blanco completamente pulcro, con ojos azules tan llenos de tristeza y cansancio. Por un momento, a Prompto le recordó al oráculo Lunafreya, pero era imposible, pues era una mujer, no una niña. ¿Algún familiar cercano? Imposible, toda la familia Nox Fleuret estaba en Tenebrae.

Dejando a Dino en segundo plano, decidió guiar a la niña a salir de esa extraña pesadilla, por lo que amigablemente Prompto se presentó.

─ Hola. Mi nombre es Prompto y soy un Glaive…o algo así. ¿Estás perdida? ¿Quieres que busquemos juntos a tu madre?

La niña sólo le observó detenidamente, como si no acabara de convencerle lo que le ofrecía, mas sentía que estaba malinterpretando esa mirada. Lentamente se agachó a su altura y levantó su mano, intentando parecer lo más amigable posible, dando una invitación muda. 

La pequeña estaba por aceptarla, levantando su mano en respuesta, pero el momento se rompió al escucharse los pasos de Dino mientras comentaba.

─ Oye chico, ¿haz logrado encontrar algo que nos pueda ser útil para…? Espera un momento… ¿tú eres…?

Aterrada por el intruso (que aparentemente la conocía), olvidó por completo la mano amiga que le ofrecían y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, dejando a Prompto con una sensación de pánico en el estómago. 

No podía permitir que la niña anduviera sola por semejante escenario peligroso, por lo que ignorando completamente la presencia de Dino y el shock en el que se encontraba, fue detrás de la niña, esperando que sus pequeñas piernas no le permitieran llegar muy lejos.

Pero, en cuanto llegó a la entrada de la fortaleza, viendo directamente hacia la naturaleza, no encontró ni rastro de ella.

Como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He de confesar que me costó horrores elegir a un personaje para esta escena (ninguno me parecía el correcto), tanto así que tuve que meterme a la Wiki del juego y revisar de uno por uno todos los personajes, hasta que llegué a Dino. Si, ya ni me acordaba de él, pero después de leer su ficha, llegué a la conclusión de que sería el indicado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maldito internet, esta es la tercera vez que escribo esto y cuando estoy por subirlo, el maldito de va.  
> Advertencia:escena de muerte gráfica, si te incomoda, deja de leer desde éste símbolo "&" y retómalo hasta la separación de las escenas

Prompto vio hacia la oscuridad, planteándose firmemente si debía aventurarse para encontrar a la niña, pero sabía que terminaría perdiéndose, además de que no podía dejar solo a Dino en la fortaleza, ya que no sabía lo que podría encontrar ahí, sin mencionar de que tal vez estaba bastante cerca de tener sus respuestas.

Dando una pequeña súplica a los Astrales para que la niña se mantuviera a salvo, Prompto regresó sobre sus pasos, con la idea de volver hacia donde dejó al reportero, quien ahora que su mente estaba recopilando lo ocurrido, pareciera haber reconocido a la niña, por lo que con mayor curiosidad aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos, deseoso de escuchar lo que sabía.

Llegó al punto donde se encontró a la niña y dejó a Dino, pero no le encontró, haciendo pensar lo peor, yendo en aumento cuando escuchó los alaridos de los fantasmas detrás de él. Estaba por buscar una ruta de escape cuando una mano tiró de su brazo, moviéndolo hacia paradero desconocido.

Volteó para pelear contra quien estaba llevándolo, pero casi suspiro de alivio al reconocer a Dino, quien sostenía su mano fuertemente. El periodista sonrió de medio lado, mientras decía.

─ Me debes una grande después de esto chico. Por un momento pensé que habías sido capturado por esas cosas cuando fuiste tras de ella. Es una suerte que te encontrara a tiempo antes de que esas cosas pusieran una mano fantasmal. Aunque me pregunto, ¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿Experimentos abandonados de los Nif? ¿Un elemento sobrenatural?

Sin perder el ritmo detrás de Dino, Prompto respondió.

─ No lo sé. Me encontré con unos iguales en…por el camino.

Prompto estuvo a punto de revelar el primer encuentro con las cosas en la estación del metro de Lucis, pero recapacitó a tiempo, pues sabía cómo se escucharía eso de un completo desconocido (haciéndole parecer a él como el asesino), por lo que modificó convenientemente lo que iba a decir.

Si Dino lo notó no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, continuando su carrera por la enorme fortaleza, deteniéndose en la puerta principal, dejándoles agotados y sin aliento.

Una vez que sintieron que se habían recuperado completamente, Prompto vio hacia las enormes puertas de metal que, a diferencia de la entrada principal, estaban en buen estado (tal vez por el material de ésta), que parecía impenetrable y dando como única opción tener una tarjeta de acceso que se encontraba al costado de la puerta.

Prompto estaba por sugerir comenzar a buscar por los otros edificios, o al menos en los videojuegos funcionaba, cuando Dino hurgó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sacó una tarjeta con el escudo de armas de Niflheim en él, sonriendo victoriosamente por tenerlo.

Desconcertado, Prompto cuestionó.

─ Pensé que dijiste que sería todo un reto lograr entrar aquí.

Agitando presumidamente la tarjeta, reveló.

─ En realidad lo dije, sin embargo, en cuanto fuiste detrás de la cría la dejó caer en su carrera de huir de nosotros. Me pregunto cómo lo consiguió.

Recordando la duda que le había asaltado anteriormente, Prompto preguntó curioso.

─ Cuando la viste, parecías conocerla. ¿Sabes quién era?

Dino dio una larga mirada a Prompto, como si la pregunta fuera sobre un tema delicado. El fotógrafo estaba por retractarse por lo que había dicho cuando el periodista respondió.

─ Eso…es una plática que tendremos que tener con un buen licor en un bar, con todas mis notas en mano para explicar lo imposible que puede ser. Aunque con todo lo que ha estado pasando aquí…mmmm…mejor olvídalo y sigamos adelante. 

Prompto estaba por insistir en el asunto cuando Dino le lanzó una mirada calculadora, para después proponer.

─ Ya sé. Si encontramos algo que pueda ser de utilidad en mi columna, puede que te invite ese trago en el puerto de Galdin y te diga todo lo que sé. Siempre y cuando obtenga lo que quiero, ¿trato?

Sin mucho que perder (más que su vida en ese extraño lugar) Prompto asintió, provocando de Dino volviera a su clásica sonrisa superior, para después pasar la tarjeta sobre el detector, haciendo que las puertas se abrieran lentamente a su disposición.

Una vez que estuvieron completamente abierto, Dino comentó.

─ Es bueno ver que el lugar todavía cuenta con electricidad. Adelante chico, busquemos algo que nos pueda explicar lo que está pasando en este loco mundo.

Notando las intenciones de Dino de separarse, Prompto exclamó.

─ ¡Espera! Es peligroso que vayamos cada uno por nuestro lado. ¿Qué pasa si nos encontramos nuevamente con esas cosas o algo peor?

Dino le vio pensativamente, para después voltear alrededor y tomar un tubo oxidado del suelo. Una vez que dio varios golpes al aire, respondió.

─ Creo que con eso será más que suficiente para que pueda defenderme por mi cuenta. Tú, por tu parte, tienes un arma contigo, así que supongo que con eso estaremos cubiertos. No me mires así, escuché lo que le dijiste a la niña chico Glaive, así que supuse que tendrías un arma contigo, como buen soldado de Lucis. Ahora no perdamos más tiempo y encontremos esa información.

Prompto estaba por objetar, mas Dino salió corriendo hacia la derecha del enorme pasillo y perdiéndose en la oscuridad del lugar, dejando al fotógrafo sin muchas opciones. Fue hacia la izquierda, donde se topó con muchos pasillos bloqueados, cuartos completamente destrozados (con un par de tarántulas dentro) y zonas completamente intransitables, cuando pensó que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, encontró un escritorio destrozado, que contenía varias hojas en sus cajones descubiertos.

Curioso, Prompto fue hacia él, pensando que tal vez se tratara de documentos importantes, pero, para su decepción, sólo eran informes escuetos de las tropas que enviaban a Lucis, provisiones y lugares dónde poner sus fortalezas desplegables.

Estaba por dejar todo donde estaba cuando una hoja traviesa cayó al suelo, llamando inmediatamente la atención de Prompto, pues parecía amarillenta y gastada, haciendo que la tomara delicadamente y leyera detenidamente lo que ahí ponía:

_LA SEGUNDA SEÑAL_

_Ofrece la sangre de los Diez Pecadores y libérate de las_

_ataduras de la carne, y obtén el Poder del Cielo._

_Roba la Esperanza para engendrar la Oscuridad y las_

_Tinieblas. Rodéate de Desesperación para el Dador de_

_Sabiduría._

_LA TERCERA SEÑAL_

_Regresa al Origen y aniquila a la Tentación del pecado._

_Bajo el ojo Vigilante del aliado, vaga por el Caos informe,_

_Solo entonces se alinearán las cuatro expiaciones._

Prompto sintió inexplicablemente un frío recorrer su espalda, como si hubiera encontrado algo completamente prohibido, al mismo tiempo que sentía que intentaba decirle algo, pero no lograba comprender lo que intentaba transmitir, por lo que dejó la hoja donde la había encontrado.

Su tren de pensamientos fue cortado por un extraño olor que impregnó el ambiente; olía a madera quemada, con un elemento que no lograba identificar. Temiendo que Dino tocara algo y causara un accidente dentro de las instalaciones siguió el olor, encontrando el origen en la habitación que rezaba: “Solo personal autorizado”.

"&" Justo cuando abrió la puerta, pudo ver con horror de qué era lo que se quemaba: Dino se encontraba a mitad de la habitación completamente en llamas, gritando desesperadamente e intentando apagar el fuego infructuosamente. Prompto intentó acercarse para ayudarle, pero con los intentos desesperados del reportero para apagarse ocasionaron que el fuego se iniciara en el cuarto, extendiéndose rápidamente por la habitación.

Al notar la presencia de Prompto, volteó hacia la puerta, mostrando los números “17121” en su pecho y gritó dolorosamente.

─ ¡¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ!!! ¡¡¡EL MALDITO ESTÁ AQUÍ!!! ¡¡¡HUYE!!! ¡¡¡QUE NO TE ENCUENTRE!!! ¡¡¡HA VUELTO…!!!

Después de vociferar su advertencia, su cuerpo se desplomó rígidamente en el suelo, dejando a Prompto con el horror de lo ocurrido y el enorme problema del fuego que continuaba consumiendo todo a su paso, incluyendo el oxígeno, tanto así que el fotógrafo sintió su conciencia desvanecerse, sin ser de demasiada ayuda la impresión que causó la muerte de Dino.

Lo último que vio fue el cuerpo siendo consumido hasta ser irreconocible, tan solo preservando los malditos números.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Prompto despertó dando un profundo suspiro de aire limpio y tosiendo como loco sobre su cama del departamento, encontrándose completamente a salvo dentro. O al menos lo suficientemente seguro según su situación.

Sin embargo, la imagen de Dino morir por el fuego, el olor que desprendía y los gritos de agonía, teniendo como único en mente la seguridad de Prompto…

Sintiendo todavía el olor de carne quemada vomitó en el piso, al lado de su cama, dejándolo sin energías para levantarse y mucho menos limpiar todo su desorden, aunque tal vez debería considerar un baño, dadas la situación.

Su televisor cobró vida súbitamente desde su sala, estando a un volumen lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera escucharlo hasta su habitación, siendo que transmitía en el canal de noticias, en donde la presentadora dio una terrible noticia que Prompto ya conocía muy bien.

─ _Hace algunas horas, se registró un fuerte incendio en la fortaleza de Aracheole, dejando el lugar completamente irrecuperable. Las autoridades locales han encontrado el origen del siniestro, el cual determinaron que fue ocasionado, junto con la única víctima de tan terrible evento. Se trata del periodista Dino Ghiranze, un periodista de la zona local quien intentaba conseguir información sobre un trabajo asignado. El occiso fue llevado para realizar una autopsia, pues en su cuerpo se encontró marcado con los números “17121”. Se sospecha de un asesinato, el cual podría ser del mismo perpetrador que el de Cindy Aurum, ocurrido hace pocos días. Intentamos tener una entrevista con el mariscal Cor Leonis sobre el asunto, el cual fue negado a favor de una rueda de prensa. Transmitiremos en vivo, por lo que se les sugiere no cambiar de canal…_

Tan rápido como la televisión había vuelto a la vida murió, dejando a Prompto con una sensación peor en el pecho, pero lo suficientemente recuperado para limpiar el desorden que había hecho.

Cuando todo quedó completamente limpio, escuchó un tintineo de llaves y a alguien intentando abrir su puerta. Curioso, Prompto vio por la mirilla de su puerta, viendo que se trataba del casero, quien infructuosamente intentaba abrir su puerta con sus llaves de repuesto.

Aunque sabía que era inútil, Prompto tocó la puerta, gritando por ayuda, intentando que notaran que estaba encerrado, sin embargo, nada de eso perturbó al casero, quien seguía intentando abrir la puerta de su departamento.

En cuanto Prompto se dio por vencido, el hombre de edad avanzada también lo hizo, murmurando derrotado.

─ Sciencia tenía razón. La puerta del chico está completamente trabada. Se necesita de un cerrajero. Lamentablemente tendremos que esperar a que Argentum vuelva para que nos dé su permiso para romper su cerradura.

Prompto sintió la angustia crecer dentro de su pecho al escuchar las palabras de su casero, pues no intentaría nada más hasta que supuestamente volviera de sus vacaciones, por lo que continuaría encerrado en su departamento, viendo morir a todas esas personas inocentes.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, sintiéndose derrotado por las circunstancias, por su debilidad, pero por sobre todo, furioso por ese maldito de Ardyn Izurnia. Justo cuando estaba por caer en otro cuadro de desesperación, que consistía en llorar y lanzar objetos, se encontró con una nueva hoja en el piso cerca de su puerta, con posible nueva información para esta locura (que irónico era).

Sin nada que perder, tomó la hoja roja y comenzar a leer.

_xx/xx/xxxx_

_Estoy seguro de que los asesinatos tienen algo que ver con el Imperio, desesperado por debilitar a Lucis en esta guerra, ya que algo me dice que el asesino es un extranjero._

_Puedo sonar presuntuoso, o tal vez sesgado por la guerra, pero estamos en un punto muerto contra Niflheim y ellos no han hecho nada para remediarlo, al menos en el exterior._

_Temo lo que hayan llegado a hacer._

_Mañana partiré fuera de Insomnia y me infiltrare fortaleza por fortaleza para encontrar algo sobre ese Ardyn Izurnia._

_Espero tener suerte._

Prompto dejó la nota junto con la otra, pensando en las palabras de su misterioso amigo, completamente perdido de cuál sería el objetivo, ya que el Imperio había caído hace años, declarando a Lucis ganador, por lo que los asesinatos no deberían de haber continuado.

Pensar en este momento era tan difícil, sobre todo cuando no tenía respuestas a todas las preguntas que tenía.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompto observaba fuera de su ventana, sintiéndose un poco mejor de su pequeña debacle emocional y el trauma de ver a las personas morir. Se preguntó por un momento si esa sensación que tenían los Glaives durante la guerra y cómo pudieron acostumbrarse. A su parecer, debía de ser aterrador no sentir nada al ver morir a las personas a su alrededor.

Pero se estaba desviando del verdadero problema que ahora enfrentaba. Sabía que tendría que volver a entrar por aquél extraño agujero y enfrentarse a lo que sea que ese Ardyn le tuviera preparado. Mas no deseaba volver a repetir la misma escena que las veces anteriores, para después despertar como si nada en su cama y escuchar lo que había sucedido y cómo tomaron la noticia.

Ya podía imaginarse la enorme carga de trabajo que estaba teniendo el Mariscal y todos en Ciudadela en general. De seguro, el rey Regis había desplegado a los Glaives por todo Lucis, con la esperanza de detener los asesinatos, Monica intentaría controlar los medios de comunicación, intentando mantener a la población en calma.

A su amigo siendo fastidiado por el atosigamiento de Gladio e Ignis, a quienes se les había asignado la misión de proteger a Noct, o al menos es lo que suponía por los nuevos hábitos del consejero, que llamaba antes de irse y al llegar a su departamento, además de hacer una maleta con ropa, tal vez para pasar la noche con el príncipe.

Con eso en mente, se levantó de su asiento en la ventana y fue hacia el baño, viendo que el agujero continuaba en la pared, con una nueva determinación dentro de él. Debía detener esta locura, para que sus amigos volvieran a sus vidas normales, esa por la que luchó el rey durante años solo para que un psicópata decidiera divertirse.

Solo dudó un momento, temiendo lo que pudiera ver, sin embargo, lo mandó lejos, determinado a acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Dando una inspiración profunda, volvió a meterse dentro del agujero y se arrastró dentro de él tan familiarmente a un destino completamente desconocido.

Se arrastró por una larga temporada, haciendo pensar a Prompto que esta vez iban a un lugar un poco más lejos de la última vez, persistiendo en su camino y orando a que llegaría pronto.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, la luz se acercó, acompañado de un aire completamente frío, provocando que la curiosidad de Prompto aumentara, pues pareciera que esta vez iría a un lugar de baja temperatura.

Cuando alcanzó la salida, vio con cierto arrepentimiento de no traer consigo algo más abrigador que su chaleco, pues había caído directamente en el suelo cubierto de nieve.

Rápidamente se levantó e intentó sacudirse la mayor cantidad de ésta fuera de su ropa, intentando mantenerse seco, mas un aire helado le hizo darse cuenta de que eso sería realmente difícil. Con pocas opciones comenzó a ver alrededor de la zona, deseando encontrar algún lugar para guarecerse.

Para su fortuna, a unos cuantos kilómetros, pudo distinguir otra base abandonada de Niflheim por lo que, sin perder el tiempo, comenzó su camino hacia el edificio, el cual lucía mucho más tenebroso que el anterior, por algún motivo extraño.

Caminó por la nieve, moviendo sus brazos de arriba a abajo, en un intento inútil de mantener el calor en sus extremidades. Cuando sus manos comenzaron a hormiguear y sus piernas parecieran no sostenerlo más, llegó hasta la fortificación, viendo con cierto alivio que las puertas estaban completamente vencidas, permitiendo el paso dentro del edificio.

Una vez dentro, sintió que el calor volvía a su cuerpo, permitiendo que todo volviera a funcionar con normalidad y mover correctamente sus manos, sin sentir la torpeza creada por el frío.

Estaba tan distraído por la agradable sensación cálida que por poco pierde el sonido proveniente de los pasillos oscuros. Sin tener ni idea de quién podría estar en ese lugar (además de un reportero en busca de información o un saqueador), pensó que se trataría de los mismos cadentes que le habían estado siguiendo a lo largo de esa extraña travesía.

Sacando su arma de sus pantalones, caminó lentamente por la zona, deseando internamente no encontrarse con nada sobrenatural. ¿Era mucho pedir que por primera vez en todo esto pudiera tratarse de algún lindo chocobo, que pudiera hacerle un poco de buena compañía?

Caminó por los pasillos, notando la extraña estructura de éstos pues, a diferencia de la otra fortaleza, éste no tenía nada que pudiera ser utilizado para defensa, más bien había laboratorios en pésimo estado y computadoras por doquier, sin mencionar los extraños aparatos que había en ciertas áreas, completamente desconociendo su funcionamiento, pero se veían como algo realmente caro que no te permitirían tocar a menos que tuvieras tres doctorados.

¿Tal vez se encontraba ante un centro de investigación?

Cuando formulaba esa pregunta en su mente, pudo oír una voz en la lejanía, preguntando.

─ ¿Quién está ahí? Esto es propiedad histórica, así que salga de este lugar inmediatamente.

Prompto se vio tentado a hacer lo que le pedían, pero en ese momento escuchó a un grupo de duendes chillar en la misma habitación de ubicación probada el hombre, haciendo que el fotógrafo hiciera una decisión rápida.

Cargó su pistola y corrió hacia la habitación, encontrando a un hombre mayor en ella, siendo atacado por los diablillos. Sin dudar, Prompto apuntó y disparó causando que el pequeño grupo cayera inmediatamente muerto, además de que el hombre notara a su salvador.

Sin embargo, en su rostro no había una pizca de agradecimiento, sino todo lo contrario: parecía molesto e irritado por la intervención del fotógrafo.

Antes de que Prompto podría preguntar, el hombre inmediatamente atacó.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces en este lugar? ¿No sabes que es propiedad privada?

Viendo su oportunidad de presentarse, Prompto defendió.

Siento Lo siento, no lo sabía. Por cierto, mi nombre es Prompto, un Glaive de Lucis y él vino para ...

El hombre le permitió una mirada llena de asco, como si hubiera hecho algo realmente desagradable en su presencia, confirmó con una simple palabra.

─ Un Luciense. ¿Qué rayos hace aquí la presencia de Lucis en el lugar? ¿Eh? ¿Mofarse de tu estúpida victoria, conseguida por la propia estupidez de nuestro emperador? ¿Intentar recrear el ejército de Niflheim? Nunca los creí incapaces de intentar invadir otros territorios.

Completamente perdido por las acusaciones del hombre, intentó defenderse.

─ No tengo planeado nada de eso. Es más, ni siquiera sé dónde estoy parado. En realidad, el motivo por el que estoy aquí es ... circunstancial y no por voluntad propia.

El hombre le dio una larga mirada, como si intentara evaluar las palabras del joven frente a él, cerrando los ojos en el último momento, susurrando algo a la sala que Prompto no llegó a entender.

Pensando que había sido dirigido a él, Prompto considerado.

Siento Lo siento, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

Fijado nuevamente su vista en el Luciense, recientemente.

Encuentras Te encuentras en la antigua planta de producción magitek, antes de que el Imperio cayera. Aquí se llevaron a cabo varios experimentos, además, por supuesto, de producir toda la armada de Niflheim. En realidad, yo era uno de sus generales; mi nombre es Caligo Ulldor, antiguo general de Niflheim.

Sorprendido por esa información, Prompto quedó mudo de la impresión, no sabiendo que tenían que hacer en esos casos. Ese hombre era buscado por las autoridades de Lucis desde el término la guerra, para que responda a todos los crímenes de guerra imputados a él.

Sabía que su código de Glaive le exigía que capturara para recibir un juicio o, en su defecto, asesinar si intenta asesinar. Pero Caligo no parecía peligroso, al menos no le estaba amenazando con algo.

Sin entender toda la información que le dio Caligo (pues sabiendo que él era Glaive prácticamente estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos que le disparara en la cara), sin poder evitar que su voz revelara incredulidad o duda.

─ ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Sabes que estás siendo buscado por las autoridades de Lucis para que responde a los crímenes de guerra y que yo debo de acatar las órdenes?

Burlándose del joven, Caligo respondió tranquilamente.

Por Es por eso que Lucis tardó demasiado tiempo en ganar contra Niflheim. Honor, esa es su perdición, su punto débil al momento de pelear. Sin embargo, tienes un punto por sospechar. ¿Por qué tirar tantos años de perfecto anonimato ante un Glaive ansioso por cumplir la palabra de su rey? Muy sencillo: tengo una misión en este lugar, al igual que tú, aunque para tu mala fortuna es completamente ajeno a las órdenes de la realeza.

Asustado por las implicaciones de eso, dudas.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

Viendo seriamente a Prompto, respondiendo enigmáticamente.

Atrapa Estamos atrapados en el mundo de un viejo amigo, y no saldremos hasta que lo cumplamos, al menos mi parte. Tú solo debes limitarrte a ver completar su obra. Aunque él confesar que no me agrada nada lo que implica, pero es la única forma de obtener mi venganza contra Lucis.

Pensando que podría sacar un poco de más información de ese antiguo general, cuestionó.

─ ¿Él es Ardyn Izurnia? ¿De qué se trata esa venganza? ¿Por qué está asesinando a todas esas personas?

Negando lentamente con la cabeza, respondió bruscamente.

─ Todavía no es el momento de que sepas eso, joven Glaive. Lo aprenderás con el tiempo.

Sabiendo que no sacaría nada referente a Ardyn o los asesinatos, indagó un poco más sobre sus propios motivos.

─ Si no estás convencido de lo que está por hacer, ¿por qué le apoyas?

Ofendido por la pregunta, respondió furioso.

─ ¡¿Por qué crees ?! Los Lucienses me robaron todo: mi carrera militar, mi nación, mi libertad. ¡¿Te parece poco ?! Sería capaz de vender mi alma al mismo Ifrit si eso implica que  Lucis caerá en la misma desesperación y oscuridad en la que yo estuve, porque no importa todo lo que me arrebataron, yo seguiré siendo el mismo general que velara por los intereses de su nación , vigilando que los aviones del emperador se cumplan al pie de la letra, sin importar si esto me cuesta la vida. Ahora, es momento de jugar mi papel.

Se dio media media vuelta y salió de la habitación, murmurando unas últimas palabras a Prompto que le desconcertaron enormemente.

Espero Y espero que tú hagas lo propio con el tuyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si se lo preguntan, no va a pasar nada del DLC Episode Prompto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llego un poco temprano en la semana, pero puede que tengan que esperar hasta el viernes para una nueva (todo depende del tiempo que tenga)  
> Si hay algo que no concuerda con esta zona, no lo tomen mucho en cuenta, pues no recuerdo muy bien como era. Una disculpa de antemano.

Prompto vio a Caligo irse, intentando dar sentido a lo que le había dicho hace unos momentos, llegando a la conclusión de que el antiguo general conocía a Ardyn, además de que en esa época estaba asociado con el Imperio, pero algo debió salir muy mal de esa asociación, pues Niflheim perdió y la paz reinó en Lucis.

Debían de tener un plan, algo que sabrían les ayudaría a ganar y que vendría de ese extraño hombre, pero, ¿qué era? Y lo más importante, ¿qué tenía que ver con todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora?

Tal vez, lograba convencer a Caligo que dijera la verdad, podría prepararse mejor, sin embargo, eso sería altamente improbable; se encontraba en una antigua base del Imperio, por lo que en alguna parte podría encontrar la respuesta a sus incógnitas y dejar que Caligo se pudriera en el infierno, aunque podría intentar…

Prompto sacudió violentamente su cabeza, espantando la idea de entregar a Caligo a la corona, pues hasta el momento no había encontrado la manera de salir de su departamento, mucho menos transportar a las personas fuera de las zonas de peligro. De momento tendría que conformarse con encontrar algo de información.

Decidido, Prompto evaluó toda la sala, encontrando varias computadoras, las cuales podrían darle algún tipo de información, por lo que, sin perder el tiempo, intentó buscar la manera de que volvieran a la vida y le revelaran sus secretos. 

Lamentablemente, las computadoras estaban en un estado deteriorado, por lo que si lograba encender alguna sería un mero milagro. Pensando que no tenía nada que perder, buscó alguna fuente de electricidad que pudiera alimentar a las máquinas, encontrando una línea de cables que le dirigían a lo que el fotógrafo pensó que sería la fuente de electricidad del lugar.

Después de un corto paseo, encontró lo que estaba buscando en una sala enorme con un letrero que rezaba “Peligro: Alto Voltaje” y completamente a oscuras. En vano, buscó alrededor una linterna que pudiera ayudarle a ver en el oscuro cuarto, siendo inútil, por lo que se armó de valor y entró.

Vagó a ciegas por la sala por un tiempo, completamente perdido de lo que debía de hacer a continuación. Súbitamente, la sala adquirió luz propia, con una tonalidad verde sobria, dejando a Prompto ver hacia dónde se dirigía y, para su mala fortuna, a quién se dirigía.

Era un cadente con fuego fatuo a su alrededor, que tenía un aspecto parecido al de la muerte, (por algo había recibido el apodo de Caronte), quien esperaba pacientemente a que su víctima se acercara a ella. 

En un primer momento, Prompto apuntó su arma hacia la criatura, para después pensarlo con más cuidado: si mataba al cadente, se exponía a que le atacaran en la oscuridad, pues donde había un cadente seguramente había más esperando su oportunidad, por lo que bajó el arma y corrió hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba Caronte, pues no lograba recordar por dónde había venido.

El lugar era un enorme laberinto de cables y aparatos, sin mencionar los lugares desplomados de las paredes y techo cortando su paso, resultando ser un reto saber hacia dónde debía de correr.

Caronte le seguía de cerca, deseando divertirse un poco más con su presa, al menos hasta que se cansara y decidiera comerse su cena. Justo cuando Prompto pensó que estaba acorralado, pudo encontrar una puerta que le sacaría.

Orando a los Astrales de que la puerta estuviera abierta, Prompto fue hacia ella y con una embestida derribó la puerta, volviendo a una zona lo suficientemente iluminada para hacer dudar al cadente. Tomando un respiro, el fotógrafo se recargó en sus rodillas, mientras daba varias respiraciones profundas.

Al sentirse mejor, volvió a su posición original, revisando el nuevo lugar en el que se encontraba, notando que todos eran pasillos que, a simple vista, parecían interminables, por lo que tendría que decir qué camino tomar.

En cuanto posó su mirada en el pasillo que tenía en frente, pudo ver con asombro que al final de éste, se encontraba la misma niña que había encontrado en Aracheole. No deseando que volviera a desaparecer en el lugar, corrió hacia ella, temiendo que ella también estuviera atrapada en esa pesadilla.

Pensó que la niña intentaría escapar, pero, para su alivio, la niña se quedó quieta, esperando a que Prompto llegara a ella. Cuando quedaron de frente, el fotógrafo se detuvo, no muy seguro de lo que debía de hacer a continuación.

Finalmente, se armó de valor y decidió hablar con ella.

─ Nos encontramos nuevamente pequeña dama. Dime, ¿tú también te encuentras atrapada en este lugar?

La niña le vio fijamente, para después asentir solemnemente, como si hubiera esperado todo este tiempo para que Prompto le hiciera esa pregunta. Un poco más animado por la aparente cooperación de la niña, continuó.

─ Ya veo. Entonces, tú también estás huyendo de todos esos monstruos y has visto…espero que no. Si lo deseas, puedo buscar una manera de que podamos salir de aquí juntos…

La niña vio tristemente a Prompto, para inmediatamente negar. Sorprendido por la respuesta de la niña, preguntó desconcertado.

─ ¿Por qué no? ¿Hay algo que te impide seguirme?

Prompto no esperó a que la niña respondiera, sin embargo, la niña habló secamente.

─ Para mí ya es muy tarde. Solo hay una manera de que salga.

Sin comprender del todo lo que estaba diciendo, intentó comprender.

─ ¿Por qué ya es tarde para ti? ¿Qué es lo que te impide seguirme?

La niña contempló a Prompto para después ver a su alrededor y finalmente decir.

─ Que mi misión esté completa, pues ni en la muerte podré dejar mi trabajo.

Llegando a la conclusión de que la niña frente a él era especial (al igual que Luna o Noct) preguntó temeroso.

─ ¿Y cuál es tú misión?

Completamente seria, la niña respondió.

─ Acabar con la oscuridad.

Cuando Prompto estaba por preguntar lo que quería decir se escuchó a lo lejos un grito desgarrador, causando en Prompto una muy mala impresión. Estaba por retomar su conversación, pero la niña ya no estaba, dejando al fotógrafo con una sola cosa por hacer y que en verdad no quería realizar, pues eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Sabiendo lo que encontraría, avanzó por los pasillos, intentando determinar por dónde provino el grito, hallando una puerta de metal que era movida por el frío viento, dando paso a la nieve dentro del recinto.

Lentamente tomó la puerta y abrió lo suficiente para permitirle el paso, encontrando lo que había temido desde un principio: Caligo estaba tirado en el exterior, con la piel igual de pálida que la nieve que le rodeaba, a excepción de algunas manchas de sangre en ella, pues sobre su estómago se encontraban los números “18121”.

Se acercó al cuerpo caído, intentando encontrar algún pulso o respiración, sin tener éxito. A simple vista, pareciera que había muerto de hipotermia.

Vaya manera de acabar la vida de un antiguo general del Imperio.

\---------------------------------------------------

Prompto se despertó nuevamente en su cama, con un poco de frío, pero sin tener esa sensación que le acompañaba cada vez que veía morir a alguien. Al menos Ardyn le había ahorrado los detalles gráficos en ésta ocasión.

Estaba por volver a echarse una siesta, pero escuchó unas voces muy conocidos en la puerta de su departamento, por lo que ganando su curiosidad fue hacia la entrada, donde pudo escuchar a un muy frustrado Ignis reclamar.

─ ¡¿Esperar hasta que regrese?! ¡Eso es demasiado tiempo!

Deseando saber con quién estaba hablando, se asomó por la mirilla, encontrando a Ignis con su ropa de civil (algo realmente extraño en él), enfrentándose al casero, quien lucía completamente tranquilo a pesar de la irritabilidad que el consejero desprendía.

Sin inmutarse ni un poco, el casero explicó.

─ Lo lamento Sciencia, pero así son las reglas. Si abriéramos la puerta sin el chico presente, cometeríamos allanamiento de morada. Tendrás de esperar hasta que tu amigo regreso.

Ignis hizo el ademán de gritar, pero al final se contuvo y solo se limitó a suspirar y negar con la cabeza, encaminándose hacia su departamento, cuando el casero preguntó curioso.

─ Por cierto Sciencia, ¿Por qué deseas entrar tan desesperadamente al departamento del chico? Ya sé que el niño te dejó encargado de todo, pero sé que, si le explicas la situación, dudo que se moleste contigo.

Ignis vio hacia el tendero, desviándose a la puerta, dando una sensación de estar viendo a los ojos a Prompto, para volver la vista al hombre y confesar.

─ Desde que Prompto se fue de vacaciones, he tenido un muy mal presentimiento en mi pecho. Como si algo estuviera pasando justo frente de mí, sin mencionar que he escuchado sonidos extraños provenir de ese departamento. Y justo cuando pienso que todo puede estar en mi cabeza, comienzas esos extraños asesinatos…tal vez, si pudiera comprobar por mí mismo que todo está en orden, pueda quitarme esa idea de la cabeza.

Sonriendo amablemente, el casero tranquilizó.

─ Creo que te entiendo hijo. Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Si te hace sentir mejor, esta no es la primera vez que pasa esto. En realidad, pasó algo similar hace ya algunos años, cuando fue rentado por un consejero real, igual que tú. Sin embargo, cuando pudimos arreglar el problema, nos dimos cuenta de que el inquilino se había ido y tiempo después supimos que había huido de la ciudad, incluso pensamos que hizo algo a la puerta para que no nos diéramos cuenta. Desde entonces ha fallado varias veces y por ello casi nunca lo rentaba, temiendo que alguien pudiera quedar atrapado ahí.

Viendo hacia su reloj, finalizó.

─ Ahora tengo que irme. Tengo que arreglar un cableado en los departamentos del siguiente piso. Que tengas un buen día. Y duerme un poco. Parece que colapsarás en cualquier momento.

El casero salió de la vista de Prompto, dejando solo a Ignis en el pasillo, quien le dio una larga mirada a la puerta de Prompto para finalmente comentar.

─ No puedo dejar las cosas así. Necesito entrar.

Finalmente fue hacia su departamento, dejando a Prompto solo nuevamente en el silencio. El fotógrafo se despegó de la puerta, sintiendo un poco de remordimiento, pues al parecer no todos sus gritos de auxilio habían pasado desapercibidos para todos.

Causando semejante angustia en Ignis.

Pero solo podía indicar que el consejero no se daría por vencido e intentaría abrir la puerta a toda costa. Lo que podría significar que su encierro podría terminar finalmente, y cuando eso sucediera, podría decirle a Noct todo lo que estaba pasando, para encontrar una manera de atrapar al asesino.

Sintiendo que había pisado algo, vio hacia abajo, encontrando un nuevo pasaje de quien quiera que estuviera intentando atrapar a Ardyn, por lo que lentamente leyó lo que decía.

_xx/xx/xxxx_

_Finalmente, después de no tener muchos avances sobre el caso, decidí vivir en Insomnia, con la esperanza de que dentro de la ciudad pueda escuchar los rumores que nunca llegan a oídos de los Glaives, por lo que renté un departamento barato, con eso debería bastar._

_Con respecto a los asesinatos no ha ocurrido ninguno más, dándome algo de tiempo para poder reunir información, el cual he logrado un gran avance. He descubierto el significado de los números._

_Al parecer, “01121” es en realidad “01/21” o en otras palabras 1 de 21, así que ¿Ardyn Izurnia tiene contemplado asesinar 21 personas?_

_Lo que me lleva a dos preguntas, ¿cuál es el motivo de los asesinatos? Y ¿por qué no ha vuelto a matar desde entonces?_

_Si pudiéramos tener algo antes de que comience nuevamente, sabríamos a quién va a asesinar, pero no tiene un tipo fijo, alguna edad en concreto ni un género que prefiera._

_A este paso, no lograré detener a ese monstruo antes de que reinicie sus asesinatos. Necesito respuestas_

Prompto guardó la nota, pensando en lo que había leído, encontrando sentido a los números que veía en todos los que morían frente a él. Por lo visto, el pobre hombre no logró detener a tiempo a Ardyn, pues Cindy había sido la víctima número dieciséis, por lo que habían muerto otras cinco personas antes de ella.

Pero lo que le resultaba muy misterioso era lo que había sido de ese hombre. Si había vivido en el mismo departamento que él (que por la descripción era muy probable) entonces debería ser el hombre que el casero hablaba hace algunos momentos.

¿Habría sido despedido luego de no lograr descifrar algo? ¿Perdió la vida yendo tras el asesino? Demasiadas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, tan solo quedaba volver a meterse dentro del agujero y esperar a encontrar algo que pudiera aclarar todo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, al parecer, pude traerles antes la actualización

Prompto ingenuamente pensaba que dentro de su departamento (a pesar de estar encerrado y no poder pedir ayuda) era relativamente seguro, pues nadie había entrado para intentar asesinarle, ni siquiera había pasado algo extraordinario. 

Hasta ahora.

El fotógrafo había entrado al baño para irse nuevamente, sin embargo, el piso de la regadera estaba completamente llena de sangre, como si alguien degollara algún animal (o al menos Prompto se decía eso para tranquilizar sus nervios).

Intentó encender la regadera para limpiar el desorden, pero temblaba tanto que le fue imposible hacer que sus dedos cooperaran. Dio varias respiraciones profundas, intentando apagar el ataque de ansiedad que lentamente estaba construyéndose dentro de él, intentando ser razonable a todo esto.

Obviamente, Ardyn deseaba acabar con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, tal vez para acobardarlo y evitar que entrara. Lo cual era realmente estúpido, porque había visto a un hombre morir quemado vivo, así que dudaba que cualquier otra cosa le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Aunque también podía ser una advertencia. Sacudiendo su cabeza súbitamente, abrió el agua, limpiando todo el desastre, para inmediatamente meterse dentro del agujero y arrastrarse a donde sea que Ardyn deseara enviarle.

A diferencia de las veces anteriores, el viaje no fue tan largo, pues solo tardó alrededor de diez minutos cuando la luz al final del túnel se amplió y su cuerpo cayó hacia un piso firme y lustroso.

Desorientado, se levantó del suelo y vio alrededor del lugar, encontrándose con varias tiendas con diversos productos, además de restaurantes de comida rápida. Finalmente, después de procesar lo que le rodeaba, pudo reconocer inmediatamente el lugar donde estaba al ver el arcade donde Noct y él jugaban después de la escuela.

Estaba en el centro comercial que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa tanto así que desde la ventana del departamento, podía ver el edificio. Curioso por encontrarlo completamente solo (al igual que en la estación de trenes), caminó por los desiertos pasillos, sabiendo que encontraría a alguien atrapado en ese lugar, ya que siempre le enviaban a alguien y pudiera encontrar a la próxima desafortunada víctima.

Estaba en el centro del establecimiento cuando se escuchó desde arriba vidrios rompiéndose, para inmediatamente ver caer a alguien, maldiciendo y levantándose dolorosamente del suelo.

Temiendo que el hombre estuviera herido por la caída, Prompto se acercó a auxiliarlo, reconociendo al hombre de inmediato. Sin poder callar sus palabras, el fotógrafo preguntó.

─ ¿Capitán Drautos?

Reconociendo la voz de su joven Glaive, Titus levantó la vista del suelo, viendo asombrado a Prompto.

─ ¿Argentum? ¿Qué haces en éste lugar? Pensé que habías pedido permiso al mariscal para tomar un mes de vacaciones e irte a Altissia. 

Prompto se movió nerviosamente en su lugar, intentando pensar en una manera de explicar todo lo que había pasado sin sonar como un loco fugado de un manicomio, pero sabía que no había otra manera de hacerlo, por lo que respondió honestamente.

─ Lo intenté señor, sin embargo, quedé atrapado dentro de mi propio departamento y nadie me escuchaba, hasta que un misterioso agujero en mi baño se abrió y me permitió salir de ahí. Sin embargo, he estado viendo…varios asesinatos…en realidad…los que han estado ocurriendo en los últimos días.

Drautos vio al joven Glaive seriamente, como si no fuera una enorme sorpresa eso, murmurando unas palabras que Prompto solo pudo captar algo como “el imperio continuó activo”, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Drautos tranquilizó.

─ No se preocupe Argentum, le entiendo. Han estado pasando demasiadas cosas extrañas, por lo que el mariscal me pidió que me uniera a las patrullas, para asegurarnos de que todo estaba bajo control. Pero, al llegar aquí, la situación se tornó extraña y ahora me he encontrado con un errante, lo cual debe ser imposible.

Recordando la imagen del errante, Prompto volteó por donde había caído el capitán Drautos, esperando a que la cosa no le estuviera esperando. Fue sacado de su nube de terror por Drautos, quien planeó.

─ Debemos salir de aquí, de alguna manera. Las salidas principales quedan completamente descartadas; he intentado abrirlas en cuanto llegué aquí, mas ninguna se mueve. 

Como es imposible hacerlo de esa manera, tendremos que buscar una alternativa, así que nos separaremos y buscaremos una salida.

A pesar de que se trataba de un superior inmediato, Prompto tuvo la suficiente audacia para dudar.

─ Pero capitán, no creo que sea conveniente separarnos. Puede que encontremos criaturas aún más peligrosas. Más que un solo cadente.

Viendo severamente hacia Prompto, Drautos amonestó con voz autoritaria.

─ Entonces dime por qué gasté tanto tiempo en tu entrenamiento Glaive. Se supone que estás entrenado para sobrevivir a situaciones peores que ésta. Así que no quiero oír a tu lamentable trasero quejarse y espero que acates mis indicaciones. ¿entendido Glaive?

Prompto deseaba golpear a su capitán por esa reacción (sobre todo porque Prompto tenía más práctica en la situación que él) pero sabía que no podía contradecirlo, pues sabía que sería desobedecer una orden, por lo que se limitó a responder.

─ Sí capitán.

Drautos asintió de acuerdo, para ver alrededor del lugar e informar.

─ Ve a los pisos superiores. A pesar de que ya estuve ahí puede que haya obviado algo, mientras que yo iré por los inferiores. En cuanto hayamos buscado en cada rincón nos encontraremos aquí y veremos si hemos encontrado una salida. Si no es así, idearemos un plan “b”. ¿entendido Glaive?

Sabiendo que sería inútil razonar con él, respondió.

─ Sí señor.

Satisfecho por la reacción de su Glaive, Drautos caminó por los pasillos, mientras que Prompto subió las escaleras, esperando que el errante no estuviera esperando una nueva víctima.

Decidió entrar en la primera tienda, resultando ser una pequeña tienda de ropa femenina, la cual no contaba con ventanas, por lo que una salida por ese lugar quedaba completamente descartada. Sin embargo, escuchó unos alaridos provenir de uno de los vestidores, revelando casi al instante un fantasma.

Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada contra él salió corriendo e intentó refugiarse en la tan conocida tienda de videojuegos, con la idea de esconderse detrás de alguno de los estantes para perder al fantasma de vista. 

Una vez en su posición, esperó hasta que los alaridos desaparecieron, pero todo se fue de sus manos cuando algo le atacó por detrás, deteniendo apenas el golpe dirigido a su cabeza de la katana por el hierro en los estantes, dando tiempo a Prompto de quitarse del camino del segundo golpe.

Al ver de quién trataba, su alma casi cae el piso; el errante le había encontrado, con su enorme katana siendo blandida por encima de su cabeza. Sin perder el tiempo, Prompto intentó tener más espacio entre él y el cadente, para evitar algún otro ataque como ese, y permitirle disparar desde una cobertura segura.

Mas su plan tuvo que ser modificado, ya que el cadente se movía de manera rápida, impidiendo que se alejara demasiado, por lo que se arriesgó y disparó antes de que el errante lo hiciera, saliendo vencedor.

Recuperándose de la experiencia, Prompto salió de la tienda de videojuegos y decidió buscar en alguna otra parte, esperando a que Drautos no estuviera equivocado y pudieran encontrar algo que les fuera de ayuda.

Después de caminar por los pasillos del centro comercial sin avances, se metió a una tienda de libros viejos, donde alguna vez acompañó a Ignis para que pudiera comprar algún libro que no había logrado encontrar en las librerías más modernas, notando que todo era un caos.

Los libros y revistas estaban desperdigados, como si hubieran sufrido el ataque de ira de alguien o de algún cadente o fantasma. Sintiendo lástima por el lugar (pues era de los favoritos de Ignis) investigó la librería, con la esperanza de encontrar una salida.

Como era de esperar, no pudo encontrar nada, por lo que decidió salir, sin embargo, una fotografía en el piso le hizo detenerse en seco, pues el rostro que le veía desde la hoja descolorida le era demasiado familiar.

Era la niña que le seguía desde la fortaleza de Aracheole, vestida prolijamente de blanco, acompañados de múltiple joyería, desde collares hasta aretes, mientras sonreía a la cámara, de una manera que no podía describirse de otra manera que elegante. Al pie de foto leyó.

_ “ _ _ Stella Nox Fleuret posando a la cámara después del evento benéfico para las familias afectadas por la gran guerra” _

Rápidamente, Prompto tomó la hoja, pero para su mala suerte, solo hablaba del evento en sí, no siendo mencionando en ningún otro momento. Estaba por dejar de leer, cuando un par de nombres llamaron su atención.

_ “… A mitad de la velada, el príncipe Regis Lucis Caelum se unió a los presentes, acompañado por su escudo en entrenamiento Clarus Amicita y su consejero Weskham Armaugh. A pesar de que se intentó hablar con el príncipe Regis sobre la guerra y los recientes asesinatos en su ciudad, su escolta nos impidió hacerlo, alejándose de los reporteros el resto de la velada…” _

Prompto dejó de leer, volteando la página para ver si había algo más sobre ellos o la pequeña Stella, pero la página estaba prácticamente ilegible, como si alguien deseara que no pudiera leerse el contenido.

Vio nuevamente la foto, preguntándose si tal vez la niña era algún pariente cercano del oráculo, o había algo en la historia que no estaba recordando adecuadamente, tal vez estaba olvidando algo importante.

Vaya, la historia nunca fue su fuerte, ni el de Noct, por lo que siempre terminaban pidiendo ayuda a Ignis para la materia. 

Volvió a leer el artículo, pensando que era extraño escuchar que el rey Regis alguna vez fue un príncipe como su amigo, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el nombre que no sonaba de ninguna parte.

Weskham Armaugh.

Era un nombre tan extraño entre el nombre del rey y de su escudo, por no decir desconocido. ¿Era acaso él el hombre que escribía todas esas notas?

Guardó la hoja dentro de su chaleco, decidido a regresar hasta el punto de encuentro con el capitán Drautos, pensado en la mejor manera de dar a conocer su fracaso (ya que dudaba que le fuera a hacer gracia esa noticia), caminando lentamente para evitar otro encuentro desafortunado.

Justo cuando le restaba bajar las escaleras, vio a Drautos desenfundando su espada y amenazando a la niña (de quien ahora sabía que se llama Stella) mientras gritaba.

─ ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Se supone que tú…! 

La niña en un primer momento no hizo ademán de escucharle, quedando exactamente donde estaba, imperturbable al ser amenazada con una espada por un capitán experimentado.

Finalmente, Stella levantó la vista y con tranquilidad, preguntó.

─ ¿Quién eres?

Sin bajar ni un ápice su espada, Drauca respondió temeroso.

─ ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? ¿Tan rápido olvidas quién te entregó al maldito? ¿o es que me veo diferente sin la máscara?

En cuanto soltó esas palabras, la cara de Stella cambió drásticamente, de ser pacífica y neutral, su rostro fue llenándose de asombro y enojo, para finalmente soltar con veneno.

─ Titus Drautos.

Sonriendo con suficiencia, el capitán asintió, para agregar.

─ Pensé que los años te habían afectado, princesa. Aunque debo disculparme de antemano. No estoy lo suficientemente preparado para su presencia, después de todo, usted no está…

Antes de que el capitán pudiera completar la frase, los vidrios de las tiendas cercanas explotaron súbitamente, representando el poder y la fuerza de la niña, dejando a Drautos completamente anonadado, levantando en vano su espada al cuello de Stella.

La niña comenzó a caminar más cerca de él, recuperando poco a poco su compostura, mientras que el capitán Drautos la fue perdiendo a cada paso que retrocedía.

Stella le veía severamente, pero sin temor al hombre, avanzando unos pasos a su dirección, mientras hablaba firmemente.

─ Cómo olvidarte Titus Drautos. O, mejor dicho, general Glauca, traidor de Lucis, ¿cómo hacer para dormir por las noches sabiendo que traicionaste a tu nación, tu rey e incluso a tus Glaives?


	9. Chapter 9

Ante esas palabras, Prompto se agachó y se arrastró detrás de una columna, completamente en shock por lo que había escuchado y temiendo lo que le pudiera hacer Drautos si se enteraba de que oyó la conversación.

Si Caligo era buscado para un juicio por crímenes de guerra, el general Glauca tenía orden de ejecución, sin siquiera derecho a un juicio, pues desde hace varios años se determinó que sus crímenes eran numerosos y grotescos. ¿A qué Astral le había parecido lo suficientemente divertido poner al hombre más buscado justo frente a la nariz de los Glaives? Peor aún, siendo su capitán.

Prompto se asomó desde detrás de la columna, viendo al antiguo general de Niflheim rabiar contra Stella, quien simplemente decidió que ya era demasiado y se fue por los oscuros pasillos, siendo perseguida inmediatamente por Drautos, quien cegado por la ira olvidó completamente la reunión que tendría con Prompto, para gran fortuna de éste.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Drautos había desaparecido en la oscuridad, Prompto salió de su escondite, pensando en lo que debía de hacer a continuación con esa nueva información.

En definitiva, no podía dejar ir al hombre después de todos los delitos que había cometido, agregando a su larga lista también la de traición (ya podía imaginarse la cara del rey y del mariscal al enterarse de tal atrocidad) pero, al igual que Caligo, estaba el pequeño inconveniente de que no podía salir de ahí, al menos no podría hacerlo con Drautos.

Sin embargo, podía darle otra utilidad al capitán, a pesar de no poder capturarlo, como intentar sacarle toda la sopa sobre lo que estaba pasando en su departamento.

Aunque, pensándolo fríamente, cuando le contó todo, reaccionó de la misma manera de Caligo, como si estuviera esperando desde hace tiempo que algo así pasara nuevamente.

La única gran diferencia entre los dos es que Drautos no parecía tan convencido de ser sacrificado para lo que sea que tenga que pasar una vez que hayan sido asesinados las veintiún personas, ya que estaba buscando una forma de salir, dejando a Prompto con la incógnita de qué pensaría hacer con él, pues dudaba que le dejara salir con vida de ese lugar, igual de deseoso de ver a Lucis caer.

Tal vez hacer que Prompto estuviera en su lugar y recibir la muerte que se tenía planeado para él.

Sin dudar más, tomó una respiración profunda y se aventuró en los pasillos de la planta baja del centro comercial, esperando encontrar a Drautos lo suficientemente entero para que respondiera algunas preguntas de su parte.

Pero antes de continuar con su aventura, necesitaría visitar la tienda de armas, ya que la munición de su pistola comenzaba a escasear, con la esperanza agregada de encontrar mejores armas, para ir mejor equipado.

Se paró frente al local, notando que las armas en el escaparate habían desaparecido misteriosamente (tal vez los duendes habían decidido hacerse con ellas, aunque no deseaba saber para qué), dejándolas completamente desnudas y con las esperanzas de Prompto cayendo lentamente.

Si la tienda había sido saqueada, entonces era posible que no hubiera nada, además de aumentar las posibilidades de encontrarse con algún cadente dentro del lugar, pero el peso de su pistola casi sin munición y la amenaza latente que era Drautos junto con todas las demás criaturas causaron que Prompto dudara sobre dejar la tienda sin inspeccionar.

Después de un largo tiempo meditando, decidió arriesgarse, deseando no encontrar nada desagradable dentro de ese local. La tienda de armas estaba hecha una pena, pues faltaba la mercancía y también habían destruido varios modelos para hacerse con ellas o con alguna parte brillante.

Sin mucho que pudiera hacer por el lugar y prefiriendo su supervivencia buscó detrás del mostrador, donde sabía que encontraría la munición del local, pues siempre estaba fuera del ojo público, para evitar accidentes. O al menos fue lo que le dijo Gladio cuando accidentalmente había presionado el gatillo de un arma que estaba revisando.

Afortunadamente, las balas se encontraban en una caja de metal debajo del mostrador, las suficientes para enfrentarse a un ejército (exageraba, pero era una muy buena cantidad).

Tomó todo lo que cupo en sus bolsillos del pantalón y chaleco, además de rellenar su pistola, probando tentativamente el cargador para verificar que no hubiera nada atorado.

A mitad de su inspección, las luces del local se encendieron, dejando a Prompto un tanto descolocado por tan extraño fenómeno, pues a todos los lugares a los que iba, la luz  siempre pareció escasear, incluso en aquéllos que sabía que funcionaban perfectamente.

Solo pudo pensar que algo malo estaba por suceder.

Cargó su pistola y salió de la tienda, sintiéndose listo para buscar a Drautos, ya que tenía lo suficiente para hacerle frente a él y su espada, siempre y cuando fuera más rápido que el capitán.

Caminó con un poco de más confianza por los pasillos desiertos, sabiendo que la luz alejaría (al menos lograría persuadir a lo que estuviera en la zona, pues no todas las luces espantaban a los cadentes) y evitaría que las criaturas aparecieran súbitamente para atacar.

Después de estar un rato caminando, las luces comenzaron a parpadear, dando a Prompto una muy mala espina, teniendo la sensación de que debía de apresurarse y encontrar a Drautos.

Tan solo tuvo que doblar la esquina para ver dónde estaba. Se encontraba en una tienda de iluminación, atado a una silla de metal con grilletes en las patas delanteras de la silla y los reposabrazos, electrocutándose, además de tener en su frente los números “19121”.

Sabiendo que era la única persona que le quedaba por saber lo que estaba pasando y porqué era tan importante ser un espectador de todos los asesinatos, corrió hacia donde estaba e intentó quitar los grilletes, provocando que saliera volando contra la pared.

Impotente, Prompto solo vio al capitán morir lentamente, soltando unas palabras que helaron la piel del fotógrafo.

─L…a…ni…ña…e…s…el…12…21…el…m…a…d…i…to…no…ti…e…ne…pi…e…dad…

Finalmente, después de señalar detrás de su Glaive, Drautos dejó de moverse, al mismo tiempo que Prompto entendiera y se diera la vuelta, encontrando a Stella haciéndole señas con su cabeza para que le siguiera.

Confiando en que ella no le haría nada (por algún extraño motivo) la siguió a una distancia prudente. Para sorpresa de Prompto, la niña le guió hacia las escaleras de incendios donde había una ventana hacia el exterior.

Viendo hacia afuera, señaló y advirtió.

─ El maldito está cerca de terminar. Por favor, protege a la madre. Nada más que tú se le interpone.

Curioso por donde señalaba Stella, Prompto se acercó a la ventana y observó hacia donde señalaba, quedando atónito por lo que veía.

Era el edificio de su departamento.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Prompto se levantó nuevamente en su cama, con el sudor frío estallando en su frente, teniendo un muy mal presentimiento por lo que estaba por pasar, así que inmediatamente se levantó y salió de su cama, solo para que su celular interceptara una nueva conversación, con voces demasiado familiares.

_ ─ Mariscal, habla Nyx Ulric. Necesito informar algo con tema urgente. _

_ ─ Muy bien Glaive, espero que sea más importante que mi reunión con el rey, al menos que desee ser castigado por su insubordinación. _

_ ─ Señor, el capitán Titus Drautos...fue asesinado en el centro comercial. _

_ ─ Muy bien Glaive, tiene toda mi atención. ¿Cómo pasó? _

_ ─ No lo sabemos con certeza señor. Por lo que dicen mis compañeros y varios testigos, se separó del grupo al ver un sospechoso, desapareciendo completamente del ojo público, incluyendo las cámaras de seguridad, sin embargo, fue encontrado tiempo después sobre una silla, siendo electrocutado, con números en su frente, igual al de las otras víctimas…y… _

_ ─ ¿Y? _

_ ─ Había una nota bastante interesante a sus pies, la cual no creo que sea prudente compartir por teléfono señor. ¿Desea que vaya a Ciudadela y se la presente? _

_ ─ No será necesario Glaive, ya voy en camino. Mantenga a los curiosos fuera de la escena del crimen y cierre las puertas del centro comercial. Hasta que llegue, no deseo que nada esté fuera de lugar, ¿entendido? _

_ ─ Sí señor. _

La llamada se cortó, dejando a Prompto con la incertidumbre del contenido de dicha nota, aunque ya sospechaba lo que era. Drautos había quedado al descubierto. Pudiendo dar un final a tan extraña historia fue hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de encontrar una nota que pudiera decirle quién era la madre y porque debía ser protegida.

Como siempre, cada vez que regresaba a su departamento, había una nota en la puerta, lista para ser leída. Para su decepción, no era acerca de la madre, pero narraba una historia demasiado conocida para él.

_xx/xx/xxxx_

_ No sé qué pasa, si he enloquecido, si el mundo ha perdido sentido, solo sé dos cosas con certeza: estoy atrapado en éste pequeño departamento, con suministros limitados y he visto morir a alguien.  _

_ A la víctima “12121”, la hija del oráculo. Stella Nox Fleuret. _

_ Al principio pensé que se trataba de una pesadilla, ya que tuve que arrastrarme por un pequeño agujero en la pared de mi sala hasta llegar a un lugar conocido, mas completamente retorcido. Sin embargo, el periódico que apareció misteriosamente en la mesa me dice otra cosa. _

_ La niña fue realmente asesinada, de la misma manera en la que yo la vi morir, con los mismos números sobre su brazo izquierdo  _

_ ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? _

Bueno, mierda.

¿Quién diría que unas cuantas palabras pudieran revelar más que cualquier persona?

Entonces, esa niña había sido la hija del oráculo de ese entonces (siendo incluso más grande que Ravus), tal vez la destinada a ocupar el lugar de su madre, pero a causa de Ardyn perdió ese puesto, mas no sus poderes.

Lo cual llevaba a la siguiente duda; ¿por qué se necesitaba matar a una niña, pero no cualquiera, sino a la hija del oráculo? 

¿Ella intentaba detener a Ardyn? Muy probable, ya que le había advertido de que debía de cuidar a la madre que vivía en el mismo edificio que él.

La cosa se complicaba exponencialmente.

Se asomó por la mirilla de su puerta, para ver si podía ver algo raro y con la esperanza de que Ignis se encontrara del otro lado.

Nada estaba fuera de lo normal y completamente vacío, por lo que se dispuso a buscar al consejero, asomándose por la mirilla que daba a su habitación, encontrándolo hablar por teléfono con el príncipe o al menos es lo que sugería el tono molesto de Ignis.

─ Noct, no puedes salir de ese departamento sin Gladio o yo hasta que sepamos lo que está pasando aquí…sí, ya sé que sabes pelear, al igual que el capitán Drautos y mira cómo acabó…sé que eres un adulto completamente autónomo, sin embargo eres el siguiente regente…no me importa si estás aburrido, tu seguridad es más importante…sé que hicimos ese trato pero...bien puedo cambiarlo por algo más, en vista de los recientes acontecimientos: que tal si vienes a mi departamento y te quedas en la noche, como una pijamada y hacemos lo que tú quieras…por supuesto que Gladio también debe estar…si, las frituras también…lo sé, las pondremos, tan solo necesito que ayuden con algo…si, sigo peleando contra la puerta de Prompto y no me enorgullece decir que estoy completamente perdido, así que si tú y Gladio pudieran ayudarme…¡deja de reírte!... Tengo que colgar, debo ir a Ciudadela para una reunión con el rey y el mariscal. Nos vemos…

Enfurruñado, Prompto se alejó de la puerta, completamente celoso de sus amigos, ya que ellos tendrían una pijamada sin él. Pobre Noct, debía de estar completamente desesperado si había aceptado algo de ese estilo con los “serios” del grupo.

Aunque no creía que fuera tan buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que el siguiente punto que Ardyn atacaría sería en ese mismo edificio.

Pero, ¿cómo advertirles? 

Al menos, le tranquilizaba saber que ahora buscaba a una mujer, tal vez una ama de casa o una madre soltera, lo que sea que necesitara para completar lo que sea que requiera matar veintiún personas.

Súbitamente, se escuchó un estruendo en el cuarto de lavado, provocando que las manos de Prompto viajaran directamente a su arma, listo para atacar lo que sea que haya entrado.

  
Al revisar, vio con consternación que su lavadora había estallado, dejando en el lugar unas enormes manchas de sangre.

Simplemente fabuloso.


	10. Chapter 10

Prompto vio hacia el agujero de la pared, dando varias respiraciones profundas, preparándose mentalmente para lo que pudiera pasar ahí dentro o, en este caso, fuera de su puerta.

Sabía que era imposible, pero tenía la vana esperanza de que una vez afuera pudiera intentar abrir su puerta, mas las cadenas que había en el interior del departamento le impedirían hacer cualquier intento de escape.

Uno podría simplemente soñar.

Solo por precaución, hace algunos minutos, revisó a Ignis en su cuarto, viendo como limpiaba toda la casa cuidadosamente, seguramente para recibir a sus amigos, haciendo la cosa más linda que jamás habría pensado del recto asesor: tomó el chocobo de peluche y peinó cuidadosamente las plumas de su frente, para que se pareciera a Prompto e inmediatamente arreglarlo a cómo debía de ser.

Recordando esa tierna escena, Prompto tuvo la suficiente valentía para volver a entrar a ese agujero, esperando que al otro lado llegara al exterior del edificio en donde vivía.

Esta vez, el viaje fue mucho más rápido que las veces anteriores, teniendo que arrastrarse por algunos segundos para poder ver la luz al otro lado acercarse, por lo que ansiosamente avanzó y cayó sobre el piso de su edificio, justo fuera del departamento al lado del suyo.

Sorprendido por que las palabras de la hija del oráculo fueran ciertas, vio alrededor del pasillo, estando en completo en silencio. Curioso, fue hacia la puerta de su vecino y tocó, esperando a que alguien le abriera, viendo sin mucha sorpresa de que nadie respondió, por lo que tentativamente movió la manija, para comprobar si estaba cerrada.

Para su asombro, la manija se movió, permitiendo el paso dentro de ésta. Deseando encontrar a la persona que Stella le había indicado, ingresó en el departamento, consciente de que estaba haciendo algo ilegal, pero los casos desesperados ocupaban medidas desesperadas.

Caminó por el departamento, encontrándose decepcionado al no encontrar a su ocupante, pero con una cantidad asombrosa de revistas porno, por lo que dejó el lugar y decidió ir directamente a su departamento.

Su puerta lucía como normalmente lo haría, incluso un poco más limpia de lo que recordaba, por lo que metió su llave en la cerradura, intentando abrirla desde fuera, sin embargo, la llave no pudo girar, como si no perteneciera a su departamento.

Deseando poder abrir su puerta, intentó forzar a girarla, sin tener un avance real en la tarea. Dándose por vencido con la llave, la guardó (pensando distraídamente que había olvidado quitar las llaves de repuesto del departamento de Ignis) para pensar en alguna otra manera de abrir su puerta.

Recordando una película que había visto con Noct, sacó su pistola, apuntando a las bisagras y disparando contra ellas, viendo con decepción que no había funcionado, pero un vistazo rápido alrededor de toda la puerta demostraba que las balas habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

Revisó cada centímetro del marco de la puerta e incluso en la pared de los lados y detrás de él, pero las marcas de balar no aparecieron por ningún lado, como si hubieran desaparecido.

Acabándose sus ideas (y sin lograr entender la lógica de ese extraño mundo) decidió taclear la puerta, esperando que con su sola fuerza la hiciera caer. Como era de esperarse la puerta no se derrumbó y en cambio recibió un hombro muy magullado.

Sabía que era una idea muy mala, sobre todo porque no tenía la constitución de Gladio como para hacer esas cosas, por lo que decidió continuar con su plan original: buscar a la madre y esperar a que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando o al menos saber por qué había sido escogida por un asesino serial.

Dejó su puerta estar y continuó caminando, viendo tentativamente la puerta de Ignis, deseando tocar la puerta para averiguar si también se encontraba en tan extraña dimensión.

Después de haber escuchado la última conversación entre Nyx y Cor, además de la nota dejada en su puerta (sin mencionar lo dicho por Caligo), pudo llegar a la conclusión de que las zonas por los que vagaba eran versiones retorcidas de las reales sino, ¿Cómo explicar que nadie pudiera nunca ver al asesino, cuando los asesinatos ocurrían literalmente a plena luz del día cuando debía de haber multitudes en el lugar?

Y, por supuesto, explicaban la extraña ausencia de las personas en lugares normalmente concurridos.

Así que, a pesar de que Ignis viviera en ese departamento, si Ardyn no le tenía contemplado para algo, simplemente no estaría ahí hasta que los asuntos del asesino hubieran terminado.

Bajando su cabeza en decepción, pasó de largo el departamento (no deseando destruir lo poco que quedaba de la privacidad de Ignis) y se dirigió a los otros departamentos, encontrándolos convenientemente cerrados, por lo que tocó en cada puerta que se le pasó en frente sin tener resultado.

Cuando en la quinta puerta no abrieron (ahora lograba entender un poco a los vendedores ambulantes) Prompto decidió bajar al siguiente piso, deseando probar suerte en los departamentos inferiores.

Estaba tan distraído que por poco tropieza con una persona sentada en las escaleras, por lo que rápidamente se disculpó.

─ Lo lamento, estaba distraído y no lo vi. Prometo tener más cuidado la próxima vez…

Prompto se detuvo en su disculpa, pues era la primera persona que veía en ese lugar, lo cual nunca eran buenas noticias para el susodicho, viendo detenidamente al hombre frente a él. Estaba alrededor de los treinta, con ropas estrafalarias al igual que su cabello rojizo, el cual era cubierto parcialmente por un sombrero que iba a juego con el resto de su ropa.

En definitiva, no vivía en el complejo de apartamentos, ya que era la primera vez que le veía, ¿estaría de visita y quedó atrapado en la pesadilla? Pero era imposible que se tratara de la víctima, ya que se suponía que estaba buscando a “la madre” aunque pensando las cosas con más detenimiento, Stella nunca especificó que se tratara de una mujer.

Las reflexiones de Prompto fueron cortadas cuando el hombre se giró para verle y comentar con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, casi como si se burlara.

─ Deberías de tener más cuidado. No sabes con quién te puedes topar en la esquina, joven Glaive. Puede ser un enemigo al acecho.

Inmediatamente, las manos de Prompto viajaron a su arma, pensando que se había encontrado con algún otro enemigo (como Caligo o Drautos), mientras precavidamente preguntaba.

─ ¿Cómo has sabido que era un Glaive?

Riendo despotamente, el hombre respondió tranquilamente.

─ No erices tus plumas tan rápido. Tan solo lo supuse por el arma que llevas y tu manera de vestir. Por algún motivo, a los Glaives les gusta mucho el negro en su ropa. Aunque fue más una suposición. Viendo tu reacción puedo decir que he acertado.

Prompto lentamente relajó sus manos, pensando para sí que el hombre era realmente…extraño, tanto por su manera de actuar como de hablar. Exactamente ¿por qué Ardyn consideraría a este hombre como la madre?

Aunque le costara procesarlo, el hombre frente a él debía ser al que la niña denominaba como la madre, sino ¿por qué motivo Ardyn le llevaría a su trampa mortal?

Imaginando que era el momento en el que conocía a la próxima víctima, se presentó.

─ Lo lamento. Mi nombre es Prompto. Me gustaría saber tu nombre.

El hombre en la escalera alzó una ceja en señal de incertidumbre, para después responder.

─ Mi nombre no es relevante en este momento. Tan solo un hombre peculiar en una situación igualmente extraña que va de paso por este complejo departamental. 

Prompto le vio sin comprender lo que intentaba decir, causando que el hombre sólo se encogiera de hombros burlonamente, como si esperara esa reacción del joven parado frente a él.

El fotógrafo se sintió irritado por la reacción del hombre, pero procuró no mostrarlo para saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo en este lugar (todos los que terminaban  atrapados estaban haciendo alguna otra cosa antes) por lo que con curiosidad cuestionó.

─ Sabes, yo vivo aquí, en uno de éstos departamentos y nunca te había visto por aquí. ¿te acabas de mudar? 

El hombre puso un semblante serio por unos segundos, antes de volver a poner su sonrisa fácil y responder.

─ No, en realidad, vine a visitar a alguien. Aunque temo que desconozco en qué departamento vive. Tal vez puedas ayudarme.

Curioso por saber de quién pudiera tratarse, se acercó un poco más hacia el hombre y aclaró.

─ Tal vez. No los conozco a todos, pero puedo intentar ayudarle. ¿sabe su nombre o cómo luce?

El hombre pensó por unos segundos, tocando un bolsillo en su abrigo, donde metió la mano para finalmente explicar.

─ En realidad, no tengo ni la más mínima idea. Han sido muchos años como para saber cómo luce actualmente. Sólo por un golpe del destino pude saber que se encontraba en este complejo. 

Desconcertado por la poca información que estaba recibiendo, preguntó.

─ Si no sabe casi nada de esa persona, entonces, ¿qué deseas hacer?

Como si hubiera esperado esa pregunta, de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño peluche de moogle bastante maltrecho y sucio para sostenerlo con ambas manos y responder enigmáticamente.

─ Cuando volví a esta ciudad, me sentía completamente desorientado y perdido. Intenté tener ayuda de los transeúntes, pero ninguno se me acercaba por la forma tan rara de vestir y hablar. Solo una persona fue lo suficientemente amable para acercarse y consolarme. Me dio este peluche para que no me sintiera tan solo. Por supuesto, para ese entonces era un niño no mayor a cinco años, así que dudo mucho que recuerde lo que hizo por mí. Ahora que ha pasado el tiempo y mis…asuntos me han vuelto a traer aquí, decidí que también debía de devolverlo.

A Prompto no le pasó desapercibido la pausa que realizó, pero lo dejó pasar al pensar que trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Sin pensar demasiado, soltó.

─ No creo que pueda encontrar a una persona con esa descripción. Tal vez si fuera con el casero pudiera decirle con exactitud quién es. Él tiene un don para saber al derecho y al revés ese tipo de historias.

Complacido, el hombre se levantó de las escaleras y preguntó amablemente.

─ ¿Y dónde puedo encontrarlo?

Pensando que no era una buena idea andar solo por el edificio, Prompto explicó.

─ Es el primer departamento de la planta baja, aunque dudo mucho que lo encuentre en este momento. Ahora mismo, el lugar no es seguro, y no creo que localice a la persona que desea encontrar. Lo mejor será que nos quedemos juntos para poder salir de aquí.

Quitando importancia a las palabras de Prompto con un simple movimiento de la mano, respondió.

─ No gracias, no necesito de una niñera en este momento. Puedo encontrar mi camino por mí mismo.

Prompto intentó persuadirlo, pero el hombre simplemente comenzó a bajar las escaleras, ignorando completamente los intentos del fotógrafo para detenerle y explicar la situación.

Justo cuando estaba por doblar la esquina de las escaleras dio un último vistazo a la cara llena de preocupación de Prompto para sonreír y aclarar.

─ No te preocupes, estaré bien. Nada de lo que se encuentre aquí puede dar más miedo que yo. Es más, apuesto a que en cuanto nos volvamos a ver te daré un enorme susto. Te lo aseguro. De todas maneras, gracias por la ayuda.

Antes de que Prompto pudiera intentar preguntarle a lo que se refería, continuó bajando, dejando al fotógrafo nuevamente solo con sus pensamientos y preguntas que zumbaban peligrosamente su mente.

Finalmente, después de un tiempo para procesar todo lo que había pasado, Prompto solo pudo sacar una conclusión a tan bizarro encuentro. 

Ese hombre era extraño.

No lograba entender para nada el enfoque del hombre, como si fuera de todos los días encontrarse en lugares así de extraños. Y ese aspecto, le parecía tan raro, pero al verle a los ojos le hizo recordar a alguien.

Sobre todo, lo que le había dejado más anonadado era su manera de actuar, como si nada fuera en serio, una máscara de indiferencia que le protegiera del mundo.

¿O era para evitar que lo conocieran realmente?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saben, esta escena en las escaleras fue la que me inspiró a escribir este fic, aunque en ese momento, no tenía contemplado a ningún personaje. El primero fue Prompto, después Ardyn y el tercero...lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue el que me hizo escribir toda esta historia. Si ya has jugado al juego, me supongo que ya te imaginarás lo que va a pasar (se veía desde el principio), si nunca lo has jugado y solo has leído esta historia...por favor no me mates.  
> Mientras lo escribía, escuchaba la canción "Tender Sugar" de Akira Yamaoka, y le da buen contraste, por si desean escucharlo mientas leen.

Prompto bajó por las siguientes plantas, buscando algo que pudiera serle de ayuda para abrir su departamento, o al menos para ayudarle a proteger a la “madre” quien había ido por su cuenta en tan extraño edificio. 

Sin embargo, la mayoría de los departamentos estaban cerrados y a los que había podido entrar estaban completamente vacíos, sin nada de utilidad para el momento (por que había encontrado varias cosas que podrían ayudar a los chismes vecinales, pero que en este momento no le servían de mucho).

Finalmente, se sentó en el último escalón de la planta baja, sin saber muy bien lo que debía de hacer en ese lugar. Desearía poder ver a Stella y preguntarle cual era el siguiente paso para continuar, además de consejos para convencer a las personas para que confiaran en él para protegerlos.

Pareciera que nunca podía lograr que no se separasen de él, pero nunca había tenido muchas habilidades sociales, siendo pasado de largo muy fácilmente. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán, no importa qué tanto modificara su aspecto físico.

Sacudiendo su cabeza súbitamente, vio toda la planta baja, decidiendo encontrar la manera de abrir su departamento (en vista de que la “madre” no deseaba su ayuda), por lo que se paró y se dirigió al mismo lugar donde sabía estaba su última oportunidad para salir de ahí.

Las llaves del casero que tenía para situaciones como ésta. Sabía que el hombre intentó y fracasó, sin embargo, esperaba que funcionara al estar en ese mundo. Tal vez las llaves abrirán aquí.

Lentamente, abrió la puerta del departamento, esperando no encontrarse con nada remotamente mortal, viéndole agradablemente vacía, por lo que con paso decidido entró y comenzó a buscar las llaves del edificio, encontrando varias cosas interesantes en el librero cerca de la puerta, exactamente dentro de una caja de madera.

Entre ellas estaba un extraño colgante con un cristal en él, bastante gastado, rudimentario y con señales de estarse rompiendo, así que, para evitar problemas futuros, Prompto decidió ni siquiera tocar el colgante, para pasar a una libreta que parecía el diario del casero, tal vez como registro de las cosas que pasaban en el complejo departamental a modo de recordatorio para futuras referencias.

Curioso, fue a la última página, encontrando una entrada bastante interesante.

_ He informado al chico Sciencia sobre las condiciones del departamento de su amigo. Para mi gran sorpresa no reaccionó calmadamente como siempre lo hace. Eso es sorprendente, pues siempre parece guardar la compostura incluso en los peores momentos.  _

_ Todavía recuerdo que fue el único que no entró en pánico cuando la plaga de termitas asolaron todos los departamentos, por lo que me sorprende que haya reaccionado tan mal a una simple puerta trabada y de la cual no tiene ocupante. _

_ Tal vez, todas esas horas de trabajo finalmente le están pagando factura, sumado a la tensión de tener un asesino suelto por Insomnia. Aunque tiene un punto por estar preocupado por ese departamento en particular. _

_ Algunos de los anteriores inquilinos han sido…extraños, por decirles de una manera amable. Al menos desde hace algunos años a la actualidad. _

_ Quien comenzó esa serie de extraños sucesos fue un hombre que no era de por aquí, ya que su acento y ropa eran extraños. Por algún extraño motivo, no logro recordar su nombre, solo recuerdo que me pidió amablemente un cuarto, donde se encerraba durante todo el día y salía por la noche. _

_ Lo último que supe de él fue cuando abandonó el edificio. Dejó una nota agradeciendo mi hospitalidad y disculpándose por tener que irse tan súbitamente, olvidando un viejo colgante, que aún guardo por si decide venir a buscarlo. Aunque no dio explicaciones, creo entender el motivo por el que se fue, al igual de muchos de mis inquilinos de ese entonces. _

_ Insomnia estaba siendo asolada por asesinatos que no habían podido resolverse, por lo que de seguro no quiso tentar a la suerte de ser la siguiente víctima. Tan solo unas semanas después, llegó un hombre de la Ciudadela, ese tal Weskham Armaugh, en aquél entonces consejero del príncipe Regis.  _

_ A pesar de decirme que deseaba un tiempo fuera de la Ciudadela, sabía que estaba aquí por motivos de la corona, pero a mí no me importó, siempre y cuando resolviera los asesinatos. Finalmente, un buen día desapareció, dejando el departamento completamente inaccesible. Después de un mes entero, decidí echar la puerta abajo, encontrado el departamento hecho una pena y completamente vacío. _

_ Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, debió ser muy malo para abandonar todo y huir de la ciudad.  _

_ Lo único extraño fue que, a partir de su desaparición los asesinatos se detuvieron. ¿Será que habrá encontrado al asesino? _

_ Pues, parece que no, ya que todo ha vuelto a comenzar. _

_ Lo único que agradezco es que Argentum es un buen inquilino, aunque un poco nervioso y antisocial. Solo habla con Sciencia… _

Prompto dejó de lado el diario, no deseando que nombraran sus múltiples defectos que sabía perfectamente, pero que eran toda una odisea de superar. Tomó una respiración profunda, dejando de lado su auto desprecio para continuar con la búsqueda de las llaves de su departamento.

Pensó por una larga temporada el lugar en donde pudieran encontrarse, topándose con una cómoda en una esquina de la sala. Sin nada que perder, lo abrió y hurgó en él, encontrando todas las llaves del edificio, pero cuando estaba por buscar sus llaves de repuesto, unos gemidos vinieron detrás de él.

Al darse la vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con los fantasmas que lo habían estado acechando en los otros mundos, todos haciendo un frente común para impedirle el paso, acercándose lentamente hacia donde se encontraba él.

Intentó buscar un espacio donde pudiera colarse, descubriendo que era imposible de pasar en tan estrecho luchar sin al menos tener que tocar alguno de los fantasmas, por lo que, si deseaba vivir, tendría que pasar a través de ellos, arriesgándose a sentirse débil y mareado e imposibilitando moverse y quedar atrapado con ellos.

Una vez que estuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, se armó de valor, guardó todas las llaves y corrió a través de ellos, causando un fuerte mareo y debilidad en las piernas que aumentaba con cada paso quedaba, pero que gracias a la adrenalina pudo hacerla a un lado y correr fuera del departamento del casero.

Por precaución, continuó corriendo al primer piso, donde sus piernas finalmente cedieron al cansancio, provocando que terminara en el suelo, completamente fatigado y sin aliento.

Estuvo así un largo tiempo, luchando para no vomitar sobre la alfombra, hasta que finalmente la energía volvió a él, permitiéndole sentarse en el piso, alegre de que su mundo ya no diera tantas vueltas.

Con manos temblorosas, sacó todo el alijo de llaves, intentando encontrar las que pertenecían a su departamento y probar con ese conjunto. Alegremente las encontró, pero hubo algo que le detuvo a sentir la victoria, como si su mente subconsciente le gritara que algo estaba mal, que revisara nuevamente todas las llaves.

Revisó nuevamente de una por una, deseando entender lo que estaba mal con ellas, hasta que notó que pasó por alto en la primera inspección, y encendió una alarma dentro de su mente: hacía falta un conjunto de llaves, exactamente, las del departamento al lado suyo.

Las que pertenecían a Ignis.

En cuanto llegó a esa terrible conclusión, su mente rápidamente trajo a colación la extraña charla que tuvo con aquél hombre, el cual se había negado a decirle su nombre, solo que buscaba a una persona en ese edificio.

Él estúpidamente le había dicho con lujo de detalle a quién podía preguntar y, si había llegado a ese lugar y no encontró a nadie, entonces lo más seguro es que inspeccionó, al igual que Prompto encontrando las llaves…

Pero se supone que no tenía ni idea de a quién estaba buscando… por lo que a la única conclusión terrible a la que podía llegar era que le había mentido, sabiendo perfectamente dónde estaba.

Al igual que el motivo por el que estaba buscándole.

Aterrado de lo que pudiera significar eso, se levantó del suelo e intentó llamar al elevador, descubriendo que estaba descompuesto, por lo que comenzó una carrera desesperada hacia el sexto piso, con su mente trabajando a mil por hora, para dar sentido a un par de llaves desaparecidas y la presencia de ese hombre en el lugar.

Solo había una terrible explicación, la cual se fundamenta perfectamente con que el hombre no deseara decir su nombre, además de describirse como “Nada de lo que se encuentre aquí puede dar más miedo que yo”.

Ese hombre no era la madre, era Ardyn Izurnia y la verdadera madre era Ignis…no… debía ser imposible. Debía ser una enorme equivocación, porque Ignis no era una mujer y ni siquiera tenía hijos…

A menos que se describiera su comportamiento con sus amigos, tan parecido al de una madre...

Justo cuando la realidad se hundió en su mente, un extraño y horrendo sonido provino de arriba, un grito acompañado de una risa demasiado familiar, solo que ahora no parecía tan falso como cuando habló con él.

Aterrado por lo que pudiera estar pasando, aumentó la velocidad, causando que sus pies se atoraran con uno de los escalones, cayendo sobre las escaleras, sin embargo, su desesperación era mayor, por lo que ignoró el dolor caminó un tramo arrastrándose y se volvió a levantar.

Cuando sus piernas comenzaron a protestar por el esfuerzo y sus pulmones ardían por aire, logró llegar a su objetivo. Sin perder tiempo, fue hacia el departamento de Ignis, intentando urgentemente abrir la puerta solo moviendo la manija, sin obtener resultados.

Desesperado golpeó la puerta, deseando que Ignis no se encontrara ahí y si lo estaba no estuviera en las condiciones que pensaba. Cuando la puerta no se abrió, Prompto tuvo que forzarse a tranquilizar su mente, para poder pensar correctamente con lo que debía de hacer para abrirla.

Una vez su mente pudo volver a pensar lo suficientemente claro, recordó las llaves de repuesto que llevaba consigo en su llavero, por lo que sin dudar sacó su propio conjunto de llaves y las usó, encontrando aliviado que la puerta se abría ante él, mostrando una escena que le dejó sin respiración.

Había un rastro de sangre desde el cuarto de Ignis hasta la sala de estar, donde había salpicadura de sangre por todas partes; el departamento estaba hecho un verdadero campo de guerra. Mientras que en medio de todo ese caos estaba su amigo y amor secreto, con demasiadas heridas para poder contarlas, su brazo izquierdo en una posición imposible y uno de sus ojos lleno de sangre (sus gafas perdidas en alguna parte de la sala), respirando con demasiada dificultad.

Lentamente, Prompto avanzó hacia donde se encontraba Ignis pareciéndole todo tan irreal…como si se tratara de una horrible pesadilla. Pero al estar al lado de él pudo comprobar con horror que en la espalda de Ignis se encontraba los números “20121”.

Todo eso era real.

Sus rodillas se doblaron ante la realidad de los hechos, quedando al mismo nivel que Ignis, por lo que, con delicadeza, tomó el cuerpo malherido de su amigo y lo puso boca arriba, acunándole tiernamente entre sus brazos, causando que Ignis abriera sus ojos (al menos el que todavía se movía) viendo fijamente a Prompto.

Prompto no sabía qué decir ni cómo disculparse, pero al final, las lágrimas rojizas de Ignis hicieron que el corazón de Prompto se rompiera más, incrementando la herida cuando con mucho trabajo, el asesor habló.

─ Prom…viniste…lo…siento…no…sabía…que…dentro…lo…intenté…lo…siento...

Entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo, Prompto intentó tranquilizar.

─ Shhh, lo sé. Hiciste un buen esfuerzo. Ahora, hazme un pequeño favor y continúa despierto. Apuesto a que Noct y Gladio están por llegar, así que no te duermas.

Sabía que estaba pidiendo imposibles que, en su actual condición, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que él…

Lentamente, las lágrimas fluyeron libremente por su mejilla, provocando que Ignis le lanzara una sonrisa tranquilizadora y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba alzara su mano y limpiara maternalmente sus mejillas, manchándolas de sangre en el proceso, pero no le importó y sostuvo su mano en su mejilla.

Mientras el ojo de Ignis comenzó a descender, tranquilizó con su último aliento.

─ todo…va…bien…solo…ayuda…niña…tú…tienes…oportunidad…

Lentamente, Ignis cerró sus ojos, y su mano cayó inerte sobre la de Prompto, causando que éste se hundiera en el pánico y gritara.

─ ¡Ignis! ¡Por favor! ¡Despierta! ¡ESTO NO DEBERÍA DE HABER PASADO! ¡DEBÍ AYUDARTE! ¡¡¡¡NO TE MUERAS!!!!

Pero no importó cuanto gritó, Ignis no volvió a abrir sus ojos.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Prompto despertó en su cama, pero en vez de esperar a recuperarse de la experiencia fue hacia la puerta de su casa, viendo a través de la mirilla todo el caos que había afuera, siendo coreada por la sirena de la ambulancia.

Los Glaives intentaban mantener alejados a los vecinos, mientras escuchaba la voz de Cor gritar con autoridad a todas las personas.

─ ¡Déjenos espacio para sacar la camilla! ¡Nadie saldrá de este edificio hasta que se esclarezca este asunto! ¡Glaives! ¡Cierren todas las salidas y no permitan que nadie entre o salga a menos que yo lo diga! ¡Si descubro a alguien rompiendo esa orden, será inmediatamente considerado como cómplice! 

Justo cuando Prompto estuvo por alejarse de la puerta, vio a Ardyn pararse tranquilamente frente de su puerta, sin ser notado por nadie, viendo directamente hacia la mirilla con una sonrisa de suficiencia, para después mover su sombrero a modo de saludo y pasar de largo, sin que nadie le detuviera.

Furioso, Prompto gritó hasta que su garganta estuvo en carne viva, para que alguien atrapara a ese maldito, pero nadie le escuchó, por lo que Ardyn pudo salir de la escena sin mayor problema.

Frustrado, Prompto cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando y gritando desesperadamente, jurando matar a Ardyn de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Más incluso que el dolor que asaltaba su pecho, más que cualquiera de sus víctimas.

Más de lo que le había hecho a Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, se los suplico, no me maten.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No morí, así que aquí estamos

Prompto se quedó sentado en el suelo, sin sentir energía para levantarse, ni siquiera para pensar, sintiendo solamente dolor y desolación en su pecho, sin embargo, debía de ponerse en pie. Necesitaba saber todos los pormenores de lo que estaba pasando.

Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, fue hacia la mirilla del cuarto de Ignis, encontrando la escena más desgarradora, de aquéllas que solo aparecían en sus peores pesadillas.

El cuarto de Ignis estaba completamente destruido, siendo el único sobreviviente el chocobo de peluche (que ahora le veía inquietantemente) manchado de sangre. Sentado en la destrozada cama se encontraba Noctis, viendo hacia el suelo, o tal vez a las manchas de sangre en él, mientras que Gladio estaba recargado contra la pared, con una mirada sombría en su cara, estando en un silencio tenso.

Pareciera que continuaría así por una temporada, hasta que llegó Cor viendo firmemente a ambos, tanteando el ánimo de los dos, para preguntar serenamente.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Noct ignoró la pregunta, continuando con su vista en el suelo, dejando a Gladio para que explicara todo lo ocurrido. El escudo solo suspiró y comenzó a explicar.

─ Desde que comenzaron los asesinatos, no habíamos podido hacer nada de lo que el príncipe deseara, por lo que estaba de mal humor. Pensábamos llevarlo fuera de Insomnia, pero después de lo del capitán Drautos, decidimos cancelarlo. Fue entonces que Ignis nos ofreció cambiar un poco el lugar donde vigilamos a Noct, por lo que propuso su departamento, ya que no era muy llamativo. Me pidió que me quedara con Noct mientras él arreglaba algunas cosas aquí, me llamó cuando todo estuvo listo y acordamos encontrarnos aquí hace una hora.

Dio una pequeña pausa, viendo hacia el príncipe, calculando si lo que debía de decir a continuación era bueno para el estado mental de Noct. Entendiendo el mensaje, Cor también lanzó una mirada evaluadora, provocando que inspeccionado finalmente levantara la cabeza, colocando una expresión engañosamente seria y responder

─ Termina de una vez. No me voy a derrumbar.

Con la bendición de Noctis, Gladio terminó.

─ Llegamos al edificio y todo parecía normal. Nada fuera de su lugar, hasta que llegamos al departament de Ignis que nos percatamos que algo estaba mal. La puerta estaba abierta, cosa que Ignis no permitiría, por lo que intenté entrar antes que el príncipe, pero su majestad no me lo permitió, entrando primero y encontrando a Ignis…bueno, ya sabe cómo.

Viendo severamente a Noctis, Cor amonestó.

─ Su majestad, lo que hiciste fue tremendamente peligroso. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras encontrado con el asesino todavía dentro? Te lo diré. Ignis posiblemente no sería el único que hubiera tenido que abordar esa ambulancia. Debes ser más consciente de tu propia seguridad.

Pero Noctis no se amedrentó por las palabras de Cor, pasando de largo la advertencia para responder bravuconamente.

─ En ese caso, habríamos dado con el bastardo. El problema es que no tenemos ni idea de quién le hizo esto a Ignis o a las otras personas. ¿Verdad?

  
Intentando tranquilizar a Noctis, Cor respondió.

─ Tan solo necesitamos la pista correcta para dar con el asesino…

Antes de terminar la frase, Noct se levantó súbitamente de la cama, para gritarle al mariscal.

─ ¡Y el maldito problema es ese! ¡En ninguna maldita escena han logrado encontrar algo! ¡Ni siquiera una huella dactilar o incluso un cabello! ¡NADA! ¡Solo sabemos que les gusta numerar a sus víctimas como si fueran nada más que animales!

Sin detener su rabia fue hacia el chocobo y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas, estrellándolo contra la pared y provocando que Prompto perdiera momentáneamente lo que estaba pasando dentro, pero rápidamente pudo ver a Gladio sosteniendo los hombros de Noctis con fuerza, antes de que pudiera lastimarse.

Después de un pequeño concurso de miradas, Noctis apartó sus ojos de los de Gladio, quien desvió su vista a Cor y comentó.

─ Con lo único con lo que contamos es que Ignis sobreviva. Pero ¿Cuántas son las posibilidades de que ocurra eso?

Cor cerró los ojos, sabiendo que la respuesta era demasiado dolorosa para los más jóvenes, por lo que, sin ningún tipo de preparación, respondió.

─ Son bajas, en realidad casi nulas. A pesar de que las pociones que le dieron le ayudaron bastante, la magia no puede curar las heridas internas ni las fracturas. Tal vez deberían prepararse para lo peor. Lo lamento.

Sin poder evitarlo, el par se puso pálido ante las contundentes palabras para que finalmente la tensión se rompiera y la poca esperanza que tenían los dos por su amigo quedara reducida a nada.

Para sorpresa de Prompto, el primero en llorar fue Gladio, quien desvió la vista al piso y cubrió su cara con su mano, intentando que Noctis no le viera, pero el príncipe estaba en un estado similar al de su escudo, recargándose contra el hombro de Gladio y se soltó a llorar.

No pudiendo soportar esa escena, Prompto se alejó de la pared, sintiendo las lágrimas nuevamente bajar por su mejilla, mas había llorado tanto que ya casi no quedaba ninguna, por lo que terminó rápido.

Viendo por todo su departamento, se sintió terriblemente culpable, porque si hubiera tocado a la puerta de Ignis en vez de pensar que se encontraba a salvo, no estaría pasando nada de eso. 

Sin embargo, dentro del corazón de Prompto nació un poco de esperanza pues, a pesar de las palabras de Cor sobre el estado de Ignis, sabía que había una posibilidad de que el consejero sobreviviera a toda esta pesadilla.

Al menos lo había hecho con el ataque inicial, y no había muerto antes que pudieran ayudarle, como las otras víctimas. Pero eso significaba que Ardyn buscaría la manera de terminar su trabajo, por lo que su siguiente golpe sería en el hospital al que fue llevado Ignis.

Para acabar su trabajo de una vez por todas.

Decidido a no volver a fallarle a Ignis, fue directamente hacia el baño, donde su plan se fue directamente por la borda. El agujero que le había permitido viajar fuera de su departamento a todos esos lugares estaba cerrado, dejando la pared completamente tapada con cemento, con una nota ensangrentada en él.

**_¿No te había dicho que te quedaras adentro?_ **

Furioso por tener bloqueada la única salida que tenía, salió del baño, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarle a salir. Sabía que no podía romper las ventanas ni echar abajo la puerta, por lo que lo único que quedaba era la magia, la cual no tenía, ya que el hombre había encontrado la manera de cortar su conexión con Noctis y, por lo tanto, con el cristal.

Caminó de un lado a otro de su departamento, intentando encontrar la manera de salir de su encierro e ir a rescatar a Ignis, hasta que algo en la puerta llamó su atención.

Estaba la clásica hoja en el suelo, pero esta vez iba acompañado de algo más: una hoja con un dibujo en él que, desde la posición en la que estaba, no podía descifrar lo que era.

Rápidamente se acercó hasta ellos, recogiendo apresuradamente ambas, revisando primero la entrada al diario.

_ xx/xx/xxxx _

_ He visto morir a la víctima “13121” y “14121”. No sé si es algo bueno que me alegre por eso, pues con ello termina definitivamente la guerra. Pero sé que la paz no llegará a Lucis si no detenemos a ese loco. _

_ Tengo un enorme problema. El túnel que me llevaba fuera de mi departamento está completamente tapado, como si lo hubieran arreglado recientemente. La única explicación a la que logro llegar es aterradora, pues significa que la próxima víctima no está afuera, sino dentro de mi departamento. _

_ Intenté usar alguno de los rituales que indican los libros que obtuve de mi espionaje en las fortalezas y al visitar los lugares donde ocurrieron los asesinatos (y pensar que estuve tentado a desecharlos por considerarlos demasiados supersticiosos), pero nada funciona. _

_ Eso es muy malo para mí, aunque si este es mi fin, entonces le daré tiempo a Regis para detener a ese tipo, al menos por algunos años para que encuentre estas notas y libros, armar un plan y destruirlo para siempre. _

_ Lamentablemente, yo no puedo hacerlo, ya que se necesita que el ritual esté más avanzado y cuando eso ocurra...mejor no pensarlo de momento. _

_ Regis, si encuentras esto, quiero decirte que lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa de apoyarte durante tu reinado, pero estoy seguro que serás un magnífico rey. _

Prompto dejó de lado la nota, y vio directamente a la hoja con el dibujo, teniendo como título “puertas hacia el infierno”

En definitiva, no era lo que haría por voluntad propia, pero por Ignis o alguno de sus amigos iría hasta el mismísimo infierno, por lo que leyó detenidamente el contenido de la hoja, revisando lo que tenía que hacer para abrir un nuevo portal.

Lo primero que debía de hacer sería buscar el mejor lugar y prepararlo para los siguientes pasos, asegurándose de que la zona escogida no hubiera sido utilizada con anterioridad para el mismo ritual.

Prompto pensó por un momento, recordando el baño y la sala, descartándolas de inmediato, pues sospechaba que, en su sala, en alguna de sus paredes, se había usado para el consejero del rey.

Solo quedaba su cuarto y el de lavandería, decidiéndose por el último, pues no deseaba tener esa cosa en su cuarto, donde despertaba de la misteriosa experiencia.

Una vez seleccionado, fue hacia el cuarto de lavandería y recorrió la lavadora hacia el lado opuesto, junto con todos los productos de limpieza para la ropa, quedando la pared del fondo completamente despejada.

En cuanto quedó lista, Prompto continuó leyendo, encontrándose con la novedad de que necesitaría hacer el dibujo con sangre, teniendo mayor efecto su propia sangre para que estuviera conectado directamente con él.

Por unos segundos, Prompto dudo en seguir las instrucciones, pero al recordar a Ignis cualquier cosa que le decía que eso sería una muy mala idea salieron volando por la ventana, yendo directamente a la cocina.

Tomó un cuchillo con el suficiente filo para cortar su piel, mas no tanto para que le amputara un dedo. Una vez conforme regresó al cuarto de lavado, terminando de leer las instrucciones, las cuales indicaban que tendría que dibujar algo parecido al dibujo que venía con su propia sangre.

Temiendo estropearlo y no poder borrarlo más tarde, decidió irse a lo seguro, por lo que fue por un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar en la pared, lo más parecido a lo que le indicaba la hoja.

Tuvo que borrar su trabajo en varias ocasiones, cuando no quedaba como deseaba o su mano le traicionaba y causaba un rayón inesperado que arruinaba la sección. Cuando estaba por tener que volver a repetir una buena sección, agradeció su precaución de usar el lápiz.

Cuando quedó conforme con su trabajo, finalmente sacó el cuchillo y con mucho cuidado abrió una herida lo suficientemente profunda en la palma de la mano izquierda, para poder dibujar con mejor control con la derecha.

Sin perder el tiempo, manchó su dedo índice y comenzó a recalcar el dibujo con su sangre, teniendo un resultado igual al dibujo de la hoja.

Esperó por unos segundos, esperando a que algo pasara, temiendo que le pasara lo mismo que Weskham, pero a los pocos segundos, la pared fue cediendo dentro del dibujo, para finalmente desaparecer y dejar un agujero parecido al que había encontrado en el baño.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que pudo ampliar un poco más el dibujo para que pudiera deambular con un poco más de libertad, pero ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Antes de meterse dentro del túnel (del cual no tenía certeza de si pudiera volver o no), revisó por última vez todo su departamento, deteniéndose en la ventana, comprobando con cierto desagrado que el sol se estaba ocultando, la puerta, donde se veía a los Glaives patrullar a lo largo del pasillo y la habitación de Ignis, viéndola completamente vacía, con el chocobo derrumbado en una esquina lejana.

Después, pensó en Noctis y Gladio, prometiéndoles que esta vez no fallaría en proteger a Ignis.

Y finalmente pensó en Ignis, orando a cualquier Astral que deseara escucharle para que pudiera protegerlo mientras llegaba para ayudarle, aunque sea permitirle que pudiera despedirse adecuadamente esta vez.

Finalmente se dirigió al agujero y sin dudar se metió, arrastrando por el túnel, esperando que esta vez le dirigiera hacia el hospital sin mayores incidentes.

Y encontrar a Ardyn para destrozarle la cara con su pistola.


	13. Chapter 13

Después de un tiempo relativamente corto, Prompto cayó sobre una camilla que estaba rodeada por una cortina manchada con sangre (para su gran consternación) por lo que con cuidado se bajó de la camilla y lentamente se asomó por entre las cortinas, encontrándose con una escena de lo más extraña.

Ardyn estaba parado a mitad de la habitación, luciendo irritado a causa de que Stella le estaba bloqueando la puerta para su salida, decidida.

Finalmente, el hombre sonrió y se burló.

─ Hola pequeña princesa. No esperaba encontrarla en este lugar. Aunque podría explicar por qué algunas cosas no han salido como deberían.

La niña no se mostró molesta por la burla, solo extendió sus brazos para abarcar un poco más del camino, provocando que Ardyn suspirara, como si estuviera tratando con el berrinche de un niño.

Acomodando su sombrero, exclamó.

─ Pensé que estarías feliz cuando dejé de golpear a Sciencia y ahora te vuelves a entrometer en mis planes. Dime ¿qué tiene de especial ese asesor?

Viendo seriamente, Stella respondió.

─ Que te hacer recordar a la bondad de Aera y te impide abandonar completamente tu humanidad. Por eso lo escogiste como la madre. Pero una vez acabes con él, todas las ataduras con la humanidad desaparecerán y vagarás por un camino peligroso para todos. Todavía estás a tiempo de retractarte y revertir todo esto.

Prompto avanzó un poco más, no queriendo perderse nada importante de la conversación, recargándose en un tripie cercano que no aguantó su peso, cayendo estrepitosamente y revelando su ubicación.

Prompto levantó la vista, notando que Stella había desaparecido, dejándolo solo con Ardyn, quien reía con suficiencia y comentaba.

─ Vaya, vaya. Que tenemos aquí. Pensé que te había dicho que no debías de salir. Aunque me ahorras el tiempo de irte a buscar. Sé un buen chico y quédate aquí mientras termino mi trabajo, si no quieres que cumpla con la conversación de la otra vez.

La furia fue llenando lentamente la mente de Prompto, quien comenzó a cantar furiosamente que le disparara. Sin siquiera reflexionar, sacó su arma y apuntó hacia la cara de Ardyn dando dos disparos certeros en medio de sus ojos y la frente.

Esperó a que cayera al suelo, sin embargo, el hombre continuó frente a él, burlándose de su osadía.

─ Oh, ¿pensaste que un par de balas me harían algo? Si es así, entonces debes estar subestimando mi poder.

Ante los ojos atónitos de Prompto, las balas salieron de su frente y de entre los ojos, como si no fueran nada más que basura pegada a su cara, para después advertir.

─ Muy bien chico, ya has dado tu golpe, ahora es mi turno de golpear.

Ante los ojos de Prompto, aparecieron las armas reales, tan parecidas a las que usaba el rey Regis (y que pronto Noctis tendría que viajar para conseguirlas), elevarse ante él, con una tonalidad completamente roja, como si se hubieran corrompido.

Sabiendo lo que podían hacer, esquivó con mucho trabajo su ataque, para después correr desesperado hacia la puerta sabiendo que, si se quedaba en la habitación, no tendría oportunidad contra Ardyn.

Para sorpresa de Prompto, Ardyn no impidió su huida, haciéndose a un lado mientras reía y exclamaba.

─ No, todavía no estás preparado, pero pronto, mi querido. Ya casi tienes tu papel.

Sin molestarse en volver la vista atrás, Prompto salió de la habitación, corriendo a través de los pasillos vacíos, buscando un lugar dónde esconderse. Entró a la última puerta del pasillo, topándose con un cuarto lleno de literas y un escritorio con varias hojas, fotografías y radiografías.

Recordando las anécdotas de su madre, quien era enfermera, sabía que había entrado al dormitorio de los médicos por lo que curioso, se acercó hacia el escritorio para saber qué era lo que revisaban los doctores.

Con asombro, vio que se trataba del expediente médico de Ignis, provocando que sus manos sudaran inmediatamente, pero se armó de valor para tomarlo y comenzarlo a leer, debiendo saber el estado de salud de su amigo.

_ Paciente: Ignis Stupeo Sciencia. Edad: 22 años. Domicilio:xxxxxxxxxxxxxxAlergias: Ninguna. Número de cama:  _

_ Paciente masculino de 22 años ingresa al servicio de urgencias del hospital, politraumatizado con aparente arma blanca y contundente (se desconoce el tipo de arma que se usó) en varias partes de la anatomía, con predomino en tórax y abdomen. Paramédicos refieren que sus amigos le han dado pociones para detener el sangrado. En la escala de Glasgow, el paciente tiene 4 puntos, por lo que decide intubar, para posteriormente ser presentado ante cirugía cardiotorax para detener el sangrado, a traumatología por las aparentes fracturas y oftalmología para valoración y posible recuperación del globo ocular, para posteriormente pasar a quirófano. _

_ Se dieron tres tiempos quirúrgicos para reparar el daño, donde se le realizaron radiografías intraoperatorias y fotografías para evidencia judicial, pasando a recuperación sin ningún cambio en sus signos vitales. Se decide que se quedará a cargo del servicio de cirugía cardiotorax, además de una escolta que custodiará fuera de su habitación.  _

_ Plan: vigilar signos vitales cada hora, tomar tomografía axial computarizada para descartar daños neurológicos, pedir interconsulta a neurología para valoración e interconsulta a infectología para adminisitración de antibiótico profiláctico. _

_ Pronóstico: Malo para la vida y la función. _

Prompto dejó de lado las extrañas notas médicas y fue directamente a las radiografías y fotografías, encontrando las comparativas de antes y después de la operación, además de las fotos que tomaron para la evidencia.

Era demasiado extraño ver a Ignis en ese estado, un hombre por lo regular compuesto y la roca emocional de su grupo, completamente destrozado y vulnerable.

Una vez más tomó el expediente médico, pensando que tal vez encontraría el número de la cama en él, siendo infructuoso, ya que habían olvidado completamente llenarlo.

A la mente de Prompto llegó la imagen de su madre, quien siempre se quejaba de los estudiantes de medicina, ya que siempre olvidaban poner datos importantes en los expedientes. 

Ahora comprendía su molestia, por lo que dejó todo donde estaba y salió, haciendo memoria de las anécdotas de su madre sobre los pacientes, los lugares donde les tendían a poner según los servicios.

Si las notas no mentían, entonces el servicio de cirugía en cardiotorax estaba a cargo de él, por lo que era más probable que se encontrara en el segundo piso, ya que ahí era donde tenían a casi todos sus pacientes (a menos que se sobresaturaran), por lo que, con una idea en mente, intentó subir por el elevador, notando que estaba descompuesto nuevamente.

Agradeciendo que al menos esta vez no estaba demasiado lejos, subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.

Había una infinidad de cuartos en el pasillo, o al menos veinte por lo que tardaría en encontrar a Ignis, ya que tendría que buscar cuarto por cuarto, con la esperanza de que le encontraría primero que Ardyn.

Había tenido el deseo de que algo le indicara dónde se encontrara o al menos no tuvieran tantos cuartos.

Resignado, comenzó a abrir de uno por uno todas las habitaciones, encontrando desde cuerpos mutilados en las camas hasta algún cadente que le tomada por sorpresa, pero lograba despachar con su pistola.

Después de un tiempo y cuando le quedaban un par de habitaciones por buscar, entró a una que le heló la sangre, ya que no se esperaba encontrarse con lo que estaba frente a él.

Era un cadente, estaba seguro de ello (ya que los cuerpos tan característicos de las nagas los hacían inconfundibles) pero en vez de la cabeza apenas lo suficientemente humana, era la cabeza de Ignis quien le veía fijamente.

Prompto no sabía qué clase de truco retorcido le estaba jugando Ardyn, pero había conseguido su objetivo; le estaba haciendo dudar si matar a la bestia y por lo tanto le quitaba tiempo.

Para agravar aún más eso, la naga/Ignis abrió su boca, mostrando una fila de afilados dientes, pero no lo había hecho para intimidar, sino para gritar con una voz sobrehumana demasiado parecida a la de Ignis.

─ ¡¡¡TÚ!!! ¡¡¡TODO FUE TU CULPA!!! ¡¡¡ES COMO SI TU MISMO BLANDIERAS EL ARMA!!! ¡¡¡AHORA YO VOY A MORIR!!! ¡¡¡TODO POR TU COBARDÍA!!!

Prompto se quedó paralizado, sin saber lo que debía de hacer. Sabía de sobra que Ignis jamás le diría algo así, pero el ver su cara tan llena de odio, diciendo las palabras que él tanto se reclamaba dentro de sí mismo, esas que sabía que eran ciertas, muy a su pesar.

Estaba tan centrado en su autodesprecio que le dio oportunidad a la bestia de atacar sin mucha resistencia. Afortunadamente logró recuperar su cordura a tiempo para esquivarle y tomar una decisión rápida.

Sabía que, si la criatura continuaba con vida, existía la posibilidad de hacerle dudar nuevamente su objetivo, dando a Ardyn un arma muy poderosa sobre su mente, por lo que lentamente apuntó su arma contra la Naga, disparando múltiples veces contra ella.

Fue una batalla algo complicada, ya que el espacio reducido de la habitación le concedía cierta ventaja al cadente, pues su enorme cuerpo podría golpear en cualquier momento a Prompto, pero una vez encontró el patrón de sus ataques el resto fue sencillo, con alguna herida menor que sabía no le daría problemas.

En cuanto la Naga cayó, reveló su verdadero rostro (uno que había visto en su bestiario), dejó a Prompto más tranquilo y de vuelta a la misión que se había impuesto, cuando notó algo tirado en el suelo.

Al acercarse, observó que se trataba de un sobre, lo suficientemente pesado para hacerle pensar que había algo en él, más que una simple carta. Curioso por lo que pudiera ser, lo abrió, mostrando una carta con una letra demasiado familiar, acompañado de una llave de aspecto viejo.

Sin entender muy bien de qué iba todo esto, leyó la carta, descubriendo un contenido interesante.

_ Si estás leyendo esto, significa que Ardyn ha vuelto a sus andadas y continuó con el ritual, atrapándote en medio de esto, siendo la última de sus víctimas, esperando pacientemente hasta el momento en el que alcances tu papel. _

_ Sé que debió pasar demasiado tiempo y que mi nombre fue borrado de los registros de la historia de Lucis por ser un desertor, o incluso un traidor a la patria, pero debes saber que no soy el verdadero enemigo. _

_ Has visto lo mismo que yo, ¿no es cierto? Esos mundos que se parecen tanto al nuestro, pero más retorcidos que los reales, donde él es el rey. Donde puede ejecutar correctamente su ritual. _

_ Toma la llave y viaja hasta lo más profundo de esos mundos, desciende sin titubear y encuentra la verdad a todo esto. Sobrevive y salva a Lucis, sus ciudadanos y su rey de la oscuridad eterna. _

_ Evita que la plaga se extienda por Eos. _

_ Por favor, no dudes ni un segundo. Eres lo único que se interpone entre el desastre total y la salvación. _

_ Weskham Armaugh. _

Prompto vio atentamente la llave y la carta, sin entender de qué verdad estaba hablando, pero reconociendo perfectamente lo que era la plaga. 

La plaga había sido una terrible enfermedad que asoló Lucis hace varios siglos, siendo detenido por el rey fundador, sellado con la ayuda del cristal. Entonces eso era lo que buscaba Ardyn.

Desatar nuevamente la plaga sobre Lucis, sumirla en la completa oscuridad. Pero… ¿por qué deseaba algo así?

¿Qué ganaba con eso? 

Dudaba mucho que fuera algo relacionado con el Imperio de Niflheim pues si sus conclusiones eran acertadas, algo salió mal con esa alianza y permitió a Lucis ganar la guerra.

Tal vez se debía a su estado inhumano, ya que una persona normal no podría sobrevivir a un disparo en la cabeza y sacar las balas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al parecer, esa llave lo llevaría hasta la verdad.

Con demasiadas preguntas y sin respuestas en la habitación, salió de ella, dejando de momento de lado toda esa nueva información para continuar su búsqueda y evitar que Ardyn encontrara primero a Ignis.

Finalmente, después de dar con otra habitación vacía, fue hacia la última puerta del pasillo, orando para que Ignis estuviera detrás de esa, pues dudaba que pudiera encontrarle en alguna otra parte del hospital.

Lentamente, abrió la puerta, preparándose para otro ataque de cadente, sin embargo, había una cama de hospital y sobre ella se encontraba un muy vivo Ignis, durmiendo apaciblemente.

Sintiéndose aliviado por encontrarle todavía con vida y sin más heridas agregadas, Prompto lloró de felicidad.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó ese calvario, logró salvar a alguien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas han mejorado, aunque sea un poco


	14. Chapter 14

Prompto intentó controlarse y dejar de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, llorando por un tiempo más hasta que recordó que Ardyn estaba detrás de ellos, por lo que respirando profundamente se controló y se acercó hasta su amigo.

A diferencia de la última vez que lo había visto, estaba en mejores condiciones, no del todo sano, ya que su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado y colocado en un cabestrillo, mientras que su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto con un parche hecho con gasa. 

Revisando cuidadosamente a Ignis, notó que llevaba la misma ropa con el que le habían atacado, sin embargo, ésta lucía limpia, como si estuviera recién salida de la lavadora, además de tener sus zapatos puestos y llevaba sus gafas. A su mente vino la nota médica que había leído, que aseguraba que él se encontraba en muy malas condiciones, tanto así que había necesitado de respiración artificial.

Pensando que tal vez podría tratarse de otra trampa de Ardyn, extendió su mano desconfiadamente hacia su amigo y le movió para despertarle, consiguiendolo con tan solo mover un poco su brazo sano.

Ignis abrió su ojo de manera alarmada, tal vez pensando que todavía continuaba bajo ataque, sentándose rápidamente y a punto de golpear a Prompto. Inmediatamente, el fotógrafo tomó la mano buena del consejero, para evitar que se lastimara y después habló amablemente.

─ Ignis, calma, soy yo, Prompto. He venido a sacarte de aquí.

Confundido, Ignis revisó la habitación, reconociendo de inmediato dónde se encontraba, para después preguntar.

─ ¿Prompto? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estás atrapado dentro de tu departamento?

Prompto estaba por responder hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que había preguntado Ignis, para cuestionar.

─ Espera, ¿cómo sabes que estaba atrapado en mi departamento?

Soltando un suspiro pesado, se levantó de la cama y respondió.

─ Cuando Ardyn entró a mi departamento y me atacó, intentó hacerme gritar lo más fuerte que pudiera, para que me escucharas y hacerte venir en mi rescate. Le dije que eso  no sería posible porque tú estabas de vacaciones en Altissia…fue ahí cuando me reveló que jamás saliste, que durante todo este tiempo estuviste encerrado dentro, gritando por ayuda y yo nunca me di cuenta.

Mientras decía eso, el rostro de Ignis fue tomando un tono preocupado, haciendo que Prompto avanzara hacia su amigo y con palabras reconfortantes, reveló.

  
─ Tiene cierta verdad, no lo puedo negar, aunque en realidad pude escapar parcialmente de mi departamento. Es una historia larga, así que será mejor que te sientes mientras te la cuento…

Así, comenzó todo su relato, el extraño agujero en la pared, todos esos lugares a los que fue, las personas a las que vio morir en cada una de ellas, incluyendo a Ignis, sobre Stella, sobre Weskham, y las extrañas notas que siempre encontraba en el piso cerca de su puerta. Finalmente, concluyó.

─ …Y ahora, él me dejó una llave, para que lleguemos a la verdad, donde supongo que es donde tendremos la respuesta para detener a Ardyn.

  
Ignis solamente le escuchó, reflexionando toda la historia para finalmente responder.

─ Weskham Armaugh. Hace bastante tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre. Como ya sabrás, fue el asesor de su majestad cuando todavía era un príncipe, pero desapareció en circunstancias bastante extrañas, incluso algunos dentro de la Ciudadela le consideran el autor de los crímenes de hace veintisiete años. Ahora, creo comprender lo que está pasando. 

Viendo directamente a Prompto incluyó.

─ Stella Nox Fleuret es la hermana mayor de Lunafreya y Ravus. Por un tiempo se pensó que ella sería el siguiente oráculo, pero tras su desafortunada muerte, la reina Silva se quedó sin que alguien la sucediera en su deber como oráculo y por un tiempo se pensó que el oráculo de la siguiente generación se perdería. Ardyn debe estar apuntando alto en su deber de propagar la plaga.

  
Prompto asintió de acuerdo, para después ver hacia la puerta y anunciar.

─ Y aunque muero por saber todos sus motivos, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Ardyn puede llegar en cualquier momento y matarnos a ambos. Sé que no soy la persona más fuerte, pero Ardyn simplemente parece inmortal. 

Ignis asintió de acuerdo, tocando distraídamente su brazo enyesado, para después ir directamente hacia la puerta y abrirla con decisión y comentar a Prompto.

─ Entonces será mejor que nos movamos y salgamos del hospital antes de que nos encuentre.

Recordando el enorme inconveniente que había olvidado hasta el momento, Prompto advirtió.

─ Pero nunca he podido escapar de ninguno de los mundos. Siempre termino despertando en mi departamento cada vez que alguien moría. Pero no te preocupes, encontraré la manera de salir los dos juntos.

Sonriendo ante la confianza de Prompto, Ignis comentó.

─ Muy bien Prompto. Guía el camino.

Sintiendo el apoyo de Ignis, (y con el deseo de no volver a fallarle) avanzó por los pasillos desiertos, ignorando todas las habitaciones, pues sabía que en ellas no estaba la respuesta que buscaba.

Justo cuando estaba por tomar las escaleras, vio hacia el ascensor, teniendo la esperanza de no tener que hacer caminar tanto a Ignis, encontrándose con la novedad de que el ascensor había desaparecido y mostraba una puerta bastante vieja, como si hubiera estado ahí desde hace siglos sin que nadie le diera mantenimiento.

Ambos se vieron, compartiendo sus dudas con la mirada, pensando que tal vez esa sería la puerta que necesitaban tomar, sin embargo, temían que fuera una trampa de Ardyn para evitar su fuga.

Pero, cualquier cosa que pudieran sospechar sobre la puerta se fueron por la borda cuando un grupo de fantasmas salieron de las diez últimas habitaciones, avanzando peligrosamente hacia ellos.

Sin muchos lugares a los que huir, Prompto tomó la llave que había recibido en el sobre y oró a todos los Astrales para que ésta fuera la puerta correcta en la cual usar la llave. Para su gran fortuna, la llave logró abrir el cerrojo, por lo que, sin tener la menor duda o precaución, tomó la mano de Ignis y lo hizo entrar en la habitación para meterse detrás de él y cerrar la puerta.

Cuando se dio media vuelta, vio que no había sido la mejor idea que había tenido; no era una habitación como había pensado en un principio, mostrando un conjunto de escaleras que bajaban hasta un punto que no podía ver, ya que la niebla bloqueaba la vista completa de hasta dónde llegaban.

Por curiosidad, se asomó por entre los barrotes del pasamanos, sin poder ver el fondo, solamente que daba la impresión de ser muy profunda. Estaba por llamar a Ignis para que no se separara de su lado, cuando notó que éste observaba hacia Stella, la cual veía seriamente a ambos.

Sorprendido, Ignis comentó.

─ Tú…tú fuiste la que detuvo a Ardyn cuando me estaba atacando…

La niña asintió, para después hablar.

─ Así es. A pesar de que no lo creas, eres mucho más importante de lo que piensas en este ritual. Pero ahora es momento de detener esta locura.

Prompto se paró a un lado de Ignis, esperando a que la hermana del actual oráculo explicara lo que tenían que hacer a continuación.

Lentamente, Stella metió la mano dentro de su saco blanco, para sacar de éste un curioso corazón de porcelana y tenderlo a Prompto. Sin entender lo que deseaba decir, preguntó.

─ ¿Se supone que con esto derrotaremos a Ardyn? ¿Le daremos un corazón?

Sabiendo que no entenderían lo que se debía de hacer, Stella explicó.

─ No realmente. El poder de éste artefacto se mostrará a su debido tiempo. Mientras tanto, permanecerá de esta forma. Para derrotar a Ardyn, deben de buscar los artefactos que representan a cada víctima que fue utilizada durante éste ritual, ya que es la única manera de que el maldito sucumba definitivamente. Esto representa a las primeras diez víctimas que fueron atacadas por él, por lo que deben de viajar a través de los mundos creados por él y encontrarlos todos.

Rápidamente, Ignis cuestionó.

─ Será relativamente sencillo encontrar la representación de las víctimas 16, 17, 18, 19 y 20, pero, ¿cómo sabemos cuáles son las demás, obviando a las diez primeras?

Sonriendo pacíficamente, Stella sacó una hoja de su saco, tendiéndosela a Ignis y explicar.

─ Esta es la lista que ha utilizado Ardyn para fichar a sus víctimas. Con ello, sabrán con mucha mayor facilidad identificar las correctas. Les deseo las mejores de las suertes, y les recuerdo que son lo único que queda entre la destrucción de todo Eos y la derrota definitiva de la plaga.

Prompto deseó hacerle más preguntas a Stella, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la niña nuevamente había desaparecido, dejándoles solos.

El fotógrafo suspiro, sabiendo que tenían una tarea monumental por delante. En ese momento, Ignis le tendió la hoja, comentando.

─ Será mejor que la leas. Esto es sorprendente y esclarecedor en varios aspectos.

Sin entender muy bien lo que decía, leyó la hoja, logrando coincidir con Ignis.

_ 1-10 Diez corazones: Takka Bradham, David Auburnbrie, Kimya Auburnbrie, Randolph, Navyth Arlum, Wiz Forlane, Gestas Leonis, Maria Hester, Jack Ackers, Adagny Yeagre. _

_ 11 Asunción: Ardyn Izurnia. _

_ 12 Esperanza: Stella Nox Fleuret. _

_ 13 Oscuridad: Verstael Besithia. _

_ 14 Tinieblas: Iedolas Aldercapt. _

_ 15 Desesperación: Weskham Armaugh. _

_ 16 Tentación: Cindy Aurum. _

_ 17 Origen: Dino Ghiranze. _

_ 18 Vigilancia: Caligo Ulldor. _

_ 19 Caos: Titus Drautos. _

_ 20 Madre: Ignis Stupeo Sciencia. _

_ 21 Sabiduría: Prompto Argentum. _

Prompto sintió el frío recorrer su espalda cuando llegó a su propio nombre, leyendo que él también estaba destinado a ser una de las víctimas. Pero algo no concordaba, por lo que pensó en voz alta.

─ Yo no puedo ser la sabiduría. No fui el más listo de mi clase, es más, es un milagro que haya pasado satisfactoriamente la escuela. ¿Cómo puedo representarlo?

Ignis vio seriamente a Prompto, para después responder.

─ No deberías de menospreciarte de esa manera. Eres mucho más listo de lo que piensas. Aunque sospecho el motivo. Has estado presente durante casi todos sus asesinatos desde que volvió a matar, sin mencionar de toda la información que has recopilado a lo largo de este viaje. Sabes todo lo que ha pasado con lujo de detalle e incluso has logrado descubrir en parte lo que le pasó al consejero de su majestad.

Prompto solo vio hacia Ignis, esperando que su cara no se enrojeciera con el cumplido que había hecho, pero rápidamente lo dejó de lado para darle la razón al consejero, pensando que tal vez tenía algo de razón, sin embargo, el motivo por el que era la sabiduría todavía escapaba de él.

Nuevamente revisó la lista, logrando sacar varias conclusiones de ellas, sabiendo ahora cómo es que Lucis ganó la guerra y la aparente inmortalidad de Ardyn.

Guardó la lista en su bolsillo, para después girarse hacia Ignis y anunciar.

─ Ahora que tenemos una idea de lo que debemos buscar, es mejor ponernos en marcha. 

Ignis asintió de acuerdo, comenzando a bajar con cuidado las escaleras, ya que con un solo ojo se le dificultaba calcular la profundidad de las cosas, por lo que ambos fueron a un paso lento y seguro.

Bajaron por un tiempo, hasta que las escaleras se cortaron súbitamente dejando debajo de sus pies un enorme agujero. Prompto se quedó desconcertado, sin saber lo que debían de hacer a continuación, por lo que cuidadosamente revisó el lugar, esperando a que algo apareciera (esperaba que no fuera un agujero en la pared, ya que a Ignis le sería imposible arrastrarse dentro de él).

Finalmente, entre la niebla encontró una puerta, la cual lucía igual de vieja que la puerta por la que entraron, determinando que debían entrar por ella. Eso o estaban dando vueltas entre la niebla o directamente a una trampa.

Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dato curioso del juego: las diez primeras víctimas del ritual son los fantasmas que te siguen a lo largo del juego (no todos, pero todos pertenecen a este grupo, aunque en el futuro se agregan más que rompen con el esquema) . Por lo tanto, quienes siguen a Prompto durante esta historia son las diez primeras víctimas.  
> Por si alguien tenía curiosidad.


	15. Chapter 15

Antes de abrir la puerta que estaba frente a él, se aseguró que Ignis estuviera seguro detrás de él (sabía que entre los dos, Ignis era el mejor entrenado y el que podría defenderlos a ambos, pero en su estado actual, dudaba que pudiera cumplir su papel), y abrió la puerta de golpe, mostrándole una imagen de lo más conocida.

Era la estación del metro de Insomnia, igual de desierta que cuando lo visitó con Cindy, confirmando que aún seguían dentro de la locura de Ardyn. Actualmente, se encontraba en la entrada principal, sin amenazas aparentes.

Curioso por el aspecto de la estación, Ignis comentó.

─ Es raro ver la estación tan vacía y tranquila.

Inmediatamente, Prompto decidió quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, revelando.

─ No creas lo que ves. De un momento a otro aparecerá algo completamente espeluznante, como un cadente o un maldito fantasma. Así que será mejor que tengamos cuidado... sé que no necesito decirte esto porque tú…

Casi al final de su advertencia, notó lo que estaba diciendo y a quién, por lo que comenzó a divagar. Sonriendo tranquilamente, Ignis respondió.

─ No te preocupes, te comprendo.

Sintiéndose más tranquilo al ver que no había ofendido a Ignis, sonrió aliviado, para después continuar con su camino, mientras intentaba recordar alguna puerta de aspecto sospechoso en su primera visita.

Justo cuando llegaron al lugar donde se compraban los boletos, se escuchó un ruido muy extraño por la zona, además de bajar unos cuantos grados el ambiente.

Sabiendo lo que se acercaba, Prompto colocó detrás de él a Ignis, esperando a que apareciera el fantasma. Lentamente, el sonido se hizo más fuerte, hasta que reveló una figura bastante conocida.

En el suelo, se encontraba Cindy arrastrándose lentamente, mientras gemía lastimeramente, como si se encontrara herida. Al notar la presencia de los hombres frente a ella, levantó su cabeza, mostrando sus ojos en blanco y su piel completamente pálida, denotando así que ella se había convertido en un fantasma, acompañado de un grito ensordecedor.

Prompto quedó en shock ante lo que estaba viendo, sintiéndose nuevamente arrepentido por lo que había pasado con ella y ahora condenada a vagar por esos extraños mundos.

Sabiendo que no podía pelear contra un fantasma (y no teniendo el corazón de hacerlo contra ella), tomó la mano de Ignis y corrió hacia donde sabía que le permitiría el paso a plataforma del tren.

Una vez llegando a la estación y no encontrando nada extraño, Prompto soltó la mano de Ignis, para que ambos pudieran recuperarse de tan extraña experiencia y vencer al arrepentimiento que comenzaba a embargar.

Sabía que la única manera de ayudarla era vencer a Ardyn, el monstruo que le había hecho eso en primer lugar, llenándose lentamente de determinación. Una vez que sintió su determinación recuperada, volteó para ver cómo lo llevaba Ignis, notando con terror que éste se encontraba recargado contra una de las columnas, respirando con mucha dificultad.

Lentamente, Prompto se acercó para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, intentando tomar su hombro, pero su mano atravesó el cuerpo de Ignis, dejando una sensación fría en su mano y la pérdida de energía tan conocida cuando…

Ignis recuperó el aliento y se despegó de la columna, para después disculparse con Prompto.

─ Lo lamento. No sabía que me afectaría tanto estar cerca de ella. No sé lo que me pasó.

Prompto se quedó callado, intentando procesar lo que acababa de averiguar, aunque revisando sus recuerdos cuidadosamente, debió haberse dado cuenta antes. Después de todo, la nota médica decía que Ignis necesitaba respiración artificial y se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte.

Al no tener respuesta de su amigo, y notando que no le veía, Ignis tomó cuidadosamente el mentón de Prompto y preguntó.

─ ¿Está todo bien?

Prompto se debatió si debía de decirle la verdad a Ignis sobre su condición, pero temía que eso derivara directamente a un resultado catastrófico, por lo que respondió colocando un poco de falsa alegría en su voz.

─ Si, lo siento Iggy. Es chocante verla nuevamente de esa manera. Pero ya estoy bien. Ahora sé que para que ella pueda descansar debemos de vencer a Ardyn. Así que será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra y detengamos esta locura.

Ignis le observó, haciendo sospechar a Prompto de que no había creído nada de lo que dijo, pero lo dejó pasar para responder.

─ Muy bien. entonces hay que continuar.

Aliviado de no tener que revelar su nuevo descubrimiento, Prompto inspeccionó nuevamente la estación, intentando recordar si había alguna puerta misteriosa que no abrió en  su primera visita, pero no pudo recordar nada.

Finalmente, decidió que tal vez se encontraría en alguna zona diferente, por lo que intentó pensar en dónde pudiera encontrar dicha puerta sin llamar la atención de nadie.

Sin embargo, sabía que debía de encontrar el objeto de Cindy en la estación antes de abandonarla y ver si había algo de las otras víctimas, por lo que sabiendo el camino que debían de recorrer, se metió dentro del vagón abierto, dirigiendo a Ignis a través del laberíntico lugar.

A mitad de su camino, Ignis pidió tranquilamente.

─ Prompto, espera un momento.

  
Casi de inmediato, Prompto se detuvo, pensando que tal vez Ignis comenzaba a sentirse cansado nuevamente o peor, por lo que preguntó.

─ ¡¿Te sientes mal?! ¡¿Quieres que descansemos un poco?!

Ignis se acomodó cuidadosamente sus gafas para finalmente explicar.

─ No es eso. Simplemente que creo haber encontrado algo. Está debajo de ese asiento. Si fueras tan amable de ver qué es lo que es. Yo mismo lo haría, pero…

Completando lo que deseaba decir, Ignis movió su brazo escayolado, transmitiendo correctamente el mensaje a su amigo, quien inmediatamente se hincó en el suelo, justo frente al asiento que Ignis había indicado, encontrando unos aretes en forma de estrella que, a primera vista, parecían de plata.

En cuanto se levantó y los revisó con más detenimiento con la poca luz que tenía el vagón, los reconoció de inmediato ya que los había visto anteriormente. Más específicamente en aquélla foto donde se veía a Stella en aquél evento de caridad.

Sabiendo que Ignis era el que prestaba atención a esas cosas, se las enseñó, confirmando sus sospechas cuando el consejero respondió.

─ Esos son los aretes de los Nox Fleuret. Han pasado de generación en generación dentro de la familia, pero desde la muerte de Stella, se pensaron perdidos. Así que estuvieron aquí durante todo este tiempo.

Prompto vio con mayor interés los pendientes, para después guardarlos en su bolsillo del chaleco, sabiendo que habían encontrado el objeto de la esperanza o la víctima doce. Súbitamente, a su mente regresó algo que no había pensado hasta el momento, exteriorizando.

─ Ardyn también se cuenta como una de las víctimas, así que, ¿cuál podría ser su objeto y dónde lo encontraremos?

Ignis pensó por un momento las palabras de Prompto, para finalmente responder.

─ No lo sé, pero tengo la noción de que, en cuanto lo veamos, lo sabremos. Ahora, ¿dónde dices que murió Cindy?

Enfocándose en su actual misión, Prompto continuó con su camino, sospechando lo que podría haber pertenecido a Cindy para representarla, y el lugar más probable donde podría hallarlo.

Justo cuando llegaron al lado contrario de la plataforma, un grupo de duendes les estaba esperando, acompañado de unas cuantas tarántulas, atacándoles en cuanto les notaron.

Rápidamente, Prompto sacó su arma y disparó, intentando persuadir a los demás de atacar, además de intentar vanamente evitar que llegaran a Ignis, pero eran demasiados, por lo que más de uno pudo esquivar las balas del fotógrafo y atacaron al consejero, quien rápidamente colocó su brazo escayolado para defenderse, evitando que mordieran su cara.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Prompto se deshizo de los monstruos que peleaban contra Ignis y después despachó a los que mordían y arañaban sus propias extremidades. En cuanto terminó el ataque, tomó nuevamente la mano de su amigo y lo guió hacia el lugar donde encontró el cuerpo de Cindy. 

Mientras subían las escaleras, Ignis amonestó severamente.

─ Prompto, no vuelvas a poner mi bienestar por encima del tuyo. Eres tan importante como lo soy yo.

Tomándolo con calma, Prompto respondió con una sonrisa.

─ Lo sé, pero es mi deber defenderte, sobre todo porque estás herido. No creo que pueda hacerte pelear en ese estado. Sin embargo, tienes razón, tendré mucho más cuidado.

Ignis solo asintió, tal vez no del todo conforme con la respuesta de Prompto, mas sabía que tenía razón, por lo que dejó caer el tema. En cuanto ambos volvieron a caer en el silencio, llegaron al cuarto donde habían encontrado el cuerpo de Cindy, el cual ahora tenía avisos policiales y habían marcado la escena del crimen.

Respirando profundo, Prompto abrió el cuarto, encontrándolo igual de ensangrentado que la última vez, con la diferencia de que Cindy ya no estaba ahí, sólo la silueta de su cuerpo. 

Sin desear quedarse por mucho tiempo en ese lugar, buscó rápidamente en el cuarto, encontrando casi de inmediato lo que buscaba, ya que al parecer no habían movido la evidencia del lugar.

A unos cuantos pasos de donde habían marcado la silueta, estaba una llave que servía para ajustar el motor de los autos, representando lo que ella más había amado en vida.

Con la necesidad de explicar eso, al tomar la llave comentó.

─ Por el poco tiempo que conocí a Cindy, ella me dijo que amaba arreglar los autos, por lo que esto la representa perfectamente bien.

Ignis vio hacia la silueta pensativamente, para después responder.

─ Espero que podamos darle un descanso digno.

Prompto estaba por responder cuando un sonido les alertó de que algo estaba pasando en la estación, el sonido tan característico del tren partiendo hacia la siguiente estación. 

Ambos se vieron, llegando a la misma conclusión, por lo que regresaron lo más rápido que pudieron para comprobar si su teoría era cierta. Para gran satisfacción de ambos así era.

Uno de los trenes había partido, permitiéndoles andar por las vías del tren. Teniendo una corazonada de que tal vez la siguiente puerta se encontraba en alguna parte de las vías del tren, bajando de la plataforma y comenzaron a caminar por ellas, atentos a cualquier puerta vieja que pudieran encontrar.

No tuvieron que caminar por mucho tiempo, ya que la puerta estaba a unos metros de la estación de trenes, justo cuando la luz de la estación comenzaba a perderse.

Feliz de encontrar su camino, Prompto tomó la llave con la que había abierto la puerta anterior y la insertó en la cerradura, mientras que Ignis vio hacia atrás, llamando la atención del fotógrafo, quien dejó de lado su trabajo y preguntó.

─ Iggy, ¿pasa algo?

Antes de que Ignis pudiera responder, una espada con un resplandor rojo les atacó, siendo apenas esquivado por ambos, sabiendo de inmediato lo que estaba pasando.

Ardyn los había encontrado.

Casi como si lo llamaran, del lado opuesto de las líneas del tren vieron a Ardyn quien en ese momento hacía aparecer más armas y gritaba burlonamente.

─ Vaya, vaya. Miren lo que he encontrado. Un par de ratones que creen que pueden roer las líneas del tren. Como buen ciudadano, debo evitar que dañen la propiedad pública…

Temiendo el ataque de Ardyn (ya que el hombre no podía morir) Prompto inmediatamente volvió hacia la puerta, abriendo de un solo giro la cerradura, para después tomar bruscamente a Ignis y hacerlo pasar con él, orando para que la puerta no le permitiera el paso del maldito.

Para mayor precaución, Prompto volvió a colocar la llave, haciéndole sentir más seguro.

Una vez a salvo, revisó la nueva habitación, observando el mismo tramo de escaleras, que continuaban con el descenso y, por lo que pudo deducir, a otro mundo creado por Ardyn.

Armándose de valor, ayudó a Ignis a bajar lentamente las escaleras, teniendo una idea de dónde sería el siguiente lugar que visitarían.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que lo mencionen, sí, ya sé que en el juego se podría entrar y salir del departamento, (el cual comenzará a mostrar fantasmas), pero al momento de escribir lo hacía demasiado complicado, por lo que decidí omitirlo.

Bajaron por las escaleras hasta otra puerta que interrumpió nuevamente su descenso, pero Prompto sabía perfectamente que se trataba de otro mundo creado por Ardyn, donde seguramente encontraría más representaciones de las víctimas.

Y cadentes en cada esquina.

Lentamente, abrió la puerta, curioso por ver cómo había quedado el lugar, ya que, según las noticias, la fortaleza había quedado irrecuperable. En cuanto abrió la puerta, pudo ver con cierta tristeza de que habían tenido razón.

De la fortaleza de Aracheole solo quedaban algunas habitaciones en pie (contando por la que habían llegado) siendo las demás las menos afortunadas, pues solamente quedaba la estructura de las paredes, siendo todo lo demás consumido por el fuego que había provocado Ardyn.

Por su mente, pasó la posibilidad de que las representaciones de las demás víctimas también habían sido alcanzadas por el fuego, junto con la siguiente puerta que les llevaría hasta el siguiente mundo.

Como si leyera su mente, Ignis tranquilizó.

─ A pesar de lo aparatoso que pueda lucir el incendio, puede que haya logrado sobrevivir las cosas que buscamos. Tan solo tenemos que estar atentos.

Por un instante, Prompto pensó que su nueva habilidad de leer mentes era debido al estado de su amigo, pero eso fue rápidamente desmentido cuando Ignis le vio fijamente y respondió.

─ Prompto, no leo tu mente, solo que tu cara es demasiado expresiva, por lo que es fácil leer lo que estás pensando. Así que deja de verme como si fuera como uno de esos fantasmas y comencemos a buscar.

Un poco más tranquilo, Prompto avanzó por la quemada fortaleza, preguntado al consejero en cuanto al tocar una de las paredes cayó sin mayor esfuerzo.

─ ¿Hay posibilidad de que esto pueda caernos encima?

Viendo todo el lugar, Ignis respondió seriamente.

─ Sí, es muy posible, aunque sospecho que algunas zonas serán más endebles que otras, por lo que hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que tocamos.

Con esa advertencia en mente, Prompto se fue abriendo paso por el destrozado pasillo, procurando mantenerse cerca de Ignis por si tuvieran que correr, al mismo tiempo que buscaba cualquier cosa que pudiera ser significativo.

Entraron a las pocas habitaciones que quedaban, esperando encontrar algo que les fuera de utilidad, teniendo como único resultado cenizas y unos cuantos cadentes que habían tenido que matar.

Cuando pensaban darse por vencidos, Prompto logró vislumbrar un pasillo casi intacto, como si algo le hubiera protegido del fuego, por lo que se acercó con mucha más confianza, pues se veía firme y completamente solo. 

En cuanto puso un pie sobre el piso, reconoció la zona donde se encontraban e inmediatamente fue hacia la habitación que contenía aquél escritorio tan extraño, donde encontró esa extraña nota, decidido a revisarlo con mucho más cuidado esta vez.

La fortuna les sonrió, pues el escritorio estaba tal y como lo había dejado, por lo que inmediatamente comenzó a buscar dentro de los destrozados cajones, encontrando nuevamente la hoja gastada que anteriormente leyó, sin embargo, en esta ocasión logró encontrar más hojas del mismo estilo, por lo que curioso, leyó el texto completo.

_ LA PRIMERA SEÑAL _

_ E Ifrit dijo, _

_ En época de plenitud, purifica al mundo con mi ira. _

_ Reúne la sangre de los Diez Pecadores y prepara el  _

_ ritual para llenar al mundo de la Plaga. _

_ LA SEGUNDA SEÑAL _

_ Ofrece la sangre de los Diez Pecadores y libérate de las  _

_ ataduras de la carne, y obtén el Castigo de los Astrales. _

_ Roba la Esperanza para engendrar la Oscuridad y las _

_ Tinieblas. Rodéate de Desesperación para el Dador de  _

_ Sabiduría. _

_ LA TERCERA SEÑAL _

_ Regresa al Origen y aniquila a la Tentación del pecado. _

_ Bajo el ojo Vigilante del aliado, vaga por el Caos informe, _

_ Solo entonces se alinearán las cuatro expiaciones. _

_ LA ÚLTIMA SEÑAL _

_ Separa de la carne también a ella, _

_ que es la Madre Renacida, y a él, _

_ que es el receptor de Sabiduría. Si así se cumple, por el _

_ misterio de los 21 sacrificios, el maldito tendrá su poder _

_ y la nación del traidor caerá por la plaga. _

Ahora, a diferencia de la última vez, Prompto logró encontrar sentido a lo que estaba escrito ahí. Sabiendo que Ignis pudiera explicar a lo que se refería con el maldito, le pasó las hojas, mientras que él continuó buscando dentro de los cajones, logrando encontrar un broche con un escudo de armas de Niflheim chapado en oro.

Pensando que había logrado encontrar otro de los objetos, esperó a que Ignis le diera su confirmación, esperando a que también le dijera sobre el extraño texto, la cual no se hizo esperar mucho.

─ Entonces, somos la última parte de sus sacrificios para poder desatar la plaga nuevamente sobre Eos aunque, lo que más llama mi atención es acerca de “la nación del traidor”. Es obvio que se refiere a Lucis, pero ¿quién es el traidor?

Prompto se limitó a encogerse de hombros, ya que la historia de Lucis era realmente extensa, eso sin tomar en cuenta la historia de cada uno de los regentes de Lucis, haciéndola imposible de aprender completamente, o al menos para él, porque tenía la impresión de que Ignis lo sabría.

Dejando de lado el pensamiento, Prompto le tendió a su amigo el broche de oro, preguntando.

─ ¿Supongo que era de una de las víctimas de Niflheim?

Inspeccionando de cerca el boche, Ignis explicó rápidamente.

─ Así es. Este es el escudo de la familia real de Niflheim. Por lo regular, el emperador era el único con el derecho de portar dicho emblema en oro, para demostrar su estatus dentro de su ejército. 

Ignis regresó el broche a Prompto para guardarlo, quien estaba feliz de tener algo de la víctima catorce, pero su festejo fue inmediatamente interrumpido por el consejero para preguntar.

─ ¿Sabes qué es lo que podría pertenecer a la persona que murió aquí? 

Prompto pensó por unos segundos, intentando recordar todo lo que sabía sobre Dino, las cosas de las que hablaron, como su trabajo, viniendo inmediatamente a su mente la libreta que, si la memoria no le fallaba, la había encontrado en el auto del reportero.

Con el objetivo claro, estaba por anunciar a Ignis hacia donde debían de ir a continuación, cuando un olor desagradablemente familiar apareció en el ambiente, anunciando lo que se aproximaba.

Reconociendo el aroma, Prompto sabía lo que estaba por venir, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, tomó la mano de Ignis para salir del lugar sin temor a perderlo. Su amigo captó rápidamente el mensaje y se dejó guiar por el fotógrafo, quien inmediatamente los sacó de la habitación hacia donde recordaba estaba la salida del lugar.

Sin embargo, por más rápido que pudieran correr no pudo evitar que en su camino se cruzaran con el fantasma de Dino, quien tenía su cuerpo todavía en llamas, dejando ese desagradable olor por su paso. 

Afortunadamente para ambos, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para transmitir la desagradable sensación de los fantasmas, siendo aprovechado por los chicos para rodearlo y huir de su presencia.

Después de varios pasillos más, pudieron salir del edificio principal, el cual Prompto reconoció de inmediato y sabiendo por donde había entrado la primera vez con Dino a la fortaleza, por lo que con más tranquilidad fueron hacia la salida.

Mientras caminaban, Ignis veía todo con interés, para explicar rápidamente a Prompto.

─ Esta fortaleza es de las más antiguas que tenía el Imperio. Un verdadero recordatorio de la Gran Guerra. Me pregunto qué tantas historias guardarán en sus paredes que quedaron olvidadas por la historia o modificadas o tal vez malinterpretadas… pero no te preocupes, yo siempre te recordaré, no importa el tiempo que pasé. Incluso si otros olvidan tu nombre…siempre lo recordaré 

Desconcertado por lo último que había dicho Ignis, Prompto preguntó preocupado.

─ Ignis… ¿qué quieres decir con que “incluso si todos olvidan tu nombre, siempre lo recordaré”?

Desconcertado, Ignis vio hacia Prompto para responder.

─ Yo no dije eso. Dije que el lugar debe tener muchos recuerdos perdidos. Tal vez no entendiste bien lo que dije.

Prompto sabía con certeza lo que Ignis había dicho, pero no tenía la respuesta para el extraño comportamiento del consejero, por lo que, para no molestar a su amigo, respondió.

─ Si, tal vez me haya equivocado.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, pues después de esa escena tan extraña, Prompto no quiso decir nada más, por temor a desatar otra frase igual de extraña de Ignis, pero afortunadamente para el fotógrafo, no tuvo que agregar nada más, pues la salida estaba justo frente a ellos y, por lo tanto, el objeto perteneciente a Dino estaba cerca.

Tan solo tuvieron que caminar por un corto periodo de tiempo hasta el auto de Dino, el cual, extrañamente, continuaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado la última vez, con la única diferencia de que estaba rodeado de cintas policiales que impedían el paso.

Rápidamente, Prompto saltó las cintas (levantándolas para que Ignis pudiera pasar sin mucho esfuerzo) y fue directamente al auto, abriendo la puerta del conductor para meterse dentro y buscar la libreta, encontrándolo rápidamente, pues todavía recordaba dónde la había lanzado la primera vez.

Sonriendo victorioso, alzó la libreta para que Ignis pudiera verla. El consejero asintió complacido, para anunciar.

─ Muy bien, ahora sólo nos falta encontrar la siguiente puerta para continuar nuestro descenso.

Prompto asintió mientras salía del carro, pensando en los posibles lugares donde pudiera encontrar la dichosa puerta, cuando notó una silueta entre la hierba, sabiendo casi de inmediato de quién se trataba.

Al ver la cara llena de pánico de Prompto, Ignis supo de inmediato lo que estaba pasando, por lo que sin decir ni una sola palabra, tomó la mano del fotógrafo y salió disparado hacia el lado contrario donde se encontraba Ardyn, causando que éste se burlara.

─ ¡Corran, pequeños conejos! ¡El lobo les va a alcanzar!

Prompto vio el camino por el que corrían, notando que era un camino distinto a la fortaleza, directamente hacia la entrada principal donde, para su inmenso alivio, había sido cambiado por la puerta familiar que les llevaba directamente hacia otro de los extraños mundos de Ardyn.

Ambos pararon frente a ella, para inmediatamente Prompto sacar la llave y abrir la puerta, mientras daba miradas nerviosas detrás de ellos pensando que, en cualquier momento, Ardyn les alcanzaría.

Afortunadamente para ambos, el maldito se estaba tomando su tiempo para cazarlos, dándoles suficiente tiempo para abrir la puerta y permitirles el paso. 

Sin perder el tiempo, ambos entraron a las tan conocidas escaleras, cerrando tras de sí con llave. Una vez seguros, soltaron un suspiro aliviado, tomando un tiempo para comenzar a avanzar, deseando que sus corazones estuvieran lo suficientemente estables para continuar.

En cuanto recuperaron el aliento, Prompto comentó.

─ Iggy, tienes una reacción magnífica ante el peligro. Ahora entiendo por qué eres el consejero de Noct.

Ignis negó amablemente con la cabeza, para responder.

─ No, eso es algo que he desarrollado con el tiempo. Además, como habrás comprobado, con Ardyn no funciona muy bien.

Observando las escaleras, Ignis preguntó.

─ Ahora, ¿continuamos hasta el siguiente punto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Lo que dijo Ignis les parece familiar?


	17. Chapter 17

Prompto e Ignis continuaron descendiendo por las escaleras hasta que nuevamente se toparon con otra puerta igual a las anteriores, sabiendo así que habían llegado hasta otro de los mundos que Prompto había visitado.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Prompto advirtió.

─ Hace mucho frío en este lugar, tanto que está nevando. Creo que debí recordarlo antes, así hubiéramos podido traer algo más abrigador.

Ignis le dio un vistazo a su propia ropa, para descartar amablemente.

─ He estado en peores condiciones. Pero en cambio tú no traes nada abrigador. ¿Crees poder aguantar?

Prompto sonrió, mientras respondía.

─ No te preocupes, ya he estado antes aquí y pude soportar perfectamente el frío, por lo que estaré bien.

Ignis le lanzó una miríada escéptica, pero finalmente se rindió y asintió, dando permiso a Prompto para que abriera la puerta. Rápidamente el frío les recibió con su abrazo invernal, aunque estaban dentro del edificio, éste se encontraba en tan mal estado que permitía el paso del viento.

Prompto escaneó la zona, intentando recordar si el lugar por dónde habían salido lo había visto la vez pasada, pero para su horror, justo al final del pasillo, se encontraba Ardyn, recargado contra una de las paredes.

Al notar su presencia, el maldito colocó una mirada de molestia para despegarse de la pared y caminar hacia ellos, anunciando con voz irritada.

─ Ustedes dos comienzan a ser una molestia. Así que por favor quédense quietos para que pueda matarlos y completar mi plan.

Prompto estaba por echar a correr, tomando la mano de Ignis para que le siguiera, pero Ignis no se movió de su lugar, completamente plantado en el suelo, sin inmutarse por lo cerca que estaba Ardyn ahora.

Desconcertado por el comportamiento de su amigo, y lentamente quedándose sin tiempo para escapar, Prompto haló desesperadamente la mano de Ignis, incluso yendo tan lejos como empujarlo con todo su peso para que le siguiera, pero nada le inmutaba.

Cuanto Ardyn estaba a unos cuantos pasos, Ignis habló con una voz que Prompto estaba seguro no pertenecía al consejero.

─ En los nombres de los dioses… ¡cumple tu vocación, Ardyn, y castígame por mis pecados, pero detén todo esto!

Casi como si hubiera lanzado un hechizo paralizante, Ardyn se detuvo en seco, viendo fijamente hacia Ignis, con una cara tan indescifrable que era difícil darle un nombre.

Finalmente, Prompto pudo mover el cuerpo de Ignis, dando un muy fuerte tirón en su brazo, haciendo preguntarse por un momento si no había causado daño en la única parte del cuerpo del consejero que todavía podía funcionar con relativa normalidad, pero fue dejado de lado en favor de huir hacia un lugar seguro.

Corrieron por los pasillos abandonados, sin tener certeza de hacia dónde iban, solo en mente alejarse lo más que pudieran de Ardyn, el cual había quedado muy atrás de ellos.

Finalmente, pararon en un laboratorio, donde Prompto cerró todas las puertas de la habitación, aunque sabía que sería un esfuerzo inútil, le daba cierta tranquilidad y además le aseguraba poder localizar a Ardyn con mucha más rapidez.

Una vez que sintió que todas sus bases estaban cubiertas, fue hacia Ignis, quien lucía completamente desorientado, sentándolo en una de las pocas mesas que continuaban en pie para preguntar preocupado.

─ Ignis, ¿qué fue eso exactamente?

Sin lograr entender lo que intentaba decir el fotógrafo, respondió.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando?

Frustrado por el periodo de amnesia de Ignis, Prompto presionó.

─ De lo que acaba de pasar hace unos momentos con Ardyn. ¿Por qué dijiste eso? Casi parecía que desearas ser asesinado por él.

Ignis lanzó una mirada asombrada, cuestionando.

─ ¿Ardyn? Pero si no lo hemos visto desde que pasamos a este mundo. Si apenas hemos entrado a este mundo, Prompto. Incluso hace apenas unos segundos me estabas respondiendo que podrías aguantar el frío que hace aquí.

Prompto le vio en shock, sin poder creer que Ignis no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de pasar, por lo que insistió.

─ No, te equivocas. Tuvimos un encontronazo con Ardyn e intenté huir contigo, pero te quedaste plantado en el suelo…y dijiste todo eso con esa voz tan extraña…por favor, dime que recuerdas.

Ignis reflexionó por unos segundos, para finalmente tomar su cabeza y responder.

─ Lo siento no recuerdo nada de lo que dices, pero siento que tienes razón y hay algo que falta de mi memoria…

Mientras lo decía, Prompto no pudo evitar desinflarse un poco, ya que las cosas parecían complicarse cada vez más, y nuevamente parecía ser el único consciente de ello.

  
Rindiéndose con la extraña escena (tan solo agregando mentalmente otro misterio más a la larga lista), Prompto dejó caer el tema para enfocarse.

─ No importa. Tan solo...procura no volver a hacer eso. Tenemos que encontrar los objetos de las víctimas once, trece, quince y dieciocho, lo cual no puedo estar tan seguro de lo que pueda ser. Lo más probable es que…

El fotógrafo no logró completar su idea, ya que un ruido extraño se hizo presente en el laboratorio abandonado, acompañado del descenso sobrenatural en el ambiente incluso más que el de los fantasmas corrientes, alertando a ambos de su nuevo invitado no deseado.

Rápidamente, Prompto ayudó a Ignis a bajarse de la mesa y salieron corriendo del laboratorio, mientras veía hacia atrás para ver si el fantasma les estaba siguiendo.

Para su mala fortuna, así era. Un Caligo completamente blanco como la nieve (lo cual hacía resaltar los números en su estómago) les seguía de cerca, dejando a su paso un rastro de nieve.

Prompto maldijo al hombre pues, al parecer, su odio hacia los Lucienses persistía incluso en la muerte, provocando que les siguiera para aniquilarlos y cumplir con la última voluntad de su emperador, pues los fantasmas de Dino y Cindy les habían permitido el paso por los otros mundos, con tan solo una advertencia.

Continuaron corriendo por el centro de investigación, sin estar seguro hacia dónde se dirigían, esperando la oportunidad de esconderse para perderle de vista. Después de lo que parecieron horas, los dos lograron sacar la suficiente ventaja para meterse dentro de una de las habitaciones, por lo que sin dudarlo se metieron a la primera que encontraron.

Inmediatamente saltó a la vista que el lugar era diferente al resto de la base, pues tenía muchas máquinas que Prompto no pudo dar nombre ni mucho menos tenía idea para lo que servían, pero fue aprovechado para esconderse perfectamente bien.

Controlaron sus respiraciones, con el objetivo de no ser escuchados por su perseguidor, casi conteniendo la respiración. En cuanto nada pasó, ambos dieron un profundo suspiro, pudiendo sentirse aliviados.

A modo de broma, Prompto comentó.

─ Lo único bueno que sacaré de todo esto es que lograré mejorar mi récord de tiempo corriendo. Juro ya no volver a quejarme con Gladio por el extenuante entrenamiento.

Ignis tardó un poco más en responder, ya que no había podido recuperarse tan rápido como Prompto, por lo que pasado algunos segundos respondió.

─ Recuérdame no volver a intentar correr en esta condición. Es…demasiado agotador.

Lanzando una mirada rápida a las heridas de Ignis, asegurándose de que ninguna se había abierto, Prompto salió del escondite, deseando explorar tan extraño lugar, teniendo la corazonada de que encontraría algo.

Mientras comenzaba a buscar entre las máquinas y las computadoras completamente arruinadas, Prompto decidió hablar de su teoría sobre el objeto de Caligo.

─ Cómo iba diciendo antes de que nos interrumpieran, no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que pueda ser de Caligo, pero sospecho que, si vamos al lugar donde murió, encontraremos la respuesta rápidamente. Claro, si la nieve no lo ha enterrado antes, lo cual es muy probable.

Ignis vio contemplativamente el techo, para inmediatamente responder.

─ Eso puede ser realmente relativo. Si todo esto fuera normal, tan solo tendría que calcular el tiempo, cantidad y continuidad de la caída de la nieve, sin embargo, al tratarse de un mundo hecho por Ardyn, entonces él controlará todo eso, incluso pudiendo hacer que nos quedemos enterrados debajo de la nieve en unos cuantos segundos sin la necesidad de que haya una tormenta o, todo lo contrario.

Prompto asintió de acuerdo, esperando a que Ardyn no deseara nada de eso, pero no podía saber con un hombre al que le hacía falta un tornillo, por lo que solo quedaba esperar. 

Finalmente, movió unos escombros cercanos, encontrando un par de guantes negros, con un emblema de Niflheim en rojo. Sintiéndose emocionado, se los presentó a Ignis, quien explicó.

─ Esos son los guantes de Verstael Besithia. Según cuentan los antiguos ciudadanos de Niflheim, fueron dados por el mismo emperador en agradecimiento por crear las armas más poderosas, además de su ejército de Magitek.

Tachando de su lista a la víctima trece, Prompto guardó los guantes y se encaminaron a la salida de la extraña sala, teniendo precaución de revisar que el fantasma de Caligo no se encontrara cerca, o a Ardyn nuevamente esperándoles.

En cuanto consideraron la zona despejada, continuaron con el siguiente punto en la agenda, por lo que Prompto tuvo que prestar atención a los pasillos, pues debía de reconocer el camino que tomó para encontrar el cadáver de Caligo.

Anduvieron por la laberíntica fortaleza, hasta que finalmente Prompto pudo reconocer la sala de electricidad. El fotógrafo dudó por un tiempo si era prudente entrar en ella, pues Ignis no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones y ya había agotado al consejero.

Sin embargo, la decisión fue tomada por él cuando Ignis sin pensarlo demasiado entró, confiando en la habilidad de pelea de Prompto, por lo que éste no le quedó más opción que seguirlo.

Afortunadamente, el cadente que se encontraba dentro había desaparecido, cansado de que no llegaran presas, dejando la vía libre para que ambos pudieran pasar con tranquilidad.

Una vez del otro lado, Prompto pudo reconocer con mayor facilidad el camino, pues recordaba que por ese pasillo se había encontrado con Stella por segunda vez, por lo que sin dudar, guió a Ignis a través de los pasillos hasta donde había encontrado el cuerpo de Caligo.

Afortunadamente para Prompto, el cuerpo había desaparecido, dejando únicamente una bandera con el emblema de la infantería Magitek, luciendo un poco manchada por la nieve, pero visible.

Mientras Prompto la recogía, Ignis explicó.

─ Creo que era demasiado obvio. Caligo estaba a cargo de los batallones Magitek, además de vigilar de cerca las tierras conquistadas, por lo que ese emblema le había sido otorgado por el imperio…dame eso Prompto. No la guardes todavía, déjame la limpio un poco.

Conociendo el trabajo de Ignis, Prompto le tendió la bandera y, mientras el consejero la preparaba para su adecuado transporte, Prompto intentó recordar si en algún tramo de su viaje por ese mundo había encontrado la puerta que los llevaría hasta el siguiente.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Ignis le tendió la bandera ya arreglada y doblada, aunque al tomarla, pudo notar que en ciertas partes continuaba húmedo, por lo que su amigo rápidamente explicó.

─ Sin acceso a la magia del cristal, es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Comprendiendo su situación, Prompto la guardó sin hacer ninguna crítica, para después anunciar.

─ Será mejor que volvamos adentro, para poder buscar la puerta que nos sacará de aquí.

Ignis asintió de acuerdo, entrando nuevamente a la fortaleza, seguido de Prompto, quien comenzaba a hartarse de ella, pues no parecía tener fin.

Después de caminar por algunos minutos, a lo largo de los pasillos, encontraron una zona que estaba mucho más descuidado que el resto del lugar, donde pudieron encontrar la puerta de salida.

Antes de que pasara algo más (ya que la experiencia con los anteriores mundos lo dictaba) Prompto abrió rápidamente la puerta y en cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro, la cerró con llave.

Viendo nuevamente hacia las escaleras, soltó un suspiro cansado, deseando que la pesadilla terminara pronto.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya no falta demasiado para terminar, muy pronto vendrá toda la extraña explicación (los Silent Hill siempre me han resultado difícil de explicar, pero haré mi mejor intento)

A pesar de los deseos de Prompto de claudicar, ya que las escaleras parecían no tener fin, continuó bajando hacia donde se suponía que encontraría la verdad a todo lo que estaba pasando.

Nuevamente su camino fue cortado y tuvieron que volver a cruzar la puerta, teniendo solamente dos opciones, ninguna más halagadora que la anterior, por lo que decididos a terminar de una buena vez con la incertidumbre, abrieron la puerta, mostrando el centro comercial, dentro del Arcade donde Noctis y Prompto jugaban cada tarde.

Temiendo que cualquier cosa les estuviera esperando (gracias al último lugar que visitaron), Prompto sacó su arma asegurando el Arcade. Una vez estuvo satisfecho, caminó con seguridad hacia la salida, donde Ignis comenzó a hablar de una manera extraña nuevamente.

  
─ Tú devoción no ha pasado desapercibido. Los dioses sin duda te estarán vigilando.

Prompto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, pues pareciera que la condición de Ignis estaba empeorando conforme pasaban más tiempo en los mundos retorcidos de Ardyn, aunque seguía sin saber a quién le hablaba, porque era obvio que no era a él.

Lanzando un suspiro, Prompto se enfrentó a Ignis, quien seguía en ese extraño trance, intentando hacerle volver en sí.

─ Iggy…es momento de que regreses, esto no es nada divertido.

Sonriendo traviesamente, Ignis ignoró la solicitud de su amigo para terminar su frase anterior.

─ Así como yo te estaré vigilando en cada paso del camino.

Llegando a la conclusión de que su viejo truco de hablar con el consejero no funcionaría esta vez, tomó por los hombros a Ignis y le sacudió violentamente, causando que su mirada volviera a enfocarse nuevamente en él.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar de esa manera tan extraña, Ignis vio alrededor del Arcade para admitir mortificado.

─ Creo que algo me está pasando. Por un momento, no estaba aquí. Estaba debajo de un enorme árbol, rodeado de tantas flores y estaba con…no lo recuerdo, pero era tan familiar…

Prompto intentó recordar si había visto algo así en alguno de los otros mundos que visitaron, sin encontrar respuesta, por lo que solo se limitó a pasar amablemente su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ignis, intentando reconfortarlo.

Sin embargo, como siempre que mostraba algo que consideraba inapropiado, Ignis recuperó la compostura y respondió.

─ No te preocupes, estoy bien. Tan solo necesito que esto acabe de una vez por todas. O al menos espero con eso recuperar algo de mi cordura.

Prompto le dio un último apretón para después soltarlo y murmurar tranquilamente.

─ Entonces, terminemos cuanto antes con esto.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Prompto guió el camino hacia la salida, deseando que Ignis no tuviera otro episodio de esa naturaleza. Sin embargo, cualquier preocupación de esa naturaleza salió volando de su mente cuando un cuerpo cayó justo frente a ellos.

Rápidamente, a su mente regresó el recuerdo del capitán Titus Drautos encontrándose con él de la misma manera, por lo que fue relativamente sencillo saber lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Su antiguo general les había encontrado.

Con un cuerpo tembloroso (como si una potente corriente eléctrica le estuviera atravesando), el capitán Drautos se levantó del suelo mostrando su rostro pálido lleno de sufrimiento, para después abalanzarse sobre sus antiguos Glaives, siendo esquivado a duras penas por el par.

Ante la amenaza imbatible, Prompto tomó la mano de Ignis y salió corriendo, pensando que podría dejarle atrás con facilidad, pero antes de que pudieran alejarse mucho, el hombre se desmaterializó (igual a como lo hacía Noct durante los entrenamientos de combate) y volvió a su forma fantasmal justo frente a ellos, cortando su vía de escape.

El fotógrafo maldijo la habilidad de los Glaives para hacer eso, mientras pensaba desesperadamente lo que debía de hacer para sacar a ambos de la mayor amenaza hasta el momento, sin contar a Ardyn, por supuesto.

Para aumentar su racha de mala suerte, un grupo de Cadentes, conformados por Errantes y Carontes aparecieron en escena, haciendo que las posibilidades de salir de ahí con vida fueran disminuyendo drásticamente.

De inmediato, los cadentes identificaron a los intrusos, por lo que fueron directamente hacia ellos. Prompto solo atinó a halar más de cerca a Ignis, con la esperanza de que no le notaran, pero sabía que era un movimiento inútil de hacer.

Tan solo esperaba el primer golpe, mas éste nunca llegó, siendo pasados de largo para atacar al fantasma del capitán Drautos, siendo dejados en el olvido rápidamente por el fantasma, en pos de atacar a los cadentes.

Feliz de tener una oportunidad para escapar, Prompto corrió junto con Ignis hacia una de las tiendas de ropa, ocultándose dentro de un vestidor, donde esperaron en silencio hasta que todos sus enemigos se fueran.

O al menos lo hicieron por un tiempo antes de que Ignis tuviera otro de sus episodios y comenzara a murmurar.

─ Ardyn…Ardyn…lo siento…tú era el elegido…Ardyn lo siento…

Rápidamente, Prompto intentó sacudir nuevamente a Ignis, pero su mano atravesó su hombro, revelando que la condición del consejero se estaba volviendo cada vez más delicada, por lo que desesperado gritó.

─ ¡IGNIS! ¡Regresa amigo! ¡Estamos en medio de algo crítico! ¡Vuelve!

No supo si fue el tono de su voz o lo desesperado que se escuchó, pero Ignis volvió lentamente en sí, para ver en dónde estaban y preguntar confundido.

─ ¿Prompto? ¿Qué hacemos dentro de los vestidores?

Aprovechando el momento de lucidez del consejero, hizo el ademán de guardar silencio, siendo acatado de inmediato por si amigo y haciendo lo que le indicaban. 

El centro comercial había quedado nuevamente en silencio, tan solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ellos dos, pero justo cuando pensaron que las cosas estaban seguras afuera, sintieron el descenso de la temperatura, sabiendo de inmediato de que el fantasma estaba en la misma tienda que ellos.

Oraron a todos los astrales para que el fantasma se diera media vuelta sin que revisara el vestidor, pero entre más tiempo pasaba pareciera que el capitán se iba a quedar con ellos.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el fantasma se fue de la tienda, pero los chicos se quedaron dentro un rato más, para cerciorarse de que su antiguo capitán en verdad se hubiera ido.

En cuanto se sintieron seguros, lentamente salieron del vestidor, comprobando con sus propios ojos de que el fantasma ya se había ido. Sabiendo que el centro comercial no era el lugar más seguro para investigar, Ignis preguntó.

─ ¿Recuerdas la tienda en la que murió el capitán Drautos?

Con un semblante nervioso, Prompto asintió, para después comentar.

─ Así es. Tan solo espero que su fantasma no tenga la misma idea que nosotros.

Una vez que se aseguraron de que no les esperaba fuera de la tienda, Prompto e Ignis salieron y comenzaron a caminar a través de los pasillos del desierto centro comercial, esperando a que nada malo saliera de una esquina.

Y para asegurarse de eso, hicieron el menor ruido posible, temerosos de que cualquier pequeño sonido pudiera atraer al fantasma y a los cadentes.

Teniendo la suerte de su parte esta vez, nada se cruzó en su camino e Ignis no volvió a actuar extraño, por lo que su camino fue relativamente ameno hacia la tienda de iluminación donde había muerto el capitán Drautos.

El lugar estaba acordonado al igual que en el metro y la fortaleza de Aracheole, intentando evitar que los civiles comunes entraran a la zona. Sin confiar demasiado en la tranquilidad de la tienda, Prompto cruzó inmediatamente la cuerda, ayudando a Ignis a cruzar y rápidamente comenzó a buscar por los alrededores algo que pudiera haber pertenecido a su traidor capitán.

Al no encontrar nada en la entrada, Prompto decidió adentrarse un poco más en la tienda, justodonde estaba la silla de metal, cerca del cual encontró unas medallas quemadas, deformadas e imposibles de leer.

Pensando que tal vez ese era el objeto que estaba buscando, se lo entregó a Ignis quien, al darle una revisión rápida, explicó.

─ Son medallas del final de la guerra, entregadas a todos los soldados que participaron en la gran guerra, pero ante la crisis que atacó Lucis por aquél entonces, no pudieron hacerlas de oro, como acostumbraban, por lo que los hicieron de metal. Pero puedo estar equivocado y puede ser una medalla de Niflheim que se les otorgaban a todos sus generales, hecha del mismo material que sus armaduras. Es difícil de decir por el estado en el que ésta, aunque puede ser una muy buena referencia de lo que fue en vida el capitán Titus Drautos o el general Glauca.

Prompto contempló la medalla, dando razón a Ignis con sus conclusiones, por lo que lo guardó junto con el resto de las cosas que llevaba, dando un recuento rápido a su compañero.

─Entonces, tenemos los objetos de las primeras diez víctimas, de la doce, trece, catorce, dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, y diecinueve. Nos faltan las víctimas, once, quince y…

Prompto se cortó, sabiendo que la víctima veinte era Ignis, pues aún seguía sintiéndolo tan irreal, sobre todo porque el consejero no había muerto como el resto de las víctimas, por lo que no sabía si también debía de contarlo.

Cortando toda la delicadeza, Ignis completó.

─ Y la víctima veinte y veintiuno. Tal vez, a pesar de que yo siga vivo y Ardyn todavía no ha intentado asesinarte en serio deberíamos de contarnos, después de todo hemos sido marcados y arrastrado a estos mundos. Además, creo que será mucho más fácil encontrar lo que me pertenece, una vez lleguemos nuevamente a nuestro edificio departamental.

Prompto estaba por replicar, pero ahora que pensaba con mayor detenimiento, Ardyn no había intentado matarlo, ya que siempre le permitía huir, pues dudaba que su poder tan parecido a la de la familia real se limitara a convocar las armas reales y crear mundos horripilantes, sin mencionar sobre lo que le había dicho justo antes de que huyera de él en el hospital.

Estaba esperando a que cumpliera su papel como la sabiduría.

Teniendo la impresión de que habían terminado en ese lugar, decidió salir de ese mundo para ir al siguiente, donde estaba seguro que le llevaría hasta el edificio donde vivían.

Sin perder más tiempo, salieron de la tienda de iluminación y comenzaron a buscar la puerta de aspecto viejo. Teniendo que caminar por el centro comercial, sin tener ni idea de hacia donde debían de ir.

Finalmente, a la mente de Prompto vino el recuerdo de Stella y su advertencia sobre salvar a la madre, recordando que ella le había guiado hacia la escalera de incendios, para que pudiera enseñarle el lugar del próximo golpe, pero recordaba solo un poco el aspecto de la puerta, ya que se encontraba abierta cuando habló con la niña, pero tenía algunos retazos en su memoria.

Teniendo un presentimiento, el fotógrafo los dirigió hacia las escaleras de incendios, viendo con alegría que la puerta se encontraba cerrada y se apreciaba igual que las anteriores 

Sin tiempo que perder, Prompto abrió la puerta y permitió el paso a Ignis, para después comenzar a descender hacia lo que denominaban la verdad.

Pero, para sorpresa de ambos, las escaleras no daban a otro tramo cortado o alguna puerta, sino que éstas llegaban justo a la planta baja, como si finalmente hubieran llegado a su objetivo.

Era un pequeño pasillo que terminaba justo frente a una puerta apenas iluminada, con algo escrito en ella, por lo que era imposible de ver lo que decía. Armándose de valor, Prompto se acercó a ella, caminando a un paso lo suficientemente lento para no agitar a Ignis.

En cuanto pararon en frente de la puerta, vieron con confusión de que se trataba de la puerta del departamento de Prompto.

El fotógrafo sólo contempló su puerta, sin poder entender lo que estaban intentando decirle, además de lo que podía llegar a significar que la puerta de su departamento fuera “la verdad”.

Le daba terror abrirla y enterarse de lo que había al otro lado, por lo que solo se quedó paralizado viendo la puerta, hasta que Ignis tomó amablemente su hombro y comentó.

─ No te preocupes, podemos esperar el tiempo que creas necesario, hasta que te sientas listo para ver lo que hay al otro lado.

Prompto observó a su lastimado amigo, haciéndole recordar el motivo por el que se había embarcado en tan alocada empresa por lo que, sin dudar más, levantó su temblorosa mano y abrió la puerta, revelando el otro lado.

Era su departamento, o al menos lo básico era igual, pues la estructura era igual, mas la televisión era mucho más vieja, al igual que los muebles y los electrodomésticos, con el agregado de una pequeña vieja radio en la mesa de centro.

Curioso por las diferencias que encontró, decidió inspeccionar más de cerca todo, deseando llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria, separándose un momento de Ignis, quien se quedó en la sala.

Revisó de cerca su cocina, notando que no eran los mismos aparatos que él tenía, sin embargo, su inspección fue cortada por la voz de Ignis, quien comentó con voz sorprendida.

─ Prompto…tienes que ver esto.

Guiado por la voz de su amigo, fue hacia el centro de la sala, donde pudo ver de lo que hablaba el consejero. 

Sobresaliendo del techo, se encontraba lo que parecía el torso y cabeza de una estatua, quien en ese mismo momento abrió los ojos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí está mi extravagante explicación sobre los hechos, aunque falta otra parte, explicada más adelante. Cualquier duda pueden preguntar.

Notando que el torso estaba vivo, tomó a Ignis y lo colocó detrás de él, para protegerlo de lo que sea que tenía planeado el hombre colgando del techo. El consejero no protestó por la acción, pero hizo el intento de acercarse, para finalmente soltar, asombrado.

─ Tú…eres Weskham Armaugh.

Ante las palabras de Ignis, Prompto observó con mayor detenimiento a la figura, sin estar seguro de si debía de bajar la guardia, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de decidir pues Weskham comenzó a hablar.

─ **_Así es. Ese es mi nombre. Yo fui el consejero del príncipe Regis, la víctima número quince con la marca de la “Desesperación”, el cual tiene que entregar la sabiduría hacia la víctima número veintiuno, la “Sabiduría”. Una vez que lo haga, tu papel estará completo, por lo que el maldito vendrá por ti. ¿Deseas obtener la verdad?_**

El fotógrafo se quedó en silencio, sin saber si era prudente saber, pero sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos como para hacerse para atrás, por lo que respondió.

─ Dime la verdad Weskham. Necesito saber qué es Ardyn.

Satisfecho con la respuesta del más joven, Weskham comenzó a narrar. 

─ **_En el principio de los tiempos, cuando estas tierras eran asoladas por la Plaga, dos hermanos peleaban por salvarla de dos maneras muy diferentes. El menor solamente veía la solución sacrificando a las personas que caían presa de ella, mientras que el mayor utilizaba su don para curarlos, con un alto costo. Ambos eran candidatos para ser escogidos por el Cristal de los Astrales y ser coronado como el rey. Finalmente, el menor engañó al pueblo, haciéndoles creer que él era el rey elegido y destruyó lo que más amaba su hermano, causando que la plaga que le infectaba le consumiera por completo, convirtiéndose en el maldito. Con los poderes de los dioses, el nuevo rey sello a su hermano, con la esperanza de encontrar la manera de destruirle en el futuro. Y lo consiguió._**

Interrumpiendo la narración, Ignis habló con la misma voz que había hablado con Ardyn.

─ Somnus…confié en ti y tú…

Prompto decidió ignorar lo que decía su amigo, tomándole amablemente por los hombros y acariciándole, pensando que tal vez así volvería en sí, mientras preguntaba curioso.

─ Si ellos encontraron la manera de acabar con Ardyn, entonces ¿por qué no lo hicieron?

Continuando con su narración, Weskham respondió.

─ **_Porque debía ser comenzado por su hermano, por su propia voluntad. Dicho de otra manera, la solución que encontraron fue el ritual que ahora Ardyn está llevando a cabo. A pesar de que liberará por completo el poder de la plaga, también tiene el poder de acabar de una vez por todas con el maldito. Él mismo sabía lo que el ritual podía hacerle de no salir como él tenía planeado, pero el odio que siente hacia su hermano, su progenie y el pueblo que le dio la espalda fue mayor, por lo que consideró que el riesgo lo merecía. Lo único que se le puede interponer de que desate nuevamente la plaga sobre el mundo es que la “sabiduría” armada con el poder de los veintiún sacrificios. Te falta realmente poco, tan solo cuatro recuerdos._**

Deseoso de saber exactamente lo que había pasado en la actualidad, sin soltar a Ignis, Prompto cuestionó.

─ Entonces, Ardyn rompió el sello que lo mantenía inactivo y comenzó a matar, pero, ¿por qué trabajó con el Imperio? ¿Y por qué esperó veintisiete años para completar el ritual?

Como si esperara esas preguntas, Weskham respondió.

─ _**Porque ellos fueron quienes lo encontraron y rompieron lo último que sellaba a Ardyn. Mas jamás esperaron que les fuera a traicionar o, mejor dicho, pensaron que lo controlaban, un error que le costó la vida a su emperador y, por lo tanto, a todo el Imperio de Niflheim. Mientras aún trabajaba con el Imperio, se mudó a Insomina, en el departamento en el que tú y yo vivimos, para comenzar a matar a las primeras diez víctimas y después suicidarse, aunque nadie se dio cuenta de ello. Con respecto a tu segunda pregunta, yo lo volví a sellar al encontrar la verdad en el departamento, aunque mi poder era inmensamente inferior al del rey, pero gracias a los remanentes de magia que me otorgaba mi príncipe, pude sellarle nuevamente, pero por tan solo diez años con el coste de mi vida. Una vez volvió a despertar, tuvo que localizar nuevas víctimas y que éstas estuvieran en el momento óptimo del papel que representaban.**_

Soltando un suspiro apesadumbrado, Weskham terminó.

─ **_A pesar de que desearía decirte más cosas, no nos queda mucho tiempo. La verdadera madre está intentando poseer a la madre renacida o la víctima número veinte, para intentar detener a su amado, pero sólo empeorará las cosas. Debes de tomar mi monóculo y tomar la pica de la verdad, para así poder liberarte de las cadenas que te mantienen atrapado. Debes encontrar su escondite y encontrar los objetos que te hacen falta. Vamos, eres el único que puede detenerlo._**

Prompto deseaba preguntar más cosas, pero sabía que el antiguo consejero tenía razón, pues al dar un vistazo rápido a Ignis, noto que su amigo apenas comenzaba a recuperarse de lo que ahora sabía eran intentos de ser poseído.

Dando un último vistazo a Weskham, asintió de acuerdo, comenzando a buscar el monóculo y la pica, encontrando el primero en su habitación (o tal vez la habitación del pasado de Weskham) y la pica clavada en la pared donde no había podido colocar fotografía alguna.

Con toda la fuerza con la que contaba, la despegó de la pared, terminando en el suelo, donde un sueño inexplicable comenzó a inundarlo lentamente, drenando toda su energía.

Aterrado, intentó soltar la pica, pero sus manos no respondieron a su orden, sosteniéndola firmemente en su lugar. Lo más rápido que pudo, Ignis intentó ayudarle, siendo infructuoso, pues no pudo moverla de las manos de Prompto.

Lo último que Prompto vio fue la cara llena de preocupación del consejero con su único ojo sano, mientras intentaba desesperadamente quitarle la pica de encima y poder revertir el estado de su amigo.

\----------------------------------------------

Prompto se despertó en su departamento, completamente desorientado, hasta el peso de la pica le hace recordar lo que debía de hacer a continuación, por lo que sin perder más tiempo salió de su habitación y fue directamente a la pared donde encontró la pica la última vez.

Confiando en que la pica podrá perforar la pared, el fotógrafo la tomó fuertemente y con toda la fuerza que tenía comienza a picar la pared, derribando una parte de ésta en cuestión de minutos, lo suficiente para permitirle el paso a donde sea que le éste le llevara.

Con mucha precaución cruzó la pared, donde pudo notar a primera instancia que se trataba de un cuarto secreto lleno de estantes que no le permitían ver por completo el contenido de la habitación, además de que apestaba horrible, tal vez por la falta de ventilación.

Lentamente caminó por el cuarto, deseando saber lo que encontraría en él. No tardó mucho tiempo antes de encontrar lo que hace unos momentos Weskham le había hablado.

Colgado de una cuerda, se encontraba el cuerpo completamente conservado de Ardyn, con los números “11121” en sus pies descalzos. Al lado, se encontraba un cuerpo en no tan buenas condiciones como el de Ardyn, ya que ni siquiera tenía rostro, pues en su lugar se habían colocado los números “15121”.

Prompto vio ambos cuerpos, sin poder decidir si debía de profanarlos para saber lo que cada uno tenía por mostrar. Finalmente, después de discutir consigo mismo sobre los pros y contras, se decidió a hacerlo.

Primero revisó el cuerpo de Weskham, sin encontrar nada que le pudiera ser de utilidad en ese momento, teniendo únicamente extraños dibujos dentro de su ropa, por lo que pasó al de Ardyn.

Con mucha precaución buscó en la ropa, pues temía que eso fuera nada más que una trampa, sin embargo, sus sospechas eran infundadas, ya que el cuerpo inerte de Ardyn no se movió, dejando que explorara adecuadamente, encontrando unas llaves en su saco etiquetados con el nombre de “libertad”.

Por un momento, Prompto no sabía para qué eran las llaves, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que eran para los candados que había en la puerta de su departamento y le impedían salir de ahí.

Feliz, volvió a su departamento, listo para probarlas, cuando súbitamente recordó las palabras de Ignis, haciendo que se detuviera en seco. A pesar de que Ardyn no había intentado asesinarle de forma directa, se debía de contar como una de las víctimas, por lo que debía de tomar algún objeto que le representara.

Reflexionó por un tiempo, sin tener la certeza de saber lo que debía de tomar, pues había demasiadas cosas que podrían representarle hasta que, viendo alrededor del departamento, encontró la respuesta.

Sin perder el tiempo, fue hacia su habitación y abrió el cajón donde guardaba cuidadosamente su primera cámara (esa que le había ayudado a realizar todas las fotografías más importantes) y la colgó delicadamente alrededor de su cuello. 

Una vez se sintió listo, fue hacia la puerta de su departamento y con llaves en mano, comenzó a abrir todos los candados de su puerta, para después liberarlas de las cadenas y por fin permitirle salir de su departamento.

En cuanto la última cadena cayó, el corazón de Prompto latió más aprisa ante la anticipación de ser libre y, tal vez, lograr pedir ayuda en tan extraña historia.

Pero, para su decepción y horror, al abrir la puerta se encontró en el mismo mundo en el que Ardyn le había atrapado, más específicamente en el mundo que emulaba a sus departamentos.

Era de esperarse, pero Prompto no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado.

Estaba tan atrapado en su decepción que por poco pierde la voz que le llamaba en la puerta al lado de él, tan conocida y querida que le hizo recordar el motivo por el que debía de acabar con todo esto.

Rápidamente el consejero explicó.

─ Me preocupaste hace unos momentos. Primero estabas tomando la pica y al siguiente el suelo te absorbió. Cuando intenté preguntarle a Weskham, él me dijo que te encontraría en cuanto saliera de su departamento y terminé aquí.

Notando el aspecto preocupado de su amigo, Ignis, preguntó.

─ ¿Prompto? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Viendo a Ignis recargado contra la puerta de su departamento, Prompto alejó los malos pensamientos y respondió dramáticamente.

─ Hubiera deseado que en cuanto abriera la puerta de mi departamento esta pesadilla se acabara, pero veo que no es así. Pero al menos estamos cerca.

Ignis asintió de acuerdo, para después agregar.

─ Ahora que tienes tu cámara, solo nos faltan dos objetos. Vamos, hay que ir a mi departamento.

Sintiéndose un poco más animado, el fotógrafo siguió al consejero a su departamento, estando en el mismo estado caótico en el que lo había encontrado la primera vez.

Recordando la escena, Prompto fue directamente hacia donde había encontrado a Ignis, intentando encontrar los tan característicos lentes que, según recordaba, el consejero había perdido en algún momento de su ataque.

Al no encontrarlos en la sala, Prompto volteó hacia si amigo y preguntó.

─ ¿Recuerdas exactamente dónde perdiste tus gafas?

Ignis contempló su departamento, rememorando todo lo que había pasado, para finalmente responder.

─ Cuando llegué aquí, ya no los tenía, por lo que seguramente los perdí en mi habitación, donde Ardyn me dio el primer golpe.

Sin perder el tiempo, Prompto fue hacia el cuarto de Ignis, buscando por toda la habitación, encontrándola justo debajo de los restos de la cama. Lamentablemente, las gafas estaban completamente estrelladas, por lo que ya no podrían usarse nunca más.

Sabiendo lo cuidadoso que era Ignis con sus cosas, se dio la vuelta para darle la mala noticia a su amigo, para encontrarle viendo fijamente el lugar donde había estado el chocobo antes de que Nocits lo pateara furiosamente.

Pudo jurar que Ignis había susurrado algo, pero pronto quedó en el olvido cuando notó que el fotógrafo tenía sus gafas y comentando.

─ Bueno, las esperaba en ese estado. Al menos tengo unos de repuesto en mi oficina.

Prompto deseó preguntar qué era lo que Ignis había estado observando, pero temía que desatara malos recuerdos, por lo que lo dejó estar, para después preguntar al aire.

─ Bueno, ahora solo falta un objeto que represente a Ardyn y no tengo ni idea de lo que pueda ser. Inspeccioné su cuerpo y no encontré nada en él, tan solo las llaves que me sacaron de mi departamento, pero según él no le pertenece, así que se me acabaron las ideas.

Como siempre lo hacía, Ignis se colocó en su pose de pensamiento lo mejor que pudo en su estado actual, para después comentar.

─ Tal vez, si tomamos en cuenta lo que nos ha dicho Weskham sobre Ardyn, lograremos encontrar la respuesta.

Prompto recordó todo lo que le habían dicho, sin poder encontrar la respuesta, pues lo único relevante de la época más actual era que había vivido en su departamento para cometer asesinatos…vivió en este edificio, hasta que de la noche a la mañana desapareció dejando atrás…

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Prompto anunció.

─ Ya sé lo que es.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto por fin pudo salir...o al menos en parte. Reflexionando un poco, creo que éste juego no está hecho para pasar una cuarentena.


	20. Chapter 20

Los chicos caminaron a través del edificio de departamentos, pues los ascensores continuaban averiados, siendo cortados de vez en cuando por un cadente, pero por lo demás estaban avanzando a un paso seguro o al menos lo que las heridas de Ignis le podían permitir.

En cuanto llegaron al tercer piso, Ignis se detuvo súbitamente, mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Sabiendo que había llegado al límite del consejero, Prompto imitó el gesto, permitiendo que se recuperara.

En cuanto recobró el aliento, Ignis preguntó curioso.

─ ¿Hacia dónde vamos? ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando?

Sonriendo victorioso, Prompto respondió.

─ Al departamento del casero. En mi última visita, encontré un colgante, del cual aseguraban había pertenecido a una de las personas que vivió en mi departamento antes de que llegara Weskham, es decir, Ardyn, por lo que podría suponer que ése es el objeto que buscamos.

Asintiendo en comprensión, Ignis tomó un último aliento profundo y vio hacia las escaleras, listo para continuar con el descenso del edificio. En cuanto llegaron a la planta baja, se podía sentir un ambiente pesado en la zona, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de suceder.

Sabiendo que no era una buena señal, Prompto decidió tomar lo que les hacía falta y salir lo más rápido posible (el destino para enfrentarse a Ardyn era desconocido, pero era mejor que quedarse en este lugar), mas en cuanto llegaron a la puerta del casero, Ignis se detuvo súbitamente, al igual que cuando hizo frente a Ardyn.

Preocupado de haber presionado demasiado, Prompto llamó.

─ Ignis, ¿te sientes mal? ¿quieres que paremos un momento?

Ignis no respondió, quedándose completamente rígido ante la puerta, completamente perdido. Sabiendo lo que le pasaba, el fotógrafo le sacudió un poco, pensando que sería igual a las veces anteriores, pero el consejero no reaccionó.

Recordando la advertencia de Weskham, Prompto sacudió con mayor violencia a su amigo, sin tener respuesta alguna de él por lo que, presa de la desesperación, lanzó una bofetada, orando para que Ignis reaccionara de alguna manera, incluso agradecería si se encontrara molesto.

Sin embargo, Ignis no reaccionó a nada de lo que estaba haciendo Prompto, por lo que éste se vio en una enorme encrucijada, pues entre más tiempo pasaran en ese lugar, aumentaban las posibilidades de ser emboscado como la vez anterior, dejando dos opciones a su disposición: intentar hacer reaccionar al consejero, con el riesgo de ser encontrado por los cadentes, fantasmas o incluso el mismo Ardyn, o podía dejarlo en la puerta mientras buscaba el colgante, esperando que reaccionara de alguna manera.

Prompto vio hacia la mirada perdida de su amigo, llegando a una desafortunada conclusión. Abriéndose paso entre el cuerpo paralizado de Ignis y la puerta del departamento, logró abrirlo pasando rápidamente dentro de éste, al mismo tiempo que se disculpaba.

─ Lo lamento amigo, pero es necesario que consiga ese colgante. Prometo no tardar.

No estando tan seguro de si Ignis le había escuchado, Prompto se adentró en el departamento, recordando el lugar donde se encontraba la caja de madera, justo encima del librero.

Sin tiempo que perder, Prompto se acercó hasta el librero y tomó la caja, colocándola en la mesa del comedor, para después comenzar a hurgar dentro de ésta, pues al ser un colgante se podía esconder perfectamente detrás de los otros objetos perdidos.

No tardó mucho, pues el colgante sobresalía por el cristal que colgaba de él. A pesar de estar bastante gastado, brillaba de manera misteriosa.

Suspirando aliviado, Prompto tomó el colgante, sintiéndose completamente preparado para enfrentarse a Ardyn, sin embargo, en cuanto sus dedos tocaron el cristal, por los ojos de Prompto pasaron una serie de imágenes tan rápido que le fue difícil decir lo que estaba viendo, pero por alguna extraña razón sabía de lo que trataba.

_ Estaba viendo la vida de Ardyn Izurnia…no…Ardyn Lucis Caelum pasar frente a él, interactuar con su amada Aera, verlo amarlo, pelear contra el rey fundador…Somnus pelear contra él, hiriendo de muerte a su amada, perdiéndose en la plaga. Despertar, encontrar un mundo completamente diferente, conocer al Imperio, el cual le muestra el ritual…dudando…ganando el rencor y la autodestrucción…decidido a matar a todas esas personas, abrazando la locura, divirtiéndose ver sufrir a las personas de la misma manera en la que él sufrió, siendo detenido nuevamente, despertar otra vez en una sociedad igual de corrupta, caminar tambaleante, débil en su nueva realidad… de nuevo…tener que buscar a los adecuados, terminar el ritual que comenzó…encontrar a Ignis, el niño que se atrevió a verle otra vez como humano…Aera…se parece tanto a Aera…todo preparado, todos en su lugar y en su mejor momento…es momento de volver a comenzar. _

Prompto volvió en sí, notando de que se encontraba de rodillas en mitad de la sala del casero, sosteniendo fuertemente el colgante en su mano, con las imágenes todavía frescas en su memoria.

Ahora lograba entender el motivo por el que Ardyn había comenzado a realizar todo esto, lo que le motivaba. Pero no podía compadecerse, pues debía de detener toda esa locura y salvar a Eos de los planes del maldito.

Mas no pudo evitar algunas lágrimas por la pérdida del hombre, pues cuando Ignis yació en sus brazos, herido y sin esperanzas, pudo comprender lo que era perder a alguien a quien amabas, con el agregado del arrepentimiento de no haber podido confesarle sus sentimientos.

Estaba tan enfrascado en sus sentimientos y los recuerdos de Ardyn que le sorprendió la presión amigable en su hombro, reconfortándole amablemente.

Sorprendido, Prompto giró su cabeza, sabiendo quién podría tratarse. Al ver a Ignis, su conciencia respiró tranquila, pues había logrado reaccionar en el momento oportuno.

Pero esa idea pronto fue desechada cuando escuchó al consejero hablar.

─ Bastante triste, ¿cierto? Y lo peor es saber que, de haber mantenido mi promesa a los dioses de no revelar el secreto, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Reconociendo quién estaba hablando, Prompto estaba por pronunciar su nombre, pedirle que dejara en paz a Ignis, pero ella suavemente colocó su dedo sobre sus labios, pidiendo sin palabras que callara. Continuando, explicó.

─ No pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces. Esta vez, haré todo lo posible para ayudarle a encontrar la paz, aunque sé que su sed de venganza es mayor a nuestro amor. Sin embargo, debo de intentar. Tan solo queda que los dioses me apoyen en mi nueva misión. Si llegara a fallar, por favor, solo tú podrás brindarle la paz que tanto anhela. No lo dudes. Hazlo.

Prompto estaba por protestar, negarle ir ella sola, sobre todo porque estaba usando a la persona que más amaba para esa misión sin sentido, pero el primer oráculo no le dio tiempo de hacer nada más, dando media vuelta y saliendo del departamento del casero, dejando arrodillado a Prompto en el suelo.

Temiendo lo que pudiera pasar, Prompto se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta, encontrando que Aera ya no estaba, dejando al fotógrafo con muchas dudas.

En caso de que ella fallara… ¿Qué pasaría con Ignis? ¿Le estaría entregando a su amigo en bandeja de plata? ¿Dónde debía de ir para impedir que eso sucediera?

Intentó encontrar una puerta como la que había estado utilizando para moverse entre los mundos, sin resultado alguno, por lo que se detuvo a reflexionar largamente sobre el posible lugar donde podría encontrar la guarida de Ardyn.

Finalmente, para su horror, pudo determinar el lugar donde el maldito se encontraría, o al menos la puerta hacia dónde se podría encontrar actualmente.

Decidió, comenzó a subir las escaleras nuevamente, para ir directamente a su departamento, sospechando que toda la operación de Ardyn se encontraba justo en el cuarto recién descubierto.

Maldijo una vez más a Ardyn, pues el hombre no había podido poner elevadores funcionales dentro de ese mundo. Aunque, pensándolo de una manera práctica, eso le retrasaba bastante en llegar a sus objetivos, por lo que tenía sentido que usara esa táctica.

Al menos era mejor que enfrentarse a los cadentes o a los fantasmas.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al primer piso encontró al fantasma de Cindy arrastrarse por los pasillos, gritando desesperada y dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso. Prompto se detuvo en seco, pues el fantasma de la mecánica prácticamente le cortaba el paso.

Por supuesto, las cosas no podían ser simples por una vez en ese lugar. De seguro Ardyn había llamado a los fantasmas de sus recientes víctimas al edificio para que le cortaran el camino y tardara más para llegar hasta su guarida.

Revisó el piso, buscando una manera de rodearla,llegando a la conclusión de que tendría que saltar encima de ella, esperando a que en su estado fantasmal no pudiera levantarse y atraparle.

Confiando en que ella permaneciera en el suelo, Prompto retrocedió lo suficiente para tomar velocidad. Una vez que calculó que estaba a una buena distancia, comenzó a correr, saltando justo sobre el cuerpo fantasmal de Cindy, agradeciendo por un momento todo su entrenamiento con los Glaives.

Sin voltear atrás, Prompto continuó con su ascenso hacia el piso cinco, encontrando que el segundo estaba en llamas. Sabiendo quién lo había ocasionado, cubrió su boca y nariz con la bandera de Caligo, intentando no inhalar el humo del fuego.

Cuando estaba a mitad del pasillo, se encontró con Dino, quien simplemente ignoró su presencia y pasó de largo de él, quemando la alfombra y las paredes que las llamas de su cuerpo tocaba, aumentando la intensidad del fuego.

Prompto pasó el piso rápido, no deseando encontrarse atrapado en el fuego, pero debía de ser cuidadoso, ya que la estructura se estaba debilitando, por lo que un mal paso podría provocar que el piso se lo tragara.

Alcanzó exitosamente las escaleras y llegó hasta el tercer piso, donde fue recibido por un aire gélido, tanto así que las paredes y pisos comenzaban a mostrar escarcha blanca, revelando la temperatura imposible dentro del piso.

En cuanto fijó su mirada al final del pasillo, logró encontrar a Calligo andando por él, congelando todo a su paso, por lo que el fotógrafo tendría que apresurarse y salir de ese lugar, si deseaba que su corazón continuara latiendo en su pecho.

Para su mala suerte, el fantasma notó su presencia, yendo directamente hacia donde se encontraba, dispuesto a deshacerse del enemigo que impediría su venganza contra Lucis.

Sin perder el tiempo, Prompto se dirigió hacia las siguientes escaleras, resbalando en su camino, pues el piso se había llenado de escarcha a causa de la humedad y la nieve que caía.

Finalmente alcanzó las escaleras y subió al cuarto piso, donde las luces misteriosamente habían enloquecido, encendiéndose y apagándose sin control aparente, como si alguien estuviera jugando con la electricidad.

Sabiendo que Drautos estaría cerca, recogió sus manos sobre su pecho, para evitar tocar algo accidentalmente y ocasionar una conducción de la electricidad hacia su cuerpo. Para su gran fortuna, el fantasma no estaba a la vista, por lo que pudo cruzar el piso con relativa facilidad.

Finalmente, llegó hasta el quinto piso, el cual lucía engañosamente tranquilo, pues al parecer a Ardyn se le habían acabado los trucos o, tal vez, había decidido que era hora de recaudar a la víctima número veintiuno y comenzar la propagación de la plaga.

Por un segundo, se preguntó si el plan de Aera había funcionado y había logrado convencer al maldito de dejar de lado sus planes y abandonarlo en pos de poder descansar junto a su amada.

Pero, al pensar detenidamente en todos los recuerdos que vio cuando tocó el colgante, sabía que el primer oráculo estaba tratando ante un hombre que cayó en la locura y el dolor, por lo que sería imposible hacerle entrar en razón, por más que la haya amado en el pasado.

Viendo hacia su departamento, dando por hecho que su plan había fracasado, se dirigió a su antiguo hogar, entrando sin ver nada más dentro de su humilde morada más que el agujero que había creado él mismo con la pica de la verdad, sabiendo que en ese lugar se encontraría el escondite de Ardyn

Atravesó la pared y el terrible olor nuevamente le asaltó, sin embargo, los cuerpos de Ardyn y Weskham habían desaparecido misteriosamente, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

Desconcertado, Prompto buscó con la mirada cualquier rastro de los cuerpos sorprendentemente bien conservados, logrando visualizar un pequeño rastro de sangre hacia un  agujero en el piso, el cual estaba completamente seguro no había estado ahí la primera vez que revisó el lugar.

Con mucha precaución se acercó para inspeccionar, notando que tenía los mismos dibujos que él había hecho en su momento en la lavandería, sin embargo, el agujero no parecía tener luz al final, como lo serían sus homólogos en el pasado, sino que ésta estaba completamente obscura, revelando el camino que debía de seguir.

Dando un profundo suspiro y una pequeña plegaria a los Astrales para que le apoyaran y le dieran la victoria, saltó hacia el agujero, sabiendo que al otro lado se llevaría a cabo la pelea final contra Ardyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El final está cerca. Espérenlo la próxima semana.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, aquí está el final. No soy muy buena describiendo las escenas de pelea, pero espero que igual lo disfruten

A diferencia de las veces anteriores que había utilizado los agujeros, en éste caía libremente, esperando llegar hasta su destino. No podía negar que ésta era una mejor manera de viajar, pero no debía de descuidarse ni un momento, pues no tenía la certeza de que Ardyn no le fuera a asesinar por la altura.

Justo cuando terminaba su pensamiento macabro, vislumbró el final del túnel, preparándose para caer, pero, afortunadamente, la caída fue suave, por lo que su cuerpo no sufrió ninguna herida.

Una vez sintiéndose seguro en sus piernas, se levantó y observó la guarida de Ardyn, encontrándola terriblemente familiar.

Se trataba de la sala del trono, sin embargo, parecía consumida por una noche sin estrellas, apenas iluminada por velas en las paredes, mostrando cuerpos en perfecto estado, algunos demasiado familiares y otros completamente desconocidos colgando del techo, siendo un total de dieciocho. En el centro de la sala había un enorme agujero tan profundo que no podía llegar a medir la profundidad y, sobre ésta colgaba una pasarela a una altura considerable, como si debiera mostrar algún tipo de espectáculo.

Lentamente avanzó por la sala, deseando saber dónde se encontraba el maldito, hallándolo sentado en el trono del rey, con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia, como si supiera que la pelea estaba ganada.

En cuanto dio importancia a la presencia de Prompto, Ardyn fijó la vista en los ojos del fotógrafo, mientras burlonamente decía.

─ Bienvenido mi última pieza del rompecabezas, mi querido receptor de la sabiduría. Estábamos esperando ansiosamente tu llegada. Les prometí a mis víctimas que pronto les traería un nuevo amigo para jugar y veo que no les has fallado.

Prompto no respondió a la obvia provocación, tan solo limitándose a ver al asesino, ocasionando que Ardyn solo se burlara más.

─ Por favor, no me veas de esa manera. Puede que no sea humano, pero sigo teniendo sentimientos. Bueno, algunas veces. O al menos es lo que me aseguró ese molesto cuatro ojos.

Sabiendo a quién se refería, Prompto inmediatamente amenazó.

─ ¡Más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada! ¡Sí no…!

Feliz por la respuesta de su presa, Ardyn aclaró.

─ No te preocupes, no le he hecho nada. Al menos no todavía, pero lamento decirte que su cuerpo no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones por lo que en este momento está caminando por un camino entre la vida y la muerte…

  
En cuanto terminó de pronunciar la última palabra, sobre la pasarela apareció Ignis caminando dolorosamente lento hacia adelante, en un estado que Prompto no podía describir más que como deplorable, casi tan malo que cuando le encontró herido en su departamento.

Prompto intentó ir hacia él, pero súbitamente su camino fue cortado por Ardyn, quien le tomó dolorosamente del cuello y respondió.

─ No, no, no, no. Estás adelantándote a los hechos. Si deseas ir por tu amigo, entonces debes de derrotarme. Claro, si es que por gracia de los Astrales y su maldito cristal lograras hacerlo, debes de hacerlo antes de que se lance hacia el vacío y a su muerte segura.

Soltó a Prompto lanzándolo hasta la esquina opuesta de la sala y anunció.

─ Entonces, ¿comenzamos?

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Prompto para recuperar el aliento cuando invocó sus armas reales y le atacó despiadadamente, logrando apenas esquivar los golpes de las espadas fantasmales, al mismo tiempo que revisaba a Ignis y comprobaba con inmenso horror que Ardyn decía la verdad, ya que el consejero comenzó a caminar un paso hacia adelante, tan lentamente que por un segundo el fotógrafo se preguntó si lo había imaginado.

Con demasiado que perder, Prompto sacó su pistola y disparó hacia Ardyn, viendo la misma escena que en el hospital, pues su cuerpo recibía las balas, pero eran inmediatamente sacados por su cuerpo sin dejar rastro alguno.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en un plan nuevo, pues Ardyn se acercó a él y le propinó un golpe en la cara, lanzándole nuevamente hacia el suelo, donde se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr por la habitación, sin tener ni idea de lo que debía de hacer.

Sabía que debía de usar los objetos, pero no tenía la certeza de la manera de usarlos. Justo cuando esquivaba otro de los golpes de Ardyn, la voz de Stella se escuchó por el lugar, instruyendo.

─ Toma los objetos que encontraste y espera a que te revelen su poder.

Ante la voz infantil, Ardyn se reclamó.

─ ¡Y yo pensé que ya me había deshecho de ti, maldito pequeño parásito!

Rápidamente, de su bolsillo de su chaleco sacó el corazón de porcelana, el cual brilló al instante en el que salió al exterior, para después flotar por los aires y destruirse, formando diez cuchillos en el aire y cayendo sobre Ardyn, perforando su espalda y pecho en el proceso.

Los dos mostraron diferentes grados de asombro, uno por lograr herirle por primera vez y el otro por resultar herido. Furioso por el giro de los acontecimientos, Ardyn lanzó un ataque con las armas reales contra Prompto, resultando en algunas heridas en sus brazos y piernas.

Rápidamente, Prompto retrocedió y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente los objetos que había guardado en su ropa, esperando causar más daño en el maldito, topándose con el colgante de Ardyn.

En cuanto logró sacarlo, éste se transformó en una de las espadas que Prompto estaba seguro haber visto entre las armas reales del rey, pero de alguna manera diferente a la que recordaba fuerte y regio en las torpes manos de Prompto, maldiciendo su suerte, ya que él nunca fue muy bueno con las armas que no requirieron de puntería.

Sin saber muy bien qué era lo que debía de hacer, el fotógrafo se avanzó contra Ardyn, dando golpes desesperados con la espada, causando que el maldito riera ante las nulas habilidades de Prompto con el arma que seguramente, en otra vida, le había pertenecido.

─ Bueno, tal vez debiste entrenarte mejor con las armas cuerpo a cuerpo, mi pequeño Glaive. Ahora, es momento de pagar tu ignorancia.

Rápidamente, en la mano de Ardyn apareció la misma espada y comenzó a lanzar ataques certeros contra Prompto, quien apenas lograba bloquear los golpes, recordando las peleas que tenía con Noct y Gladio.

Sin embargo, tal y como le pasaba en las prácticas, la defensa de Prompto no era perfecta, por lo que resultó herido en varias ocasiones, pero no eran lo suficientemente profundas para que pudieran provocar que se desangrara.

Desesperado por simplemente quedarse parado y recibir los golpes, Prompto empujó hacia adelante, tacleando inesperadamente al maldito, provocando que éste se distrajera de su ataque y perdiera el equilibrio, siendo aprovechado por Prompto para levantar la espada y clavarla en el brazo derecho del hombre, intentando inmovilizarle en el suelo.

Para su mala fortuna, la espada no se mantuvo anclada al suelo, causando que Ardyn se levantara inmediatamente, sin embargo, la espada quedó perfectamente en su lugar, sin poder ser removida, a pesar de los esfuerzos del maldito.

Fue entonces que Prompto llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que, para vencer a Ardyn, debía de colocar todos los objetos de las víctimas en el cuerpo del maldito, para así acabar con él.

Teniendo más confianza en su misión, Prompto aprovechó que Ardyn continuaba intentando quitar su propia espada de su brazo para tomar otro de los objetos, resultando ser los aretes de estrellas de Stella.

Casi en cuanto los sintió supo en lo que iban a cambiar, sin decepcionarle. En su mano apareció el tridente usado por los oráculos, reluciente y puro en el aire, llamando la atención del maldito.

Dejando la espada en su lugar, invocó nuevamente su espada y continuó atacando contra Prompto, quien al saber lo que debía de hacer intentó con una táctica diferente. 

En vez de intentar cortar la ofensiva de Ardyn para asestar un golpe mortal, intentaría clavar el tridente en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, aunque tendría que encontrar el momento más indicado para hacerlo, pues debía de evitar todos los ataques que le lanzaba con la espada.

Finalmente, después de un tiempo, encontró su oportunidad, clavando el tridente sobre el muslo izquierdo de Ardyn, recibiendo a cambio un corte en su mejilla.

Sin darle importancia a su nueva herida, Ardyn continuó con su ataque, aprovechando que el fotógrafo había perdido la única arma que le ayudaba a defenderse.

Rápidamente, Prompto retrocedió, intentando crear un espacio entre el maldito y él para encontrar algún otro de los objetos, logrando tocar algo realmente suave al tacto. Inmediatamente las tomó y las sacó de sus bolsillos, viendo que se trataban de los guantes de Besithia, los cuales tomaron la forma de una pistola que, según recordaba, era muy común en las unidades Magitek.

Feliz de por fin sostener un arma familiar, continuó alejándose de Ardyn, mientras que comenzaba a disparar certeramente en todo su cuerpo, sin saber muy bien lo que debía de pasar con esa arma en particular.

En cuanto toda la munición terminó en el cuerpo del maldito, el arma salió de las manos de Prompto y se unió a los lugares donde había disparado, causando que las heridas fueran aún mayores, haciendo notar inmediatamente el enorme apuro en el que se había metido Ardyn.

Ante el giro de los acontecimientos, Ardyn nuevamente cambió a las armas reales, intentando alejarse de Prompto y evitar cualquier nueva arma que éste pudiera invocar.

Mientras esquivaba los golpes de las armas, Prompto buscó nuevamente en sus bolsillos alguno de los objetos, encontrando el boche del Emperador de Niflheim. En cuanto salió al exterior, se transformó en una hermosa espada parecida a las usadas en esgrima.

Sabiendo que sería una odisea alcanzar a Ardyn, Prompto analizó el campo de batalla, notando un punto débil en la defensa que tenía el maldito con las armas reales, por lo que sin tiempo que perder, se lanzó hacia adelante, esquivando a duras penas las armas.

Finalmente, cuando alcanzó su objetivo, dirigió la espada hacia el torso de Ardyn, logrando atravesarlo limpiamente. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de festejar, ya que el maldito le propinó una parada en el estómago, lanzándole varios metros hacia atrás.

Prompto se quedó en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento, siendo aprovechado por el maldito para acercarse y tirarle un nuevo golpe, pero esta vez en la cara, causando que la visión del fotógrafo saliera luces.

Desesperado por detener el ataque, con mucho esfuerzo, metió su mano en su bolsillo, intentando encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiera sacarlo de ese enredo.

Sacó lo primero que encontró, resultando ser el monóculo, el cual inmediatamente cambió de forma, notando el peso familiar de una pistola (pero un poco más ligera a las que estaba acostumbrado), por lo que antes de que Ardyn atacara, ubicándose rápidamente, Prompto rodó hacia el lado opuesto donde estaba Ardyn y rápidamente disparó, provocando que éste se viera obligado a retroceder.

Cuando finalmente el cargador se vació, el arma desapareció de las manos de Prompto, distribuyendo sus partes en las balas que previamente disparó.

Una vez que Ardyn había retrocedido, el fotógrafo pudo ponerse de pie nuevamente y, como recordatorio tardío, dirigió su mirada hacia la pasarela, notando que Ignis ya se encontraba a mitad del camino para una caída fatal, por lo que tendría que apresurar la pelea contra el maldito.

Mientras tanto, Ardyn pareciera estarse recuperando del anterior ataque, dando varias respiraciones pesadas, como si hubiera corrido toda una maratón, cosa que fue aprovechada por Prompto para sacar su siguiente arma.

Rápidamente, sintió el peso de la llave de Cindy llegó a él, con desconcierto sobre lo que se transformaría. Para su asombro, la llave se transformó en una lanza con un motor incluido, haciéndolo increíblemente pesado.

Sin saber muy bien cómo se debía de usar, Prompto se lanzó hacia adelante, esperando a que Ardyn se quedara quieto un poco más, pero su suerte se había agotado, encontrándole listo para detener su ataque.

Así, ambos sostuvieron la lanza, sin que ninguno de los dos cediera ante ella, hasta que Prompto presionó accidentalmente algo que causó que la lanza comenzara a girar y, gracias a ello, causó que se encajada en la mano derecha de Ardyn.

Agradeciendo internamente a Cindy, Prompto dejó ir la lanza para después tomar lo siguiente que encontró en su bolsillo, resultando ser la libreta de anotaciones, la cual cambió al igual que los anteriores objetos a un arma o, mejor dicho, a un pequeño puñal que no parecía tener mucha gracia, sin embargo, tendría que encontrar la manera de atacar con él.

Antes de siquiera pensar en cómo iba a atacar a Ardyn con eso, el mencionado le golpeó primero, tomando una lanza de la armería real y con su mano izquierda la empuñó contra Prompto.

El fotógrafo esquivó exitosamente los ataques, aunque debía de conceder que el maldito era muy diestro con su mano no dominante, dándole varios ataques que apenas pudo esquivar.

Teniendo un plan en su cabeza, Prompto corrió hacia la lanza y saltó en cuanto estuvo frente a ella, cayendo sobre el arma y haciendo que Ardyn perdiera el control.

Aprovechando el impulso, el fotógrafo logró clavar el puñal en la garganta de Ardyn, sin embargo, al estar tan cerca, no logró esquivar el golpe que el maldito lanzó, golpeando fuertemente su brazo izquierdo.

Prompto dio varias respiraciones profundas para ahuyentar el dolor, temiendo que le hubiera roto algún hueso. En cuanto logró cerciorarse de que podía mover su brazo, volvió a su menester y su mano voló nuevamente hacia sus bolsillos, encontrando la capa de Calligo, que rápidamente se transformó en un rifle de asalto.

Maldiciendo su suerte (pues el rifle tenía mucha más munición que las pistolas), Prompto apuntó hacia Ardyn, quien lucía cada vez más grotesco con todas las armas que estaban en sus cuerpos, pero nada de eso le disuadió de atacar nuevamente, pero esta vez con una ballesta.

Sabiendo que era un duelo sobre quién tendría mejor puntería, Prompto inmediatamente se dispuso a dispararle, mientras esquivaba los virotes que Ardyn le lanzaba.

Justo cuando la munición estaba por acabarse, uno de ellos le dio justo en el hombro derecho, causando que detuviera su ataque. Sabiendo que tendría un margen para atacar, Ardyn aprovechó y le lanzó toda una lluvia, siendo apenas esquivada por Prompto, quien intentó quitarse el virote de su hombro.

En cuanto lo logró, deseó no haberlo hecho, pues dolió tanto que creyó que estaba por desmayarse. Recuperándose del dolor, Prompto continuó con su asalto, terminando por fin la interminable munición y, con ello, el arma que estaba en sus manos.

Ya acostumbrado al dolor de las balas, Ardyn solo continuó disparando, mientras que Prompto sacaba la medalla de su bolsa, la cual se transformó en la espada que había llegado a conocer de su capitán.

Sabiendo que se acercaba al final, Prompto sonrió y sostuvo la espada fuertemente entre sus manos, ya que pesaba demasiado y necesitaba de ambas para poder moverla exitosamente.

Notando que eso podría jugarle en su contra, Prompto esperó su oportunidad para poder golpear a Ardyn con ella. Sintiéndose confiado por la lentitud de su contrincante, Ardyn cambió su arma por una espada a dos manos a modo de burla, acercándose hacia el fotógrafo, quien ni siquiera soñaba con moverse con su propia arma.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el maldito se encontraba frente a él, blandiendo su enorme espada al aire. En cuanto intentó cortar la cabeza de Prompto, éste se agachó, para después tomar impulso y levantar la espada, clavándola en el estómago de Ardyn.

Ante al dolor que le asaltó, Ardyn soltó la espada, provocando un enorme eco por la sala del trono. Prompto vio fijamente al maldito, notando que por su boca comenzaba a lanzar un líquido obscuro (lo que supuso sería la sangre de Ardyn) sabiendo que difícilmente podría continuar con la pelea, sobre todo porque dudaba que pudiera moverse con la espada de ese peso en sus entrañas.

Con la pelea prácticamente ganada, Prompto sacó las gafas de Ignis, las cuales cambiaron a las tan conocidas dagas que siempre usaba durante los combates serios. 

Recordando a su portador original, el fotógrafo volvió la vista hacia su amigo, observando que este comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente hacia el borde, por lo que se dispuso a acabar de una buena vez esa pesadilla.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Ardyn tenía la pelea prácticamente perdida (sabiendo que no podía moverse) invocó nuevamente toda su armería real y atacó directamente a Prompto, quien ya sabía el patrón que seguían por lo que esquivarlo fue sencillo.

Al acercarse a Ardyn, Prompto tomó ambas dagas y las clavó en el pecho del maldito, uno yendo directamente a su corazón. Como si supiera que todo estaba perdido, las armas reales desaparecieron y no hizo nada a pesar de tener al fotógrafo a unos cuantos centímetros de él, luciendo completamente miserable.

En cuanto sintió la rendición de Ardyn, Prompto quitó de su cuello el último objeto, su cámara, la cual cambió a su pistola favorita y apuntó entre los ojos del maldito, sabiendo que, con tan solo dar un solo disparo, todo acabaría.

Sintiendo lo mismo, Ardyn soltó arrepentido.

─ Aera, lo siento mucho.

Sabiendo que tenía límite de tiempo, Prompto apretó el gatillo, disparando la única bala que había dentro de su cargador, dando justo entre los ojos de Ardyn. 

En cuanto su arma desapareció y se unió al resto de las armas, el cuerpo de Ardyn brilló cegadoramente, impidiendo a Prompto ver lo que pasaba, pero en cuanto la luz desapareció, el cuerpo del maldito fue oscureciéndose y evaporándose en el aire, mientras que la sala del trono adquiría luz propia.

Rápidamente, Prompto volvió la vista hacia Ignis, viendo agradecido que se había detenido y ahora se encontraba desplomado en el piso de la pasarela, como si durmiera un sueño profundo.

Sintiéndose libre desde que comenzó esta pesadilla (y el dolor que comenzaba a embargarle en todo su cuerpo) Prompto sonrió satisfecho, para después terminar boca arriba en el suelo, viendo a los cuerpos desprenderse de sus cadenas y desaparecer en el aire, siendo vencido por el sueño, por lo que cerró lentamente los ojos, esperando volver de una vez por todas a su realidad, mientras a lo lejos creía escuchar varias voces conocidas decir.

─ Muchas gracias por liberarnos.

\-------------------------------------------------

Prompto despertó en su departamento, pero no en su cama, sino sobre el suelo de su pasillo, justo frente a la pared donde se encontraba el escondite secreto de Ardyn. Viendo que su departamento era un desastre, solo pensando felizmente en una realidad.

La pesadilla había terminado. Sabiendo que ahora podría abrir su puerta, fue prácticamente corriendo hacia ella, deseoso por salir, sin embargo, en cuanto estuvo por abrirla, escuchó varios gritos, de los cuales sobresalió uno furioso y otro autoritario, para después ver su puerta caer sin ceremonia al suelo, revelando a un grupo de Glaives (con Cor al frente de ellos), y a sus amigos.

Inmediatamente los Glaives entraron a su departamento causando aún más desorden del que había. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando un peso más que conocido le lanzó nuevamente al suelo, mientras con voz inusualmente preocupada preguntó.

─ ¡Prompto! ¿Estás herido? ¿Alguien ha intentado matarte? Debes de tener mucha hambre después de quedarte tanto tiempo encerrado aquí. Dime que estás bien.

Levantando sin mucho esfuerzo a Noct, Gladio amonestó.

─ Por favor, deja respirar al hombre. No creo que esté en condiciones de soportar tu pesado trasero.

Antes de que el príncipe protestara, el escudo preguntó.

─ ¿Estás bien? 

Ignorando todas las preguntas de sus amigos, Prompto preguntó confundido.

─ ¿Cómo supieron que estaba encerrado aquí?

Ambos solo vieron a Prompto, no sabiendo cómo debían de comunicar lo que pensaban su amigo ignoraba. Finalmente, Noct se armó de valor y contó.

─ Verás Prompto…desde que tú quedaste atrapado, comenzaron a matar personas de las maneras más horribles que te puedas imaginar, entre ellas Ignis…pero no te preocupes, Iggy sigue con vida, pero tal vez no debas…

Sabiendo a lo que se refería, Prompto sonrió tranquilamente, para anunciar.

─ No te preocupes amigo, lo sé. Aunque, a decir verdad, creo que les debo una gran explicación sobre todo eso…pero no estamos hablando de eso, sino de cómo supieron que estaba aquí encerrado.

El príncipe le lanzó una mirada asombrada, pero lo dejó de lado en pos de terminar su explicación.

─ En fin, lo que pasa es que Ignis nos dejó un mensaje debajo del Chocobo que le regalaste de una manera muy…peculiar nos dio a entender que estabas encerrado aquí.

Dando los detalles espeluznantes, Gladio agregó.

─ En resumen, en cuanto el príncipe sin encanto aquí presente tuvo un ataque de nervios, pateó el Chocobo, lo que nos permitió encontrar el mensaje que Ignis escribió con su sangre. Por supuesto, no lo creímos ya que pensamos que se trataba de una trampa, pero al preguntar a la agencia de viajes nos informó que se había cancelado tu viaje, por lo que comenzamos a pensar que las palabras eran ciertas, así que decidimos usar toda la fuerza que necesitábamos.

Prompto apenas pudo contener las lágrimas, sintiendo que no había sido olvidado después de todo. Estaba por agradecer cuando Cor se les acercó y preguntó seriamente.

─ Argentum, ¿me podrías decir porque hay una habitación secreta en tu departamento con dos cuerpos en él, el cual uno de ellos es el antiguo asesor del rey? 

Fue entonces que Prompto contó toda su historia, la de las víctimas, la suya, de Ignis y Ardyn.

\------------------------Varias semanas después--------------------------------

Prompto veía la familiar puerta del hospital, con un hermoso ramo de rosas en sus vendados brazos (para asegurar que sus heridas no se infectaran, las cuales resultaron ser más profundas de lo que le gustaría), sin saber lo que debía de hacer a continuación. A pesar de que habían pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Ignis.

Finalmente, sus amigos tomaron sus hombros, uno cada uno, y tranquilizaron, siendo Noct el primero en hablar.

─ No te preocupes, Iggy no te culpa. Estoy seguro que es todo lo contrario.

Inmediatamente, Gladio aportó.

─ Así es, además nos ha dicho que recuerda perfectamente todo lo que pasó con Ardyn, confirmando tu historia, así que no estás enloqueciendo.

Sorprendido de que sus amigos pudieran leerlo tan bien, Prompto agradeció.

─ Muchas gracias, aunque si saca mi lastimero trasero por la puerta, los culparé a los dos.

Conociendo a su amigo, ambos soltaron su hombro y dijeron a coro.

─ ¡No lo hará!

Con un poco más de confianza, Prompto volvió hacia la puerta y la abrió, viendo a Ignis esperarlo pacientemente, ya sin el parche en su ojo, pero con su brazo aún escayolado.

No tuvieron que decirse nada para poder entenderse, sentirse agradecidos de que las cosas salieran bien para ambos. 

Que pudieran vivir para ver un amanecer más.

Rompiendo todo el torrente de emociones que estaban compartiendo, Prompto extendió el ramo, siendo tomado inmediatamente por Ignis con su mano libre, quien finalmente pronunció las palabras que estaban entre ambos.

─ Lo hiciste, lograste derrotar a Ardyn y salvaste a Eos.

Prompto no pudo evitar estremecerse, pues desde que el rey se enteró de toda la historia (incluyendo la de su antiguo consejero junto a sus cartas) el rey le había dado un agradecimiento público, informando por cadena internacional que él había logrado matar al terrible asesino de la ciudad (dejando completamente como secreto nacional sobre la amenaza del resurgimiento de la plaga), por lo que ahora era muy común que todo mundo lo viera como una clase de héroe, para mala fortuna de su ansiedad social.

Rápidamente, Prompto arregló.

─ Si mal no recuerdo, tú me ayudaste en parte del camino.

Ignis negó amablemente.

─ Creo que fui más un estorbo que algo de ayuda. Me siento como esas princesas desvalidas que esperan a que las rescate un príncipe.

El fotógrafo sentía que no era así, que había sido su principal razón para seguir adelante ante tan difícil prueba, pero en vez de decir eso, bromeó.

─ Entonces, ¿tengo alguna recompensa de su majestad?

El consejero le dio una mirada seria, para súbitamente tomar la camisa de Prompto y plantar un beso en la boca de su muy sorprendido amigo.

Una vez despegado sus labios, preguntó.

─ ¿Cree que esa es suficiente recompensa? Oh, mi valeroso héroe.

Prompto no pudo responder, completamente sonrojado justo donde lo había dejado Ignis, quien más seriamente agregó.

─ No, creo que puedo mejorar tu recompensa. Por lo que he oído de Noct, has estado viviendo en su departamento desde que te sacaron del tuyo, por lo que puedo suponer que no tienes un lugar propio. Yo tampoco creo poder volver al mío, por lo que tendré que buscar un nuevo departamento, así que… ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a vivir juntos? A menos que creas que yo…

Saliendo rápidamente de su ensoñación, Prompto interrumpió emocionado.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! Es decir…sí, quiero vivir contigo…si no es mucha molestia.

Ignis solo pudo sonreír ante la torpeza de las palabras de Prompto, mientras que éste pensaba que ser un héroe no era tan malo después de todo.

Ahora, estaba seguro de que podría vivir completamente en paz.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> No sé porqué, pero Prompto me pareció el más indicado para pasar por todo esto, o al menos el más asustadizo de los cuatro, lo sé soy sádica con él, pero el personaje siempre me agrado durante el juego (solo rentaba chocobos por él Xd). ¿A ustedes que les parece?
> 
> Si ya han jugado el juego, por favor, no hagan Spoilers (modificaré varias cosas de la trama, pero seguiré la línea general)


End file.
